Una cucharada menos de azúcar
by Crayolas En Mi Nariz
Summary: Ella diabética. El un detective demasiado "dulce". LxOC
1. No más dulces, por hoy y para siempre

**Heeeey, humanos del planeta tierra :D bueno, este no es mi primer fanfic, pero sí el primero de Death Note.**  
><strong>Sé que todos ustedes comprenderán que DN es algo un poco difícil de fanficear, ya que los personajes tienen toda una historia y son bastante complicados, pero creanme que estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo.<strong>  
><strong>Espero que lo lean y les sea de su agrado.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de DEATH NOTE AÚN no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Una soleada mañana de verano. Sábado.<br>Niños y niñas habían salido al patio delantero de Wammy's House a jugar, aprovechando el buen clima. Todos excepto una pequeña niña que los veía desde la ventana de su habitación.

Jeannine Lodge – mejor conocida por su seudónimo, Hanni - se separó del vidrio y se tumbó en su cama, mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus rosadas mejillas.

Tomó el papel que se encontraba en su mesita de noche y lo releyó una y otra vez. Aún no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando a ella.

_DIABETES: POSITIVO._

Arrugó el papel hasta hacerlo una bolita y lo arrojó con fuerza hacía el otro lado de la habitación.

Todo había comenzado un mes atrás, cuando llegaba la época de calor – la cual Jeannine odiaba – y había empezaba a tener los síntomas.

Ella se rehusaba a ir al doctor. Le decía a Roger que no tenía que preocuparse. Era normal tener sed con el calor que hacía, y lógicamente después de tomar toda esa agua tenía que ir varias veces al baño.  
>Pasaban las semanas y comenzaba a perder peso de la nada, le venían nauseas y vómito.<br>Después de eso, sin importar cuantas patadas soltara y cuantas veces se negara, Quillsh y Roger la llevaron al doctor.

_- ¿Me voy a curar? – preguntaba Hanni, preocupada.__  
><em>_- Me…me temo que no por ahora, cariño – decía Watari, tratando de ponerle el tono más dulce a su voz. Decirle a una niña de 10 años esa clase de cosas no era sencillo._

No volvería a comer dulces, ni pastel ni helado cuando quisiera. Tendría que estar bajo estricta dieta, aparte de tomar medicina y sacarse sangre constantemente.

Aprovechó ese momento a solas para llorar sin que nadie la viera y poder descargar toda esa frustración.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, pero ella no se molestó en atender.  
>Cuando volvieron a tocar ella calló sus sollozos y se volteó, dando la espalda a la puerta. Se haría la dormida. No tenía ganas de hablar ni ver a nadie.<p>

- Hola – saludó alguien desde la entrada, que a juzgar por aquel rechinido había logrado violar la cerradura y entrar.  
>Hanni no respondió.<p>

- Sé que estas despierta – la voz definitivamente no era de un niño de Wammy's, pero tampoco era la de los directores o algún maestro – te he escuchado llorar.

Hanni no se movió de su posición. Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban y luego el peso de alguien más en el colchón.

- Watari me dijo que viniera a hablar contigo – decía el extraño – ¿Por qué no estás afuera jugando?

Lentamente se hincó en la cama y se dio la vuelta para encarar al desconocido.  
>Era un muchacho mayor que ella. Tez blanca. Alto, aunque su encorvada espalda le restaba centímetros de altura. Tenía una larga y despeinada cabellera negra que escondía unos enormes ojos oscuros.<br>Se había sentado en la cama de una manera muy extraña, con el pecho pegado a sus rodillas, posando las manos en ellas.

- Me llamo L – se presentó el joven, ya que notó algo de desconfianza en la mirada de la pequeña.

- Yo Hanni – se enjugó las lágrimas y trató de dedicarle una sonrisa a L.  
>Watari siempre decía que sonreír cuando te presentas es de buena educación.<p>

- Ahora – comenzó L - ¿Vas a contarme porque una bonita niña como tú estaba llorando?

* * *

><p>¡Espero que les haya gustado! Recuerden que este apenas es el primer capitulo, y que se pone más interesante conforme avanza la historia :D Pero estoy segura que no fue tan malo y que mi esfuerzo merece algún review por ahí ;-;<p>

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!


	2. Amor inocente

¡HOLA HOLA HOLA!  
><strong>DarkFairyTale<strong>**,** eres el primer comentario en el fic y en mi vida en (¿) te has ganado un abrazo virtual :D *huggea* porque tu comentario me hizo brincar de emoción LITERALMENTE (lo sé, es un poco raro emocionarse por eso, yo tampoco lo entiendo (¿)) Haha pensaba cambiarme el nick, me pus ese temporalmente…pero rayos, todos me dicen que les encanta xD así que creo que lo dejaré para siempre, muchas gracias!  
><strong>MariTenebrae<strong>, mi buena ortografía es patrocinada por MICROSOFT WORD, que sin el yo no sería nada :B que bueno que te guste, espero que siga siendo así :)  
><strong>Linda4257<strong>, ¡que bueno que te guste! Espero no decepcionarte :3

Por cierto, encontré muchas faltas de ortografía en el capitulo anterior…bueno, más bien se me fueron palabras (de las veces que editaba la oración se quedaron palabras de la pasada y así) y no terminé una oración (para ser mas especifico, me faltó la parte en la que describía como se sentaba L) y ya lo edite ANTIER y aun no quiere ponerse ;-; y eso que lo revise como dos veces ates y no me di cuenta de esos errores e_e por favor, si ven alguna clase de error como ese, háganmelo saber para editarlo cuanto antes ;)

¡Dejémonos de palabrería! ¡Aquí el segundo capitulo! :D

* * *

><p>Hanni corría a toda velocidad hacia el comedor. Había ido a estudiar a la biblioteca para su examen de historia, pero se había quedado profundamente dormida, y si no llegaba a tiempo no le tocaría de comer.<p>

Cuando entró ya se encontraba alguien apartándole un lugar en su mesa preferida.

Elle Lawliet. Un chico con inteligencia superior a cualquier adulto común.  
>Con apenas 16 años ya había resuelto varios casos criminales que la policía había clasificado como imposibles.<br>Huérfano. Después de los 15 años se había mudado de Wammy's House para trabajar y vivir por su cuenta, pero había ido a quedarse un tiempo de visita y arreglar unos asuntos con Watari y Roger.  
>Todo eso se lo había contado Quillish, excepto su nombre, que se supone que ella no debía de saber.<p>

Ya estaba pagando sus dos semanas de castigo por entrar sin permiso a la oficina de Roger y leer sus archivos confidenciales.

¿Te volviste a quedar dormida en la biblioteca? – inquirió L mientras le pasaba el plato pollo y verduras que le había servido.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Hanni se ruborizó un poco.

- Varios chicos entraron comentando algo sobre misteriosos ronquidos en la biblioteca – explicó – cuando dijeron algo sobre un monstruo supe que eras tú.

Hanni lo fulminó con la mirada, pero luego rió.

_- L me dijo que no debía darme por vencida – le decía la pequeña a Quillish – que Dios nos manda esta clase de retos todo el tiempo, pero que tenemos que aprender de ellos y tratar de superarlos…_

_- ¿Eso dijo el joven L? – Wammy volteó a ver a L, sonriéndole – pues tiene razón.__  
><em>

_Hanni asintió._

- Es muy inteligente….

Desde aquel día que habían charlado Jeannine no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que lo veía, emocionarse cada vez que conversaban y entristecerse cuando el se encontraba ocupado o no estaba con ella.

* * *

><p>- Ese tal L es un tanto extraño ¿no?<p>

Las compañeras de cuarto de Hanni llevaban toda la noche hablando y calificando de más guapo a feo a los chicos de Wammy's, mientras ella trataba de concentrarse en su videojuego, pero al escuchar aquel nombre apagó la consola portátil y se unió a la conversación.

- Siempre está sentándose extraño – comentaba Miriam – y comiendo cosas dulces todo el día…

- Nadie pensaría jamás que es un verdadero genio – decía Rika – A Hanni le gusta – agregó en un susurro, a lo que todas comenzaron a reír.

Eso no es cierto – negó la castaña.

- Me alegro ¡Ese chico parece un completo lunático!

- ¡Claro que no! ¡De hecho es bastante guapo!

- ¡SI TE GUSTA! – exclamaron todas al unísono, riendo.

Jeannine clavó su mirada en el suelo, con la cara roja de vergüenza.

Por primera vez ella sentía amor. Un amor de niña; el amor más tierno e inocente.

* * *

><p>Hanni estaba concentrada en su dibujo para la clase de arte, pero cierta conversación que mencionaba a L y un partido de soccer le llamó la atención.<p>

Decidió seguir al grupito de chicos, que al parecer jugarían un partido con el joven detective, hasta el patio, donde L ya los esperaba con un balón en mano.

Eran más las ganas de ver a L jugando football que su miedo a las alturas, así que eso no fue obstáculo para subirse a un árbol. Tendría la mejor vista y nadie se daría cuenta que estaba ahí.

Los muchachos comenzaban a alejarse, así que ella tuvo escalar una rama más para alcanzar a ver…sin darse cuenta de que aquella rama estaba demasiado floja para aguantar su peso.

Cuando cayó logró agarrarse por un segundo de una de las ramas más bajas, pero sus manos resbalaron de esta (haciéndolas sangrar) pero por lo menos logró amortiguar su caída.

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas de dolor de desbordaran de sus ojos mientras abrazaba su rodilla, ahora manchada de sangre y tierra.

No te muevas – miró hacía arriba y vio a el pelinegro, con mirada preocupada. La cargó en brazos y la llevó corriendo a su habitación.

- ¿Qué rayos hacías ahí arriba? – inquirió L, aplicando unas gotitas de alcohol en la herida. Hanni apretó los dientes para no exclamar dolor.

- Estaba….es que vi una ardilla – mintió. No podía decirle que había subido ahí para espiarlo.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso – le regañó – nos asustaste mucho a todos. Tienes suerte de no haberte roto nada.

Ella asintió, sonrojada, aun con las mejillas húmedas.

Ya que Lawliet le deseó buenas noches y salió de la habitación, Hanni suspiró sonriendo.

El hecho que él la hubiera llevado en brazos hasta su habitación y la hubiera curado con aquellas bellas manos la hizo olvidarse de cualquier herida o dolor.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Hanni se despertó antes que todos.<p>

Había decidido hacerle un regalo a L por lo bueno que había sido con ella durante el mes de estancia que llevaba en Wammy's House.

Bajó las escaleras de puntitas para no despertar a nadie, y una vez abajo corrió hacía la cocina.

- Que suerte – dijo para si misma en voz baja al ver que las cocineras aun no se habían levantado a preparar el desayuno.

Era más temprano de lo que ella pensaba.

No sabía que preparar, pero seguro se le ocurriría algo ya con ingredientes en mano.

Encontró un enorme _bowl,_ en donde echó helado de todo sabor que encontró y mucha crema batida.

Un poco de esto – decía, echando chispas de chocolate al recipiente – un poco más de esto – vertió la mitad del envase de chocolate líquido – y no sé que sea esto, pero le da un toque especial– dijo, lanzando unos cuadritos de colores naranja y blanco.

Unas fresas para decorar y listo. Su postre de helado y chocolate con _surimi _(sí, lo que "le daba toque especial") estaba terminado.

Cuando iba por el pasillo buscando a Lawliet se encontró con Roger, que apenas entraba y dejaba su abrigo y sombrero en el perchero.

- Buenos días, director – saludó la pequeña con una sonrisa - ¿No habrá visto de casualidad a L por aquí?

- L…se ha ido – contestó Roger, un tanto confundido por el hecho que una niñita lo estuviera buscando.

- ¿No sabe cuando volverá? Tenía esto para el, y….

Roger se arrodilló frente a la pequeña con una mirada triste, pero a la vez llena de ternura.

- Él no va a volver.

* * *

><p>Estuvo más largo que el anterior, pero aun así cortito…lo siento, decidí que lo que seguía sería para el próximo capitulo, aparte para que no se cansen ñ_ñ!<br>¡Espero que les vaya gustando esta historia! Y esperaré sus reviews con ansias :3


	3. Decidida a encontrarte

Espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy :D MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!

* * *

><p><em>- Mucha gente va a llegar y va a irse de tu vida, pero tienes que ser fuerte, y pensar que todo tiene su razón de ser…- decía Roger, mientras una de las cocineras limpiaba el helado que <em>_Hanni había lanzado al suelo._

_- Ni siquiera se despidió de mí – sollozaba._

_- No tuvo tiempo de nada, pequeña – el director la abrazó, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, pero era demasiado tarde._

_El corazón de la pequeña ya estaba partido de dos._

Después de 6 años transcurridos, ese recuerdo todavía era una punzada en el pecho.

La voz de la aeromoza anunciando la llegada la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

Bajó del avión ya con su maleta en mano y corrió hasta el área de taxis del aeropuerto.

_Hacía mucho frío ese día en Wammy's, así que ya que todos los chicos se habían metido por una taza de chocolate, el patio era un lugar perfecto para estar sola._

_Se sentó en su árbol favorito, sacó su material de dibujo y puso manos a la obra, pero apenas pudo hacer unos cuantos trazos porque su mano se congeló._  
><em>Lo dejó a un lado y se puso los guantes. A pesar del frío, decidió quedarse ahí.<em>  
><em>Le encantaba sentarse debajo de ese árbol, observando la entrada, con la vaga esperanza de que viera aquella figura encorvada en algún momento.<em>

_- Lindo dibujo – dijo Miriam, haciendo que Hanni se sobresaltara - ¿Quién es? – antes de que la castaña pudiera hacer algo, su compañera ya había tomado su cuaderno._  
><em>Miriam puso sus ojos en blanco, arrancando la hoja y arrugándola hasta hacerla bolita.<em>

_- ¿¡Que rayos estas haciendo! – espetó Jeannine, poniéndose de pie, levantando su dibujo._

_- ¿En serio sigues pensando en él? – inquirió, molesta._

_- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? – le retó, sonrojada._

_- ¿Qué hizo ese chico en ti para traerte así todo este tiempo? – dijo, volviendo a tomar el dibujo, partiéndolo por la mitad - ¡Ya han pasado 5 años! ¿No crees que ya va siendo hora que lo olvides?_

_- No puedo – se limitó a contestar._

_- ¡Fue tan sólo un corto y tonto enamoramiento cuando eras niña! ¡Sólo pasó un mes aquí! ¡MADURA Y SUPERALO! – Hanni se quedó en silencio, sin saber que responder. – Entiende que el jamás volverá – y dicho esto se dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar a la casa._

Es cierto. El jamás regresaría…pero si el no iba a volver, ella iría en su búsqueda.

Jamás esperó que los demás comprendieran sus sentimientos, ya que ni ella misma podía hacerlo.

¿Obsesión? ¿Ilusión? ¿Admiración? O tal vez en serio el chico era un brujo y le había lanzado alguna clase de hechizo de enamoramiento.  
>Fuese lo que fuese, era un sentimiento fuerte. Tan fuerte que fue lo que la impulsó a salir de Wammy's House un día después de cumplir los 16, con una maleta y algo de dinero ahorrado.<p>

No por nada aquel sentimiento se rehusaba a alejarse de ella. Debía ser una señal, y estaba dispuesta a averiguar que rayos le trataba de decir.

Ahora podía entender más o menos el significado de aquella estúpida, cursi y usada frase "_sigue a tu corazón"…._

Había logrado entrar a la oficina de Roger (esta vez sin ser descubierta), hackear su computadora y sacar algo de información.  
>Según lo que logró obtener, L se encontraba en Los Ángeles, en el hotel <em>Royal Sun.<br>_  
>- Al hotel <em>Royal Sun<em>, por favor – le dijo al taxista, cerrado la puerta trasera del auto.

El taxista no avanzó y la miró extrañada.

- Perdón, señorita, pero no conozco ningún hotel con ese nombre.

El hombre llamó a varios de sus compañeros taxistas para preguntar por direcciones, pero "No existe" y "No sé donde queda" fueron las únicas respuestas.

Sin saber que hacer, le pidió al señor que la dejara en algún restaurante agradable. El hombre vio tan triste a la muchacha que no fue capaz de cobrarle.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? Si ella había sido capaz de hackear la computadora del director cualquiera hubiera podido hacerlo. Era obvio que L no iba a correr el riesgo mandando correos con su ubicación exacta. Seguro era alguna clase de clave o se comunicaba con Roger por otro medio y eso era sólo para distraer….

Pero ya que ya había llegado hasta ahí, al menos se quedaría una noche.

Cuando terminó de comer, buscó y buscó, pero su cartera no estaba en su bolso ni en su maleta.

Seguro aquel sospechoso muchacho que se sentó con ella en el avión se la había sacado sin que ella se diera cuenta.

_- "Ahora veo por qué el desgraciado se bajó tan feliz…" – _pensó.

El mesero se veía bastante molesto, y justo le iba a decir algo cuando alguien interrumpió.

- Yo pagaré la cuenta de la señorita - dijo una voz grave. Era un hombre alto, de bigote y cabello blanco, el cual a Jeannine le pareció bastante familiar – puedes conservar el cambio.

- Perdón, señor – agradeció, sonrojada – en serio, lamento el inconveniente, pero es que me han robado la cartera y….

- No hacen falta explicaciones – interrumpió el hombre, sonriendo – será mejor que te vayas, Hanni, está oscureciendo.

La castaña lo miró, sorprendida.

- Lo dice tu valija – se apresuró a decir, al ver la expresión de la chica.

Ella agradeció por última vez y salió del restaurante, tratando de recordar donde había visto a aquel hombre tan familiar.

* * *

><p>- Vi que hablabas con alguien – decía L mientras se sentaba frente a Watari - ¿Quién era?<p>

- Oh, una chica desconocida que necesitaba ayuda – mintió Watari, sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Estaba oscuro y ella aún no sabía que hacer ni a donde ir.<br>El hotel había sido falso, pero estaba segura de que sí se encontraba en Los Ángeles, ya que habían reportado varios casos sin resolver que se estaban llevando a cabo ahí en las noticias.

No podía quedarse en ningún hotel, ya que todo su dinero estaba en su cartera robada.

- Tal vez si lloro en frente del gerente tenga compasión…

Un coche pasó a toda velocidad a un lado, por encima de un charco, bañando a Jeannine por completo de agua sucia.

Despotricó contra el en voz baja, muerta de frío.

Siguió caminando, cuando, a unos pocos metros de distancia, vio a dos hombres con rostros no muy agradables.  
>Se dio la media vuelta para buscar un camino alternativo, pero ya había otro hombre atrás de ella.<br>Se acercaron lentamente a ella, con unas macabras sonrisas en los rostros.  
>Iba a correr, pero uno de ellos fue más rápido y ya la tenía sujeta por cintura, tapándole la boca con la otra mano.<p>

La calle estaba desierta y todos los locales cerrados. No había nadie quien pudiera ayudarla.

Mordió la mano de aquel hombre con todas sus fuerzas y este la soltó de inmediato, chillando de dolor.

Comenzó a soltar patadas y golpes desesperadamente, hasta lanzó su maleta en la cabeza de uno de ellos, logrando librarse y correr, con aquellos hombres tras ella.

Sintió una navaja rozando su brazo, seguido por la sensación de cálida sangre derramándose.

Estaba claro que aquel era el peor día de su vida.

Cuando sintió que sus piernas no podían más, un hombre se cruzó en su camino y la aprisionó en sus brazos.

- Todo va a estar bien – susurró una familiar y tierna voz masculina.

Gruesas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. La herida de su brazo quemándole. Sonidos de patrullas y voces pronunciando su nombre, las cuales cada vez se escuchaban más lejos.

Entonces todo se puso negro.

* * *

><p>Decidí dejar un poco de suspenso hasta el próximo capitulo, muahaha (¿) bueno, ni tanto ._.<p>

Enamorada de un muchacho durante 6 años sin verlo? D: JÁ XD pero bueno, todo puede pasar en los fics.. .no? D:  
>¡Hasta la próxima! Espero sus reviews :3<p> 


	4. Te busqué y me encontraste

**¡****Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y por leerme!**

**Este capitulo me costó bastante trabajo D: y no creo que haya quedado tan bien, pero bueno, eso lo deciden ustedes :) ¡Aquí vamos!**

* * *

><p>Aquel abrazo la hizo volver al pasado, 10 años atrás para ser más exactos.<br>Aquel abrazo era el mismo que había recibido la noche que llegó a Wammy's House. Era el mismo sentimiento de haber estado en peligro, pero ahora sentirse completamente segura y a salvo al cuidado de alguien.

- Watari….- susurró en voz casi inaudible, antes de quedar inconciente.

La lluvia pegando contra la ventana la hizo despertarse con algo de ánimos. Los días lluviosos siempre la ponían de buen humor.

- Que sueño tan extraño – dijo, hablando con ella misma - me atacaban criminales de los Ángeles y Watari venía y me resca….- abrió sus ojos y, debido a lo que vio, no terminó su frase.

No estaba en Wammy's House como ella esperaba. Era un bonito cuarto de hotel, con las gotas de lluvia pegando en el gran ventanal del balcón.

Notó cierto dolor punzante en su brazo derecho, y cuando revisó lo tenía vendado.

Aquello no había sido un sueño.

Lo primero que lo vino a la mente fue que estaba en la habitación de los hombres que la habían atacado, así que se paró rápidamente, decidida a salir de ahí, pero luego recordó que un hombre la había abrazado y el sonido de las patrullas.  
>Además su maleta y su bolso estaban ahí, y si hubiera sido alguna clase de secuestrador no se hubiera molestado en recuperarlas o curarle la herida del brazo.<p>

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo sobresaltarse. Se giró rápidamente y se encontró con el que seguro había sido su salvador. Era el mismo hombre que la había ayudado con su problema en el restaurante….era Watari.

¿Cómo había sido tan tonta como para no darse cuenta?  
>Había cambiado un poco desde la última vez que lo vio. Tenía unas cuantas arrugas más, menos pelo y un poblado bigote blanco, pero ese no era pretexto para no darse cuenta.<p>

Esa sonrisa de bondad era inconfundible. Aunque le cambiaran todo el rostro con cirugía, aquella sonrisa única de hombre bueno bastaba para saber de quien se trataba.

Pero no por nada la nombraron la más despistada en Wammy's.

Corrió hacía en anciano y lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos. Era como abrazar a un padre después de un largo viaje de trabajo.  
>Porque más que un director de orfanato eso había sido para ella durante mucho tiempo: un papá.<p>

Quillsh sacó un pañuelo y secó las lágrimas de la joven.

- Sigues siendo como una niña pequeña – dijo – aparte de bastante distraída y torpe.

- ¿Ahora por qué? – frunció el seño.

- Uno. No puedo creer que no me reconocieras en el restaurante. Dos. No puedo creer que hayas perdido la cartera junto con todo tu dinero. Tres….

- Ya, ya. Quedó claro – sonrió. De nada servia negar que su nivel de idiotez sólo iba para arriba.

Watari llevó un poco de té al cuarto y charlaron un largo rato. Jeannine tuvo que decirle la verdad sobre el porqué había salido de el orfanato tan de repente para ir hasta ahí.

- ¿Te sigue doliendo el brazo? – inquirió Watari.

- No. Al principio me dolía un poco, pero ya no siento nada.

- Me alegro. Ryuzaki es bueno con las heridas.

- ¿Ryu…..?

- ¿Hablaban de mi?

La chica se giró para ver quien había irrumpido en la habitación tan de repente, y al ver le dio un vuelco el corazón.

L había crecido, pero seguía con esa pose encorvada que le restaba centímetros. Llevaba ropas que seguramente eran una o dos tallas mas grandes de la que debía usar.  
>Su tez era más pálida que antes y se le habían formado unas ojeras tan pronunciadas que cualquiera pensaría que era maquillaje.<p>

Quería ir hasta el y abrazarlo tan fuerte que le tronaran las costillas. Besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire. Darle un buen golpe en la cara por haberla dejado de la manera en que lo hizo…pero sólo se quedó ahí sentada, admirándolo con el brillo de los ojos de una princesa cuando ve a su príncipe llegar tras esperarlo mucho tiempo.

- La última vez que te vi te llamabas diferente – _Bravo. ¿No quieres decir algo más estúpido?_

- Es por seguridad – aquella voz hizo que las piernas le flaquearan un poco a la castaña – Ya era hora de que despertaras.

No estaba alucinando. Él si estaba ahí.

- Y dime – dijo, sentándose de aquella manera tan peculiar, tomando una galleta de las que había llevado Watari para el té- ¿A qué has venido a los Ángeles tan repentinamente?

Hanni cambió su expresión contenta por una seria y nerviosa. Volteo a ver a Watari, esperando que le dijera que hacer, pero lo único que hizo fue sonreír y ponerse de pie.

- Los dejaré solos – anunció, saliendo rápidamente del cuarto.

- ¿Dije algo malo?

La chica miró sus calcetines, mientras el rubor se extendía por sus mejillas.

- Vine a buscarte - respondió por fin.

L abrió los ojos, exclamando sorpresa. Esa respuesta no se la esperaba.

- ¿Buscarme?

Jeannine se puso de pie, dio unos pasos hacía la ventana y corrió la cortina.

Prefirió mirar el cielo nublado mientras hablaba en vez de ver a la cara a aquel chico. La mirada de Ryuzaki era algo que ella no podía sostener.

- Cuando te fuiste sin despedirte yo...yo realmente me sentí muy mal – explicó, sin saber bien por donde comenzar - me di cuenta de lo mucho que eras para mí y de lo mucho que me hacías falta...

Giró un poco para ver a L, el cual se había puesto de pie. Podía ver confusión en sus grandes ojos aunque su rostro fuera inexpresivo, así que regresó su vista a las nubes y siguió.

- El mes de tu estancia en Wammy's fue el mes más feliz que yo hubiera tenido en esos 10 años que estuve ahí - trataba que su voz temblara lo menos posible - yo tenia amigos, sí, pero nunca uno como tú - _si es que se te puede llamar amigo_- nunca nadie me apartó un lugar en el comedor, nunca nadie me ayudó a curar mis heridas, nunca dejé que nadie me viera llorar porque sabía que nadie me diría algo que ayudara como tú lo hacías...- una pequeña lagrima que no pudo ser retenida rodó - nunca dejé que nadie se enterara de mi...enfermedad...nunca volví a tener un hombro en el cual llorar...

- ¿Entonces para eso me querías? - dijo L, por fin. Hanni pensaba que ya se había dormido o algo por aquel silencio mientras ella hablaba - ¿Para ser tu paño de lágrimas?

¿Su voz era así de seca siempre o lo hacía apropósito?

- ¿Qué no entiendes nada? - suspiró, dando media vuelta. Se sorprendió al chocar con L ¿En que momento se movió tan rápido hasta ahí?

- ¿Qué se supone que tengo que entender con lo que me estas diciendo?

Él entendía a la perfección lo que estaba tratando de decirle, pero se estaba haciendo el tonto. O más bien aquella conversación lo había atontado un poco.

Jeannine lo tomó por los hombros para alejarlo un poco (tan corta distancia la ponía muy nerviosa) y por fin lo miró a los ojos.

- Tú te ganaste lo que nadie pudo estos diez años...te ganaste mi co...mi confianza - corrigió - lo que nadie pudo en 10 años tú te lo ganaste en tan sólo un momento - dicho esto lo soltó, dándole un ligero empujón - ahora te imaginaras lo miserable que me sentí cuando te fuiste sin despedirte...

- L-Lo siento - hasta Lawliet se sorprendió que no se le pudiera ocurrir algo mejor que decir, pero esa conversación realmente no se la esperaba, y mucho menos de alguien que llega tan repentinamente - Nunca me imaginé que pudiera ser tan especial para una niña en Wammy's - _o más bien nunca pensé que pudiera ser tan especial para alguien en esta vida.  
><em>  
>- Está bien...Ya pasó.<p>

Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos. Unos segundos eternos en los que Hanni no sabía que rayos acababa de hacer, y decidió no reflexionarlo por miedo a arrepentirse.

- Esta puede ser tu habitación hoy - dijo L por fin, cambiando el tema, destruyendo ese incomodo silencio - nos estamos moviendo constantemente de hotel, así que no te molestes en desempacar sus cosas hasta mañana que nos reinstalemos.

- ¡Espera! – le detuvo ella al ver que abría la puerta para irse - ¿Te refieres a que…ahora viviré aquí…contigo?

- ¿No quieres? Porque puedo conseguirte un avión de regreso a Winches….

Los brazos de la castaña rodearon su torso con fuerza y no pudo terminar su frase. Él le devolvió el abrazo torpemente, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

- Gracias.

- Anda, ve a descansar – le dijo, haciéndola que lo soltara – Te despertaré en un rato para que comas algo…

Hanni se tumbó en la cama, y cuando Lawliet salió de la habitación soltó un largo suspiro.

Acarició su brazo vendado, recordando las manos que la habían curado una vez más.

- Cuando te dije que se quedara con nosotros te negaste rotundamente – le recordó Watari, sirviéndole una taza de café - ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

- Vino desde muy lejos y no tiene a donde ir. Además tal vez pueda ser de ayuda…

Todo eso era verdad, pero la verdadera razón por la que la había dejado era porque las palabras de aquella chica habían tocado algo dentro de Lawliet que nadie había podido tocar jamás.

La gente que se molestaba en buscarlo eran criminales tratando de cobrar venganza o quitarlo del camino, pero jamás alguien que se sintiera afecto y mucho menos alguien que lo considerara especial.

El siempre estaba con Watari, el cual viajaba constantemente para resolver asuntos o investigar, y en ese tiempo L se quedaba completamente solo.

Aunque a veces lo negara, el también disfrutaba de la compañía. No de muchas personas, pero sentía la necesidad de alguien.

Tal vez aquella chica había llegado hasta él por esa razón.

Además…aquel había sido su primer abrazo en años.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí está :D espero que les haya gustado, y si no pues…nimodo, ya lo escribí ;_;<br>Haha recordé cuando vi la escena de la lluvia (en aquel episodio tan triste que aún no supero) y yo nada mas esperaba a que llegara el momento en el que se le corriera el maquillaje a Lawliet por la lluvia…luego carburé y recordé que eran ojeras XD  
>En fin. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!<strong>

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! :D**


	5. Estorbo

**Rayos, por más que me tarde en escribir me doy cuenta de que los capis son súper cortitos :|  
><strong>**Y me da miedo de que entonces las cosas me estén quedando demasiado… ¿apresuradas? No sé como decirlo.  
>Pero por más que intento hacerlos más largos nomás no me sale ;O; en fin.<br>Aun así espero que lo disfruten. Aquí el capi :D**

**(Estoy contenta. Un amable usuario me explicó ya como editar los capis. Me estaba faltando sólo un paso *facepalm* pero ya estoy trabajando en arreglar todos los errores por si llegan nuevos lectores, yeah.)**

* * *

><p>Tecleo, escribir, sorbo de café. Tecleo, escribir, sorbo de café.<br>Hanni llevaba observándolo hacer eso durante ya más de una hora y media.  
>Callada. Sólo viendo la espalda encorvada del chico desde el sillón de atrás.<p>

Así habían sido sus primeras dos semanas como "ayudante del mejor detective del mundo".

Aunque "ayudante" no era como ella misma se llamaba. Más bien ella tenía la función de "calienta sofá" cuando acompañaba a L mientras trabajaba y "alfombra humana" cuando se cansaba de estar sentada y se acostaba en el suelo.  
>Las únicas tareas que le habían asignado era ir a comprar comida (sobre todo tenía que hacer paradas en la pastelería y dulcería) y sólo porque a Watari no le gustaba verla sin hacer nada.<p>

Ahora estaban hospedados en un hotel en Texas, ayudando a la policía con otro caso, sólo que esta vez L trabajaba con el nombre de Erald Coil.

Hanni comenzaba a sentir sueño cuando L se giró para hablarle.

- ¿Quieres ayudarme un poco, Ayumi? – le ofreció L.

Ayumi era el nuevo nombre falso que Ryuzaki le pidió que utilizara, así como él, por seguridad.

Ella sonrió y se puso de pie rápidamente, contenta de poder ayudar.

* * *

><p>- Lo siento mucho, Ryuzaki, en serio – se disculpó Hanni por enésima vez.<p>

Había regresado a su sofá tras haber derramado todo su jugo de frutas en el papeleo que L estaba pasando a la computadora.

- Tienes suerte de que tenga mente fotográfica - aunque L siempre tenía esa monótona voz, esta vez se lograba detectar cierto tono de enojo - Aun así me tomará toda la noche hacer eso de nuevo, y eso que hoy pensaba aprovechar para dormir...

Si su propósito era hacerla sentir basura, lo había logrado.

Aunque ya estaba oscuro, tomó su bolso y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Ryuzaki estaba enfadado y ella no soportaba la tensión en el aire.

- Aparte de inútil, torpe – se decía para si misma entre dientes – lo único que me voy a ganar tarde o temprano es un vuelo de regreso a Winchester.

Ella ya había pensado esos días en irse. Darle las gracias a L y Watari y tomar un vuelo de regreso para no dar más molestias, pero….simplemente no podía.

Por fin había encontrado a L (ó más bien, el a ella) y aunque sólo le viera la espalda todo el tiempo le encantaba estar con él.

No. No se iría. Lo que tenía que hacer era demostrar que sería útil y no un estorbo.

Regresó corriendo al hotel -las calles comenzaba a vaciarse y una mala experiencia ya había sido suficiente-, y cuando entró en a la habitación no encontró a L en su escritorio.

- ¿Y Ryuzaki? – le preguntó a Watari, antes de que este entrara a su habitación.

- Dijo que mejor terminaría mañana y esta noche dormiría – respondió Watari, señalando el sofá, donde se asomaba la cabellera pelinegra – y será mejor que tu hagas lo mismo.

Hanni asintió, dando unos pasos hacía su cuarto para despistar, y cuando el anciano cerró su puerta ella corrió con pasos silenciosos hasta la computadora.

* * *

><p>Cuando Lawliet despertó y logró ajustar sus ojos a la luz se dio cuenta de que su silla estaba ya ocupada.<p>

Al principio L se sintió molesto, ya que lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que seguramente ya había borrado más de la mitad de lo que había trabajado esa semana.

Cuando revisó estaba abierta una hoja en blanco del _block de notas_, con la barra de desplazamiento diminuta y hasta abajo, ya que al parecer el sueño la había vencido y la cabeza de su compañera llevaba oprimiendo la barra espaciadora desde hace horas.

Cuando pudo borrar todos los espacios en blanco se encontró con un "lo siento" subrayado y en negritas.

Examinó todas las ventanas que tenía abiertas.

Había pasado a la computadora toda la información del papeleo que le faltaba (obviamente sin contar lo había bañado con jugo, ya que esa información sólo L se la memorizó) y había ordenado alfabéticamente todos sus archivos.

Acababa de ahorrarle horas de trabajo.

Aunque L le levantó la cabeza jalando su cabellera no se despertó.

Tenía la boca abierta y babeaba un poco. L no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

Le soltó la cola de caballo y la cara de Hanni fue a parar al escritorio.

- ¡CUIDADO CON PAPRIKKA, PALADESHKA NÉY! – exclamó sobresaltada, despertando.

La melodiosa risa de Ryuzaki llegó a sus oídos, y olvidó por completo el dolor en la nariz por el golpe que acababa de recibir.

- No vuelvas a llenar mi teclado de baba.

Hanni se limpió la boca y clavó la mirada en sus pies, avergonzada.

L se acercó un poco a su rostro y la hizo levantar la mirada.

- Gracias.

Hanni le sonrió, con la hermosa sensación de satisfacción al hacer algo bien esta vez.

* * *

><p><strong>No pregunten de donde salió Paladeshka Néy, que ni yo misma tengo idea de donde me salió esa palabra de repente XD capaz de que es una grosería o algo así en algún idioma D: haha si lo saben, me lo hacen saber.<strong>

**Ya sé, capítulos cortitos…pero créanme que me costó trabajo. Era un capitulo donde la mitad la cambié por completo y como que he estado bloqueada._. Pero aun así espero que no llegue al punto de merecer tomatazos D:**

**¡Oh! Y a lo mejor piensen que L me queda un poco OcC (¿es OoC o OoC?) pero…bueno, en la serie no sale L metido en esta clase de situaciones, así que no sabemos como sería…Apuesto a que si Light hubiera estrellado su cara llena de baba en el escritorio L se hubiera reido XD además sale de mi inspiración para su entretenimiento y mi descarga de imaginación (tengo demasiada información en esa sección y necesita ser vaciada un poco para cuando comiencen las clases XD)**

**Lo digo porque el otro día estaba leyendo criticas sobre el OcC y las Mary Sue y todas esas cosas…y rayos, son gente tan dura y exigente ;_;**

**Creanme que hago mi mejor esfuerzo para que esas cosas no pasen, pero Death Note y sus personajes son demasiado complejos y a veces esta clase de cosas es normal que pase, supongo.**

**Aun así espero que lo estén disfrutando C:**

**¡Les mando un abrazo, mis queridisisisisimas lectoras! :3**

**(Rayos, en Word se veía más largo D:! lamento que haya sido tan corto ;_;)**


	6. Carnada

- Está lloviendo a cantaros – comentó Hanni, entrando al cuarto, empapada de pies a cabeza.

- Vete a dar un baño – le ordenó L – lo último que quiero es que pesques un resfriado.

Ella obedeció. Dejó un botecito de galletas en el escritorio del detective y corrió a la ducha.

L tomó una jirafa de chocolate e inconcientemente su mente se distrajo de la investigación y se concentró en otra cosa; ese día se cumplía un mes desde que Hanni había llegado herida a su cuarto de hotel en Los Ángeles.

_- ¿Y qué haremos con ella después de la investigación? – inquirió Watari, cerrando la puerta de la habitación de la chica, que acababa de quedarse profundamente dormida._

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- Dijiste que la querías para ayudarte en la investigación, ¿no? – decía el anciano, sentándose enfrente de L – podríamos llamar a Roger y regresarla al or..._

_- No – interrumpió L __bruscamente, casi inconscientemente._

Después de eso se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de sus torpezas y que no era realmente necesaria para resolver el caso….no quería que Ayumi se fuera.

Lawliet siempre fue un chico solitario, aun más cuando salió de Wammy's y comenzó con su vida de detective.

La única persona con la que convivía en persona era Watari.

A decir verdad no le importaba mucho estar solo, al contrario, disfrutaba su soledad. Pero como todo ser humano, con el paso del tiempo sintió la necesidad de alguien más. Un amigo, amiga o tal vez sólo un compañero de trabajo. Pero su poca confianza en la gente y su personalidad extraña no eran factores que ayudaran a L, así que jamás intentó convivir con alguien más.

No le daba mucha importancia…y entonces llegó Hanni.

L no se hubiera acordado de ella si Watari no se hubiera encargado de recordarle. Para él había sido tan solo una niña más en Wammy's.

Cuando llegó, herida, lo primero que hizo fue conseguirle un boleto de avión a Winchester para regresarla en cuanto despertara…pero entonces supo la razón por la que ella había viajado hasta ahí.

Aun no podía creer que alguien se hubiera acordado de él después de tanto tiempo sin verlo. No podía creer que alguien se hubiera tomado tantas molestias para verlo. No podía creer que fuera algo para alguien…

Al principio dudó, pero ahora no se arrepentía para nada de la decisión que había tomado al dejarla ser su acompañante. Ella insistía en cooperar para la investigación, pero con su presencia era más que suficiente.

Watari le había comentado de una de las veces que había hablado con Hanni. Ella le había dicho que tenía miedo de ser un estorbo para L y que tuviera que irse.

Pero ella no estaba de sobra. Para nada. Ella era lo que a L le hacía falta.

Ahora siempre había alguien a su lado. Ahora podía hablar con alguien si el así lo deseaba. Ahora, cuando volteaba a su derecha, alguien siempre le dedicaba una sonrisa. Cuando Watari tenía que viajar, ya no se quedaba solo.

Ryuzaki siempre había sido serio, pero ahora comenzaba a sonreír un poco más. Aquello era inevitable cuando Hanni estaba a su alrededor.

- L…- le llamó una voz, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – dejé mi ropa en mi cuarto.

- Pues sal por ella.

- ¿¡Estás loco! ¿¡Acaso quieres verme desnuda!

- ¡Enróllate en la toalla y sal!

- E-está bien ¡Pero no te atrevas a voltear! – se escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse - ¡Y cierra los ojos, que sé que me reflejo por el monitor!

- Como si quisiera verte – obediente, cerró los ojos.

- ¡Ya, ábrelos! – le gritó, ya encerrada en su habitación.

Jeannine comenzó a buscar en su maleta y en sus cajones, pero era inútil. Había llevado toda su ropa a la lavandería y tan sólo le había quedado ropa interior.

Muerta de vergüenza, le contó su problema a Ryuzaki a través de la puerta.

- Vaya que eres torpe – decía L, tomando una playera y un pantalón de su armario.

Hanni entreabrió la puerta lo suficiente para sacar su brazo y tomar la ropa.

- ¿¡Estás loco! ¡¿Qué pretendes andar desnudo por ahí? – exclamó, lanzándole las prendas.

- ¿Y por qué andaría desnudo?

- Esa es tu ropa ¿no?

- ¿En serio crees que todo este mes he usado la misma ropa? – abrió un poco la puerta y le entregó la ropa de nuevo.

- ¿No es así?

L puso los ojos en blanco.

- Que toda mi ropa sea igual es otra cosa.

- ¿Y yo que iba a saber? - dijo, poniéndose el pantalón. Si hubiera sido de la verdadera talla de Lawliet jamás le habría entrado, ya que ella si tenía cadera. - Siendo tú no me sorprendería que te mantuvieras limpio con la mente.

- No soy un alienígena, Ayumi.

- Yo la verdad ya no sé que creer – bromeó, saliendo de la habitación mientras se cepillaba el pelo.

El pelinegro se fue a sentar de nuevo para seguir trabajando en la computadora y Hanni le siguió, aunque tres pasos antes de llegar terminó con la cara en el suelo.

- Me quedan gigantes estos pantalones – se quejó, poniéndose de pie, señalando como los jeans le cubrían los pies.

- Deja de quejarte, que de no ser por eso andarías desnuda.

Ayumi se sentó en la silla a un lado de L y olfateó discretamente su ropa.

_- Huela a L – sonrió._

- Hueles lindo – comentó L, haciendo que la joven se sobresaltara – tu cabello…huele a fresas.

- Debe ser el shampoo nuevo – explicó, nerviosa, mientras sus mejillas adquirían un color rojo – deberías probarlo.

- Un hombre con cabello olor a frutas no es muy masculino.

- ¿Y quién se va a enterar? – puntualizó Ayumi – Estamos encerrados aquí todo el tiempo.

- Hablando de encierros – L volteo y la miró a los ojos – tengo un trabajo para ti….

* * *

><p>- ¿Estás seguro que no me pasará nada?<p>

- Ya te dije que te tranquilices.

- Pero si el alcanza a hacerme algo…

- Se instalaron cámaras. Daré órdenes en el momento indicado.

- ¿Estás seguro que es aquí?

- 99% seguro.

- Pero Ryu….

El detective colgó el teléfono. Hanni tragó saliva y avanzó hasta el lugar indicado.

Le habían dado la tarea de ir a investigar la escena del crimen, o más bien era la carnada.

No quería que la operación fracasara, pero muy en el fondo esperaba que la situación fuera ese 1% y Ryuzaki estuviera equivocado.

Según Lawliet, el sospechoso, de alguna manera, hacía que sus victimas – la mayoría de las veces jovencitas como Hanni – entraran a su mansión, y después de eso nadie jamás las volvía a ver.

Pasó lo más disimuladamente posible por enfrente de la entrada, cuando sintió como algo se le clavaba en el tobillo y el dolor la obligaba a tirarse al suelo.

Alguien salió de inmediato de la mansión y se hincó a su lado.

- Oh, rayos, ¿estás bien? – inquirió con voz preocupada. Era un hombre de no más de treinta años, rubio y bien vestido – estaba practicando tiro al blanco y dejé la ventana abierta…

Al escuchar esto la chica volteo a ver su tobillo, el cual estaba bañado de sangre y tenía un dardo bien clavado.

- Ven, te curaré adentro – el hombre la cargó en brazos con asombrosa facilidad y la llevó hasta adentro del recinto.

- Con que así es como lo hace – se decía para el mismo L, observando todo desde la habitación en un enorme televisor – Watari, la cámara 5, por favor.

Watari oprimió un botón, cambiando la imagen. Ahora podían ver como aquel hombre le vendaba la herida a la chica desde una cámara oculta en la sala.

- Ryuzaki, ¿no es momento ya de mandar a los policías? – Watari se encontraba realmente ansioso. Estaba completamente en desacuerdo con que hubieran utilizado a Ayumi como el cebo.

- Aun no – se limitó a contestar el pelinegro, observando con atención.

Aunque no lo admitiera, el también estaba preocupado.

- Ven por aquí – señaló el sospechoso, mientras guiaba a la chica hacia una puerta al final del corredor – creo que tengo una medicina para quitarte el dolor…

Después de que abrió la puerta la empujó con fuerza, obligándola a entrar, y rodó unos 5 escalones abajo.

- Nos vemos, dulzura – susurró burlón aquel sujeto, y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Ella trató de incorporarse y se puso de rodillas.

Apestaba. Era un olor indescriptiblemente desagradable.

La bombilla de la habitación estaba apunto de apagarse, pero la débil luz era suficiente para ver un poco a su alrededor.

Había un total de 12 mujeres ahí. Todas simplemente observando o llorando en silencio, con heridas severas en todo el cuerpo. Otras simplemente….ya estaban muertas.

Había más victimas involucradas. Ayumi estaba segura que ya se había desecho de los cuerpos.

Si no era capaz de ver una escena así en una película mucho menos en la vida real. Era algo espantoso.

Entró en pánico y los pensamientos más negativos atacaron su mente.

Aquel hombre tenía armas y mataba a todos los oficiales de policía. L no lograba salvarla y ella se quedaba en ese lugar hasta morir.

Escuchó pasos y la puerta se volvió a abrir. El rubio la tomó por el cuello con tanta fuerza de la castaña sentía que en cualquier momento se asfixiaría.

- ¡Acérquense y la mato! – amenazó el hombre, apuntándole la cabeza con una pistola a la carnada, ahora rehén.

Ella no soportó más y tiró una patada para atrás. Al parecer dio en el objetivo, ya que el hombre la soltó de inmediato, dejándola respirar de nuevo.

Un oficial la tomó en brazos y la sacó de ahí inmediatamente, mientras los demás se encargaban del asesino...

* * *

><p><strong>Estoy enojada. Ayer hablaron de Death Note en la tele (lo pusieron en el puesto número 1 de 25 animes en un programa de un canal de acá :3) y NO LO VÍ ;_; me enteré 1 hora antes o menos, justo cuando el programa ya había terminado :( en fin, hablando del capi:<strong>

**Iba a ser más largo, pero mejor decidí dejar la próxima parte para el próximo capitulo (aparte de que ya me moría por subir :P) ayy como me encanta poner en peligro a mis OC's D: jojojo**

**Espero que hayan adivinado donde le pegó Hanni a ese villano, muahahahaha (?) :D y que el capi les haya gustado ^o^ un abrazo (repartanse abrazos y amor y acabemos con el odio y las guerras, como dice mi querido lector Dakeru-Kun :P) y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**¡RECUERDENLO! SI VEN UNA FALTA DE ORTOGRAFÍA O CUALQUIER TIPO DE ERROR, POR FAVOR HÁGANME SABER! :D**


	7. Miedo

Hanni se dirigía a la pastelería a recoger la tarta de fresas que L había encargado.  
>Quería correr y apresurarse ya que el local cerraría en tan solo 5 minutos, pero la lluvia se lo dificultaba bastante.<p>

Después de todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. La pastelería había cerrado temprano.

Caminaba de regreso, decepcionada. L se enfadaría de no tener su dulce favorito. 

Comenzó a temblar cuando sintió los pasos de alguien más tras ella, pero cuando se giró no logró ver a nadie en aquellas desiertas calles.

- Seguro estoy de paranoica de nuevo...- justo en ese momento unos brazos le sujetaron por la cintura y otro par de manos le amordazaron y le vendaron los ojos.

Ella se movía desesperadamente tratando de zafarse de quién trataba de meterla a un auto por la fuerza.

- Si sigues igual de terca, dulzura, te mataré - le amenazó una voz grave y ronca. Ella, muerta de miedo, dejó de oponer resistencia.

Después de un largo rato el auto se detuvo y le jalaron la cabellera para bajarla.

Su oído logró detectar el deslizar de una puerta eléctrica y la música de ascensor.

Tras caminar por un largo pasillo y escuchar como giraban un picaporte fue lanzada contra el suelo con fuerza al tiempo que le quitaban la venda de los ojos.

Hanni hubiera jurado que el corazón se le detuvo por lo menos unos 3 segundos al ver que la habían arrastrado a su habitación de hotel, ahora completamente destrozada.

Computadoras y televisores desechos, vidrios y pedazos de lámparas por todos lados y muebles volteados.

- Vaya que nos hemos divertido decorando – Jeannine se giró para ver el causante de todo aquello.

Trace Porter. Un hombre alto, bien vestido, rubio y musculoso…asesino al cual Erald Coil había atrapado diez minutos después de haber encerrado a Hanni con todas esas mujeres secuestradas.

A un lado se encontraban los que la habían atacado en su primer día en los Ángeles, riendo.

La obligaron a ponerse de pie y la tumbaron en el sillón. Antes de que Porter tratara de hacerle algo, se aseguró que estuviera bastante cerca para tirarle una patada en la mandíbula.

El atacante retrocedió, mientras, entre quejidos de dolor, ordenó a sus cómplices que se encargaran.

La jalaron del brazo, amenazándola con una pistola, hasta el baño, donde la hicieron entrar con una patada en la espalda y cerraron la puerta tras ella.

Escuchó risas y luego un portazo proveniente de la entrada.

Contuvo esas enormes ganas que tenía de romperse en llanto y trató de pensar en una solución rápidamente, pidiéndole a Dios que Watari regresara de su viaje antes, o que L apareciera en su rescate, ya que seguramente había logrado escapar…

…pero L no había salido del hotel en ningún momento.

- ¿Ayu? – musitó alguien desde la ducha. Ayumi sintió un enorme nudo en el pecho al reconocer la voz.

Corrió la cortina, encontrándose con Lawliet, sentado en el suelo completamente desnudo, cubriéndose de la cintura para abajo con una toalla mojada.  
>Tenía el cuerpo cubierto de golpes y cortes, con una profunda herida en el pecho.<p>

- Ryuzaki – su voz era entrecortada y no pudo guardar más el llanto.

Hanni sentía como aquellos ojos agotados y tristes le desgarraban el corazón.

Entonces la ruidosa respiración de L cesó.

- ¡L! – Gritó, desesperada, zarandeándolo por los hombros - ¡L, NO TE VAYAS! ¡NO ME DEJES, LAWLIET, PORFAVOR!

Pero era inútil. L estaba muerto.

Se acurrucó a lado del cuerpo sin vida y acarició su cabello negro, el que tanto le había encantado admirar. Acarició las mejillas frías y pasó su dedo suavemente por esos finos labios.

Si iba a morir, moriría ahí, a lado de la persona que más había amado en la vida…  
>- ¡HANNI!<p>

La chica despertó de golpe, con las manos de Watari tomándola por los hombros.

Suspiró aliviada. Todo había sido un sueño (uno bastante real).

- ¿Qué rayos soñabas?

La chica apretó los labios y unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

- Watari, soy una cobarde – comenzó a decir – Soy una llorona inútil.

- ¿De qué rayos hablas?

La chica le soltó la verdad a Watari, entre sollozos y lágrimas, quitándose un enorme peso de encima.

Era la tercera vez que tenía una pesadilla así. Siempre ella capturada, herida, cuerpos sin vida…pero esta vez había sido la peor. Ver a L muriendo, aun en sueño, era la cosa más horrible que había visto jamás.

Estaba completamente aterrada. La imagen de mujeres muertas y ese olor a sangre no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza, y eso la desesperaba.

- Seguro L ha trabajado con mujeres más valientes que yo.

- Pero son mujeres que han elegido hacer eso y tienen experiencia en esas cosas, Hanni – Watari trataba de consolarla, pero era inútil. Ella ni siquiera lo escuchaba.

Se sentía estúpida. Se sentía inútil. Sentía cobarde.

Maldijo al destino que la hizo nacer sentimental, llorona y tan carente de valentía.

- Pero yo haré lo que sea por L, aun si salgo herida – confesó Hanni – no quiero ser un estorbo.

- ¿Por qué lo haces? – inquirió Watari, molesto con Ryuzaki por haberle obligado a hacer eso a la castaña – Tendrías una vida más feliz estudiando artes en Winchester, como siempre habías querido…

Ella abrazó sus piernas y declaró con una leve sonrisa:

- Porque le quiero.

Watari, así como la gente que había convivido con ella en Wammy's, no entendía que es lo que la había hecho sentir eso por el detective, pero estaba seguro que nada la haría cambiar esa idea.

El anciano la abrazó y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

- Por favor no le digas todo esto a Ryuzaki – le suplicó Hanni, mientras él ponía la mano sobre el picaporte – Si se llega a enterar…seguro no me querrá tener aquí por inútil.

- Tranquila, no le diré nada – aseguro el hombre – Yo no le diré nada.

Tras salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él, se encontró con Lawliet recargado en la pared, el cual había escuchado todo.

- ¿Qué haremos con ella, Ryuzaki?

L no respondió. Se quedó callado, cabizbajo, con las palabras _"Yo le quiero"_ resonándole en la cabeza, con un enorme sentimiento de culpa golpeándole el pecho.

- Iremos a Inglaterra a quedarnos por un tiempo y le buscaré una escuela – respondió el detective por fin – Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ella por ahora.

- La mejor opción sería regresarla a Winchester, donde tiene a amigos en el orfanato y a Roger para cuidarla hasta que sea mayor de edad – opinó Watari, algo molesto.

- Si la regresas probablemente me buscará de nuevo o cometerá alguna tontería- dijo el pelinegro, convencido de que así sería.

- Si quieres que ella se quede contigo sólo tienes que decirlo y no tener que inventar excusas…

L le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose de nuevo al sofá, sin responderle.

Watari soltó un suspiro de resignación. Nada ni nadie le harían aceptar a L en voz alta sus sentimientos, de los cuales ni siquiera estaba seguro que el mismo detective aceptara.


	8. Soy un idiota

WAAAAA, PERDÓN! Es la primera vez que me tardo tanto en subir fic :| pero es que no me había llegado NADA de inspiración. Espero que no se olviden de mi, por que de por si siento que estoy perdiendo lectoras y a mi lector que no se ha pasado por acá ;_; por favor revivan y no se olviden de mi!

El otro día termine de leer Another Note y encontré una parte que yo había puesto igual en uno de mis capítulos anteriores :O La de las ojeras tan pronunciadas que parecían maquillaje…JURO QUE NO LO COPIÉ DE AHÍ! XD

En fin, este capi no me gustó mucho mucho…siento que no me quedó tan bien :( pero en fin. Les prometo que el próximo capi será mejor :D

* * *

><p>- Este lugar es ENORME – dijo Hanni, levantando notablemente la voz en la última palabra.<p>

- Cállate, harás que vengan a quejarse – le regañó L.

Acababan de llegar a su nuevo hogar en Inglaterra. Era un enorme y lujoso departamento de dos pisos. Tres habitaciones, cada una con su baño, con una enorme cocina y una sala aun más grande.

- ¡Esta es mía! – exclamó la chica, entrando a la habitación principal, lanzando su maleta en la cama ya instalada.

- Iré a arreglar unas cosas con el gerente – anunció Watari – no haga destrozos, por favor.

La chica levantó en pulgar, sonriente, y el anciano salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Hanni traía tan poca ropa que no le tomaría ni 3 minutos meterla en los cajones, así que las acomodó por colores para entretenerse y perder el tiempo.

Después de la ropa se decidió a acomodar algunas cosas como sus cuadernos de dibujo en el escritorio – también instalado posteriormente a su llegada – cuando un pequeño papelito con un garabato en el salió de uno de sus diccionarios.

Se había olvidado por completo que eso estaba ahí….

_- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó L, haciendo que la pequeña se sobresaltara._

_- Di-dibujo – respondió, nerviosa – es para mi clase de ciencias – tomó el papel y le mostró el bosque con animalitos en el que estaba trabajando._

_- Lindo dibujo –halagó L._

_- Gracias – dijo, volviendo a su tarea, dándole la espalda a L para que no se percatara de su sonrisita nerviosa – aunque aun no logro terminar el lobo…_

_- Oh, yo se hacer de esos – Lawliet le quitó el lápiz de la mano y comenzó a trazar – es algo así, y la cola, y las orejitas por aquí…_

_Cuando Hanni vio el "lobo" que L había hecho sin poder evitarlo se echó a reír a carcajadas. Era como un gusano con dos cuatro palitos como patas y dos albóndigas – bastante deformes – como orejas._

_- L, dibujas horrible._

_- Lo sé – asintió, devolviéndole el lápiz y alejándose sin decir más.  
><em>

Hanni no había borrado aquello de su trabajo – lo cual le costó un punto de su calificación – y cuando le entregaron su trabajo había recortado aquel lobo deforme y lo había guardado como un tesoro.

Apretó el papelito contra su pecho y luego lo volvió a guardar en uno de sus cajones.

- ¿Terminaste de guardar tus cosas? – aquella voz la hizo sobresaltarse y se levantó tan rápido que se pegó con la esquina de una de las repisas.

- Sí – respondió con voz ahogada a causa del dolor, mientras se frotaba la frente.

- Si serás idiota – L se acercó y le retiró la mano de la frente para poder revisar la herida – estás sangrando – el contacto de la piel fría de el detective la hizo estremecerse, además que estaba tocando la zona afectada.

La llevó a la cama y le ordenó que no se moviera. Salió rápidamente de la habitación, y regresó segundos después con un pequeño botiquín de emergencias en las manos.

- ¡Arde, arde, arde! – se quejaba la castaña mientras L aplicaba el alcohol.

- Eso te pasa por ser tan torpe.

Ayumi trató de contener las lágrimas, las cuales no sabía si eran por el ardor en su frente o el nudo de vergüenza en su garganta.

Pronto perdería la cuenta de todas las veces que Ryuzaki había tenido que limpiarle la sangre.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan torpe? Siempre metiéndose en problemas frente a una persona tan inteligente y cuidadosa como él.

- Lo siento – susurró cuando L le colocaba las vendas.

- No entiendo por qué te disculpas. La que se cayó fuiste tú…

- Soy tan idiota, siempre haciéndote perder el tiempo tomando el papel de enfermero…

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio incomodo. L terminó de encargarse del golpe y se sentó a su lado.

- Sí, lo eres – afirmó L – Yo también lo soy.

Hanni enarcó una ceja.

- Siempre que tengo que ir a la cocina por un bocadillo nocturno olvido prender las luces y termino lastimándome con los muebles en mi camino – hizo una mueca. Algo así como una sonrisa – eso demuestra que soy un idiota.

Hanni sonrió tan solo de imaginarse a L brincando en un pie mientras se masajeaba el otro.

¿Acaso acababa de tratar de reconfortarla?

A decir verdad, ese momento le hizo recordar mucho a la primera vez que habló con L. Ambos en la habitación, sentados en la cama, él a su lado derecho con su extraña posición y haciéndola sentir mejor.

- Gracias.

Giraron sus miradas a la puerta al escuchar unos pasos, cuando Watari apareció.

- ¿Me voy por unos minutos y ya te has descalabrado de nuevo?

* * *

><p>- ¿Podrías traerme un poco más de pastel, Ayumi? – le pidió L, mientras el redactaba una carta para Roger en la computadora. La chica de inmediato se paró del sofá, envuelta en una cobija, y corrió a la cocina.<p>

Cuando volvió y le entregó el trozo de tarta, Ryuzaki puso un fajo de billetes en sus manos.

- No he pedido propina – bromeó Hanni.

- Es para que salgas de compras – le explicó – por lo que sé no tienes nada de ropa de invierno.

- Pero L…aquí hay muchísimo dinero - dijo, contando los billetes - Yo sólo necesito un abrigo y un pantalón…

- No. Cómprate mucha ropa y cualquier otra cosa que quieras.

- ¿No quieres que te compre algo a ti? – Inquirió, tomando su bolso y poniéndose los zapatos – siempre traes la misma ropa….siempre igual….

- Por mi no te preocupes. Ahora vete.

Hanni asintió y salió rápidamente por la puerta hasta el cetro comercial.

* * *

><p>Caminaba con dificultad por las ocho bolsas llenas de ropa que llevaba cargando. Había comprado suéteres, blusas, abrigos, pantalones, una elegante bufanda negra para Watari y le seguía sobrando dinero.<p>

Sus ojos se posaron sobre un hermoso suéter azul en el escaparate de una tienda masculina.

Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Ryuzaki, y aunque él le hubiera dicho que no quería que le regalaran nada, que el dinero lo gastara en ella y que siempre insistiera en usar ropa igual…no pudo evitar comprárselo. Combinaba perfecto con ese cabello azabache y su tez blanca.

De sólo pensarlo era atractivo.

Y aunque fuera el dinero del mismo L el que había pagado el suéter, ella se lo había comprado con mucho cariño.

* * *

><p>31 de Octubre. Cinco de la madrugada. Hanni terminó de envolver la prenda y caminó sigilosamente hacía la habitación de Ryuzaki, el cual seguramente estaría despierto….<p>

Pero se equivocó. El detective estaba profundamente dormido en su silla.

Dudó unos minutos en despertarlo o no, pero cuando decidió irse y esperar una hora más tarde L abrió los ojos.

- Ryuzaki – sonrió, y regresó rápidamente a abrazarlo – Feliz cumpleaños.

Lawliet le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y luego trató de zafarse, pero Hanni se aferró a él con más fuerza.

- Ya puedes soltarme.

- No – se negó ella, sin moverse.

Ryuzaki frunció el seño y recurrió a lo primero que se le vino a la mente.  
>Acercó su boca a la cara de Hanni y le lamió la mejilla.<p>

Ella se alejó al instante, tallándose el rostro.

- ¡L, que asco!

- No te metas conmigo – dijo, burlón.

Hanni refunfuñó y le lanzó el obsequio.

Él lo tomó, algo sorprendido. Admiro la caja mientras Hanni se mostraba impaciente por que lo abriera.  
>Quitó la envoltura con delicadeza hasta retirar la tapa y encontrarse con el suéter azul cielo.<p>

La castaña se mordió el labio, nerviosa. ¿Qué no le había gustado? ¿La regañaría? ¿Por qué no decía nada?

El detective se acercó a ella, algo dudoso, y luego se lanzó a sus brazos, abrazándola de una manera tan torpe que Hanni rió. Seguro que no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo.

- Hace siglos que alguien no me daba un regalo de cumpleaños así – le susurró al oído, contento – gracias.

Hanni sonrió, enternecida.

- ¿No me lamerás de nuevo, cierto?

* * *

><p>Lo de L idiota fue inspirado en una escena eliminada de Death Note en la que L sale hablando a travez de la computadora con los niños de Wammy's :3<p>

Bueno, espero que no haya sido TAAAN terrible. Un abrazo y hasta el próximo capitulo C:


	9. Sueños

**De una vez les advierto que es un capi REALMENTE CORTO, y esta vez no tuve la intención de hacerlo más largo, ya que esta sólo iba a ser la parte de un capítulo, pero decidí dejarla aparte para dejar que esa frase fuera el final y dejaran volar su imaginación (?) y todo eso. Espero no tardarme mucho con el próximo capi para no dejarlas con tan poquito.**  
><strong>¡Que lo disfruten! <strong>

* * *

><p>Era una noche fría aquel 11 de diciembre. Ayumi se encogía cada vez más, en posición fetal, tratando de darse calor, aparte de las 3 mantas que tenía encima, pero era inútil. Hacía mucho frío aquella noche en Inglaterra.<p>

Quería ir por más mantas, pero todas estaban guardadas en el armario de Ryuzaki, el cual tenía un sueño exageradamente ligero y ella no sería quien lo despertara, ya que después de dos días sin dormir sería una verdadera desconsideración.

"_Ya no aguanto más" _pensó la castaña, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose sigilosamente por el pasillo hasta la habitación del otro lado.

Para su suerte, al abrir la puerta del cuarto ésta no provocó ningún rechinido innecesario.

En su camino al closet, un ruido la hizo quedarse quieta.

"_Lo desperté, lo desperté, lo desperté…."_Pero el detective sólo se había girado hacía otro lado. Hanni se llevó una mano al pecho, aliviada.

Era la primera vez que veía que L no durmiera sentado. La chica no pudo evitar acercársele y observarlo más detenidamente. Tan pacifico, acostado como la gente normal, con las manos juntas palma con palma debajo de su mejilla. Parecía un angelito descansando.

Se dio cuenta que tenía las cobijas hasta los pies. Mientras trataba de taparlo de nuevo un brazo la tomó por el cuello.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba en la cama, con los brazos de L rodeándola con fuerza, dejándola completamente inmóvil.

Sintió como una mano los cubría con la gruesa manta y la volvía a rodear, pegando sus cuerpos aun más.

Ella podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de Ryuzaki, que a diferencia de los suyos (que podría escucharlos hasta Watari desde la otra habitación) tenían un ritmo normal. Suerte que nadie podía verla porque tenía la cara completamente roja.

Había encogido los brazos en su pecho, así que la única opción era empujar a L para que la soltara, pero corría el riesgo de despertarlo…y eso sería aun más vergonzoso.

_¿Tiene el sueño ligero y dormido arma todo este alboroto?_

Podía sentir el dulce aliento de Ryuzaki rozándole la cabeza. Era una situación inapropiada e incomoda…pero aun así, en el fondo, Hanni esperaba que no se le diera oportunidad de escapar y tuviera pretexto para quedarse.

Y cumpliendo sus internas peticiones, L jamás se movió, y antes de que se diera cuenta Ayumi ya estaba profundamente dormida entre sus brazos.

* * *

><p>Una tremenda molestia en la vejiga la hizo despertar, pero cuando lo hizo se encontraba en su habitación.<p>

- Todo fue un sueño – suspiró con alivio y con decepción a la vez, poniéndose de pie para ir al sanitario.

Cuando salió y se fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno Ryuzaki ya estaba sentado en el sofá.

- Buenos días – saludó, metiendo pan en el tostador.

- Buenos días, Ayu. ¿Dormiste bien?

- Sí, aunque tuve un sueño bastante extraño.

- Me supongo. Anoche no parabas de moverte y quejarte.- arrastró una silla del comedor y se sentó – Tuve que llevarte a tu cama a eso de las 5. Llevo despierto desde esa hora.

Hanni se quedó paralizada y no se dio cuenta que estaba derramándose la leche hasta que cayó un poco en su pie descalzo.

¿No había sido un sueño? ¿Entonces que había soñado? ¿Hablaría dormida? ¿Habría dicho algo indevido?...

No fue capaz de contestar, así que L se le adelantó:

- ¿Qué rayos hacías anoche ahí?

Ella, sonrojada, le explicó la verdad mientras preparaba el jugo. Estaba tan nerviosa que tuvo que repetirlo ya que había echado, distraídamente, el pan a la licuadora.

- Pensé que tenías el sueño ligero…ya veo que no – concluyó, poniéndole un bizcocho enfrente, el cual no demoró en ser mordido.

- Ya veo... Te pondré mantas en tu armario para cuando se te ofrezca. No vuelvas a entrar en mi habitación si no es para algo en verdad importante, por favor.

Hanni asintió, aun con las mejillas sonrosadas.

A los pocos minutos Watari llegó y le dedicó una sonrisa, a diferencia de L, al cual tomó por el hombro y le pidió si podían hablar un momento en el pasillo, dejando a Hanni desayunando sola.

Mientras caminaban a la entrada podía imaginarse de que se trataba. Veía a Watari sacando su lado paternal y haciéndole preguntas sobre por qué rayos habían dormido juntos, que eso había sido inapropiado, que era mejor que siendo tan joven ella viviera en otro lado en vez de estar encerrada todo el tiempo.

Hanni era fácil de engañar, pero sabía que a Watari tendría que decirle la verdad.

L se había despertado desde que la chica abrió la puerta de su habitación.

El anciano sólo repitió la conversación que L había predicho en su mente. Ryuzaki no se movía. Sólo escuchaba.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo Quillsh, esperando una reacción departe del chico.

- Ella se queda conmigo – respondió L. Wammy se llevó una mano a la sien. Pareciera que su sermón le había entrado por un oído y le hubiera salido por el otro.

- Entiende que tiene sentimientos por ti. Lo único que vas a hacer es herirla al tenerla aquí y crearle ilusiones erróneas.

L agachó la cabeza y curveo ligeramente los labios.

- Ella me importa más de lo que tú piensas, Watari. 

* * *

><p><strong>¿¡POR QUÉ NO SOY MI OC! ¿¡PORQUE LOS ANIMES NO SON REALES Y PODEMOS MANIPULAR LA HISTORIA CON LOS FICS, POR QUÉ!<strong>  
><strong>Acurrucada en los bellos brazos de Ryuzaki mientras duermes, sifgskfghskhfskhdf :3 muero de amorrrr. <strong>


	10. Discusión

**Personitas, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron en el capítulo anterior. Llegaron varias lectoras bonitas nuevas *-* bienvenidas :D**

**Me quedé tan contenta que me apresuré a escribir el capi 10, pero entre que salí y que me atoraba en ciertas partes no pude terminarlo, pero quiero dejarles de una vez esta part. Lo pensé mucho, ya que quería dejar este capi largo...pero estaba impaciente por subir xD aparte le da algo de suspenso. **  
><strong>Mañana en mi país comenzamos clases en varias escuelas.. así que lo subo rapidísimo para irme a dormir :| la otra parte solo le faltan unos pedacitos, así que cuando reciba los reviews prometo subirla cuanto antes :D<strong>

**Espero que haya quedado bien D: y que les guste! un abrazo :D**

* * *

><p>La nieve caía, haciendo de Inglaterra un hermoso paisaje blanco.<p>

El ambiente de la ciudad era agitado, pero muy alegre y pacifico al mismo tiempo. Al día siguiente sería nochebuena, por lo que el centro estaba lleno de gente haciendo preparativos y comprando obsequios.

Ayumi disfrutaba esos días salir del departamento y sonreírle a todo aquel ser humano que se le cruzara en frente.

La Navidad era una de sus épocas favoritas desde que era muy pequeña. Adoraba todos esos olores, colores y melodías navideñas. Se podía sentir amor y amabilidad en el aire.

Una de las razones por las que salía era porque, por primera vez, L la ponía de muy mal humor.

Cada vez que trataba de animar a L y convencerlo de celebrar Navidad terminaban ambos molestos por la terquedad de cada uno. L que no cedía y Hanni que era insistente. El era cortante y amargado. Estaba acostumbrada a su actitud seria, pero entre seriedad y amargura hay diferencia.

No podía imaginarse a toda la ciudad cenando en familia y ellos tres sin hacer nada en casa. No iba a permitirlo. No iba a darse por vencida, y estaba decidida a darle una Navidad tan maravillosa a L que cambiaría de opinión.

Por primera vez desde que había tomado un avión a Los Angeles extrañaba Wammy's House. Ahí siempre había entusiasmo hasta del chico más reservado, todos dispuestos a ayudar con la decoración y los preparativos. Las cocineras se esmeraban tanto con la cena que de solo pensar en el postre se hacía agua la boca (hasta a Hanni le preparaban un postre especial por su problema) y al final de la noche llegaba Roger con un enorme traje rojo a repartir los regalos….

_24 de Diciembre. Al marcar el reloj las once de la noche se creó un enorme alboroto en el orfanato. Era hora de los obsequios. Todos se dirigieron corriendo a la puerta, emocionados, cuando Roger…es decir, Santa Claus, entró con un enorme saco en el hombro._

_Todos corrieron a la sala y el hombre de ropas rojas comenzó a repartir los presentes, de más pequeños a más grandes._

_- Para ti, Javier, ¡Oh, y para el joven Terry una pistola de agua nueva! – exclamó, entregándole el juguete a un joven moreno, el cual lo recibió contento- No quiero verte cerca de mi…de la oficina de Roger – sonrió – Oh, yéndonos a los años superiores comenzamos por ¡Hanni!...- le llamó, buscando la enmarañada cabellera entre la multitud - ¿Hanni? – después de unos segundos, pudo encontrarla a lo lejos, sentada en el marco de la ventana, sola._  
><em>Cuando cruzó aquel mar de niños y logró acercarse a ella, la escuchó susurrar algo mientras dirigía la mirada al cielo.<em>

_- Permíteme ver a L este año…no te pediré nada más, solo ese pequeño favor…_

_Roger le puso una mano en el hombro, enternecido, obligándola a voltear y entregándole sus lápices de colores nuevos._

_- Feliz Navidad, Hanni._

No pudo evitar recordar todas las veces había escrito en la carta para "Santa": _"Roger…es decir, Santa, déjame ver a L este año"_ y el, obviamente, ignoraba la petición y le regalaba algún articulo de dibujo nuevo. A ella terminaba encantándole y dándole un buen uso, pero aun así prefería a L sobre cualquier otra cosa material. Sabía que el director, por más que le suplicara, la probabilidad de que se lo cumpliera era bastante baja, así que todas las Navidades se lo pedía a la estrella más grande en el cielo, a Dios, y a cualquier ser que la estuviera observando y tuviera el poder para cumplirlo.  
>Pero ahora que podía hacerse realidad el deseo de pasar una Navidad con Lawliet este se comportaba como un completo <em>Grinch<em>.

- Buen día para joderte el circuito, elevador – maldecía, cargando las enormes bolsas llenas de adornos Navideños seis pisos para arriba.

Cuando por fin llegó, un joven con aspecto cansado salió de su departamento. Al verla, le sonrió.

- Ya ha quedado, Ayumi – anunció, entregándole las llaves del lugar, señalando un enorme árbol de Navidad en el centro de la sala.

- ¿Cuánto te debo?

- Considéralo como un regalo de Navidad – guiñó un ojo. La castaña le sonrió.

- ¡Feliz Navidad, Ruben! – exclamó, antes de que el chico cerrara la puerta de su apartamento.

Le había pedido a Watari que sacara a L a dar un paseo para darle tiempo a Ruben que instalara el pino navideño y a ella que colocara lo demás. Quería sorprenderlo.

Pensando en el detective, había comprado la mayoría de los adornos para el árbol con forma de dulces y pastelitos. Cuando terminó de colgar las luces, lo siguiente que sacó al azar de una de las bolsas fue muérdago. Lo observó por un rato, pensando. Se avergonzaba de haberlo comprado. Era una tontería...pero tal vez, si corría con suerte, ella podría...

- Qué más da - dijo, subiéndose a una silla para colgarlo - lo más que puede pasar es que L se niegue a bes...

Y antes de colocar el adorno, el sonido de la puerta la hizo tirarlo al suelo y dar un brinco. L y Watari habían llegado antes de lo esperado.

L suspiró con fastidio.

- ¿No te repetí hasta el cansancio que no quería esto?

* * *

><p>Jeannine metía su ropa en la maleta, cada prenda llevándose una lágrima salada.<br>Había tratado inútilmente de convencer a L de celebrar Navidad. Intentó hablándole de regalos y de enormes postres, pero ni siquiera eso lo había animado.

_- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan antipático?_

L se giró, con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan molesta y hacer berrinche cuando no consigues lo que quieres?

Lo había insultado, ganándose una respuesta de igual clase. Le había gritado, mientras él sin tener que subir ese monótono tono de voz la había hecho pedazos.

_- Me arrepiento de haberte dejado quedar._

_- Pues….tal vez yo me arrepiento de haberte buscado._

_- Bien. Te regresas hoy mismo a al orfanato. Podrás celebrar allá todo lo que quieras._

Ayumi se lo buscó. Fue terca, y por una estupidez causó un problema mayor,el cual le costó su estancia en aquel departamento. Todo por no quedarse callada cuando debió.  
>Ni siquiera dijo cosas que en realidad pensara; el orgullo era el que estaba hablando por ella, y ahora se arrepentía de cada palabra que salió de su boca.<p>

Tenía una enorme presión en el pecho, a tal grado de que le costaba respirar. No podía dejar de llorar ni de odiarse a si misma en ese momento. Entre todas las estupideces que había cometido esa era la peor.

Todo lo que había logrado después de años de no poder estar en contacto con L…ahora que regresaba de donde venía no podría volverlo a ver jamás, porque de todos modos, el dejó claro que ya no la quería ahí.

Se secó las lágrimas, tomó su bolso y arrastró su maleta hasta la puerta de L. Alzó su puño para tocar, pero después de pensárselo mejor lo bajó, sacando un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo. Terminó de escribir y lo pasó por debajo de la puerta, esperando que L se diera cuenta.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente hasta el primer piso y Watari ya la esperaba en el lobby.

- El taxi ya está esperándote – anunció - ¿segura que no quieres que te lleve yo al aeropuerto?

- No, Watari…gracias – lo miró por unos segundos de silencio incomodo. Este la abrazó con fuerza.

- Te enviaremos tus otras cosas después ¿ok? cuídate mucho ¿Sí?

- Tú también, Watari, gracias por todo – decía, tratando de contener el llanto – y….cuídalo mucho, por favor.

Por fin se separaron y la chica salió del edificio hasta el taxi, sin poder dejar de mirar atrás.

Ya perdido de vista el taxi en la oscuridad de la noche, Quillsh subió hasta el sexto piso y abrió la puerta del departamento, suspirando con tristeza al ver las cajas llenas de adornos que Hanni tuvo que quitar antes de empacar.

* * *

><p>Cuatro de la madrugada. L había permanecido sentado en su cama, observando la ventana desde la pelea de la noche anterior.<p>

Al gruñirle el estómago se vio obligado a ponerse de pie, y al llegar a la puerta un papelito se le pegó en la planta del pie.

_Preparé tarta de fresas para ti, pero supongo que ya no es necesaria guardarla hasta la noche del 24. Está en el refrigerador._  
><em>No me odies, por favor.<em>

_- Ayumi_

Se deslizó por el barandal de la escalera y corrió hasta el refrigerador, sacando la tarta de este con cuidado.  
>No tardó ni dos segundos en tomar un tenedor y comenzar a comer – sí a eso se le podía llama comer. "Devorar" sería un termino más adecuado – saboreando cada trozo. Estaba deliciosa.<p>

La castaña para la cocina no era nada buena, pero aquel postre era simplemente perfecto.

Jugueteó con la última fresa, pensativo. Tenía cierta sensación desagradable en el pecho. Algo que ya había sentido tiempo atrás…

Aquello, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, era tristeza. Tristeza por estar solo, algo que no había sentido desde que Ayumi llegó a su vida.

De saber que las cosas terminarían así jamás la hubiera dejado quedarse. Le dijo cosas que no debió de haber dicho.

_- Sí, eres una carga, y muy pesada.  
><em>  
>¿Una carga pesada? No tenía idea de donde se había sacado eso. Claro que no era una carga. Era la compañía que cualquier solitario como él deseaba. Era su única amiga en el mundo.<p>

_"No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo ves perdido_". Hanni lo hacía sentir bien. Siempre que le sonreía su corazón tenia cierta "calidez". ¿Era eso a lo que llamaban "_sentirse amado_"?

Esperaba extrañarla, pero no apenas unas horas después de su partida.  
>Se había encariñado. Era algo inevitable…pero aun había tiempo para remediar el error.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado *-* nos vemos, bonitas! (L)<strong>


	11. Navidad

**Por fín ya está aquí el capi 11 :D no había podido escribir por eso de la escuela y porque vino familia de fuera y casi no estaba en casa y todo eso, pero ya estoy aquí!**

**Y bueno, yo no suelo hacer esto, pero quisiera que leyeran el capítulo con esta canción:**

**http: /www. youtube. com/ watch?v= ofbVGCQ2tdM (ya saben, quiten los espacios) es que escribí este capi escuchándola...creo que si esto fuera una serie esa canción quedaría bonita como fondo :3 **

**Y sin más, comencemos! **

* * *

><p><em>- Watari, compra boletos de avión para salir esta noche a Winchester, por favor…<br>_  
>Aunque a veces no lo pareciera, L Lawliet también era un humano, por lo que tenía sentimientos. No era perfecto y cometía errores.<p>

Pero estaba dispuesto a remediarlos.

A decir verdad sentía algo de miedo. Se imaginaba a Hanni, divirtiéndose con sus amigos de Wammy's House de nuevo, después de estar encerrada durante meses, disfrutando de regalos y comida deliciosa. ¿Y sí cambiaba de opinión y no quería regresar con él? ¿Si se daba cuenta que aquel era un mejor lugar para ella hasta que sea mayor de edad y pueda estudiar artes, como siempre ha querido, en vez de vivir tan solo con un detective fachoso y su "mayordomo"?

El daño estaba hecho, y no sabía si al pedirle perdón la recuperaría…pero quería dejar las cosas claras. El no la odiaba, y jamás sería así.

- Espero que no cancelen el vuelo – comentaba Watari, conduciendo lento por el camino lleno de nieve – no podremos llegar para mañana si…

- ¡Watari, espera! – el anciano se frenó bruscamente ante tal grito.  
>Se giró de inmediato para ver que sucedía, pero sólo era L observando la cafetería que tenían a un lado.<p>

- L, no tenemos tiempo de comprar comida, come en el avión, llegaremos tarde…

- Mira – señaló, y Watari también se sorprendió al observar bien por la ventana hacía el interior de el lugar.

En una de las mesas del fondo estaba Ayumi.

- ¿No vienes? – inquirió L, al ver que Watari no le seguí al bajarse del auto.

- Esto es algo que debes resolver tu sólo – respondió, volviendo a poner el motor en marcha – Yo iré a tomar ese avión. Una visita a Wammy's no me vendrá nada mal. Dale un abrazo a Hanni de mi parte – y sin decir más, se alejó entre la oscuridad y nieve, dejando a Ryuzaki sin trasporte a media hora de casa (en auto).

Entró a el local, en donde los únicos clientes aparte de Hanni eran una pareja que charlaba animosamente y una familia, ambas mesas con regalos encima.

La chica estaba en un lugar más alejado, concentrada en su taza de chocolate caliente.

- ¿Piensas pasar Navidad aquí sola? – preguntó, subiéndose a la silla enfrente de la chica adquiriendo esa rara posición para sentarse rápidamente. Hanni lo observó, sorprendida y nerviosa. – Pensé que estarías en Winchester.

Dicho esto, Hanni agachó la mirada, volviéndola a clavar en su bebida, creando un silencio incomodo. Luego dijo algo que L no pudo escuchar.

- ¿Qué?

- Que he dejado el dinero para el avión en el departamento…- repitió, pero L, de nuevo, no fue capaz de oírla.

- No te entiendo.

- ¡Que he dejado el dinero para el avión en el departamento, Ryuzaki! – exclamó, levantando el rostro por fin, mientras sus mejillas se teñían ligeramente de rojo – No he comido nada en todo el día, apenas me quedan unas cuantas monedas para este chocolate…

- ¿Y por qué no has regresado por el? ¿Pensabas pasar la Navidad sola aquí? ¿Y luego qué? ¿Morir congelada afuera sólo por no querer admitir tu torpeza e ir por el dinero al departamento?

Ayumi escondió más la mirada bajo su flequillo, apretando los puños con fuerza.  
>Era cierto que no tenía idea de que haría, pero L no tenía por qué decirle algo.<p>

- ¿A que rayos has venido? ¿Me encontraste y viniste a burlarte de mí? – le retó, reprimiendo las ganas de darle un puñetazo.

- Sí – mintió, solo para hacerla enojar, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo y tomando lo que tenía dentro.

- Ya lo hiciste, puedes irte, porque prefiero mil veces pasar Nochebuena congelándome sola a tener que estar conti….- los labios de L besándole fugazmente la mejilla la paralizaron, haciéndola callar.

Lo miró. Se había parado rápidamente de su silla para poder estirarse y alcanzar su rostro desde otro lado de la mesita, tirando accidentalmente la taza de chocolate al moverse tan rápido, sosteniendo sobre sus cabezas el ramillete de muérdago que ella había comprado el día anterior.

Aunque había poca gente en el establecimiento sentía miles de miradas sobre ella. Algunos observan enternecidos, otros extrañados por Ryuzaki sin zapatos y su aspecto fachoso, y las meseras algo molestas por batidillo que habían hecho en el suelo, pero a la vez sin atreverse a interrumpir el momento.

El pelinegro dejó un billete en la mesa, con una mano tomó la maleta de Hanni y con la otra tomó la de la chica, guiándola hasta la entrada del lugar.

- Ella es mona para ese chico desaliñado ¿no creen? – fue lo único que Ryuzaki logró escuchar entre todo lo que la gente había comenzado a cuchichear, antes de salir de la cafetería rápidamente.

Hanni no podía sentir más que un cosquilleo en la mejilla, en la parte donde L había posado sus labios, y el calor de la mano de éste apretando la suya.

Su cerebro aun no podía digerir bien lo sucedido ¿Qué rayos había sido aquello?

Recorridas ya cuatro cuadras – de lo cual Hanni no se percató por permanecer sumergida en sus pensamientos – subieron a un autobús, sentándose en la parte trasera.

No se dirigieron la palabra en todo el camino, pero aun así L no dejó de apretarle la mano en ese tiempo.

Tal vez para él no significaba nada…pero Hanni no podía parar las mariposas que invadían todo su cuerpo.

Ryuzaki, aliviado de sí traer las llaves en el bolsillo ya que Watari se había ido, abrió el departamento y empujó a Hanni para hacerla pasar.

Cerró la puerta con seguro de nuevo tras él, y cuando se giró ahí estaba Hanni, observando la habitación con brillo en los ojos.

Lawliet había colocado todos los adornos navideños de nuevo.

- Has sido muy estúpida – habló, por fin – Pudo haberte pasado algo malo ahí afuera ¿sabes? Tenías que haber venido por tu dinero…

- Yo…no podía volver – dijo ella, tratando de que su voz no temblara – me dijiste que no querías volverme a ver, y no quería darte más razones para que pensaras que soy una idiota distraída.

- Créeme, hay mil razones por las que creo que eres una idiota – dijo L, burlón. Hanni agachó el rostro y apretó los puños, comenzando a enfadarse – pero hay mil y una más por las que quiero que te quedes…por favor – añadió, sin saber de que parte de su cerebro había salido eso. El no solía ser así de romántico.

Ayumi sintió las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas, y en ese instante se abalanzó sobre Ryuzaki.

- Perdóname. Jamás quise decirte esas cosas horribles. No me arrepiento de haberte buscado. No eres antipático y yo fui la que debió obedecer después de todo lo que haces por mí…-se disculpaba Hanni, sollozando.

- Ya, ya – L le acarició el cabello torpemente, tratando de tranquilizarla – Perdóname a mí. Estaba siendo egoísta. Todo lo que te dije tampoco es cierto.

- ¿Y que rayos hacías en esa cafetería, eh?

- Fui a buscarte – Hanni retiró la barbilla de su hombro para mirarlo a los ojos, aun con las manos en su cuello, algo confundida. L se apresuró a explicar – Iba a volar a Winchester por ti, pero logré reconocerte en la cafetería justo a tiempo. Watari ha aprovechado el vuelo, así que sólo estamos tú y yo…

_" Iba a volar a Winchester por ti"._Hanni sonrió, y se sonrojó al percatarse de que sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca, pero no fue capaz de moverse.

- Cenemos – dijo Ryuzaki, interrumpiendo aquel silencio, alejándose de Hanni.

El detective había comprado puros pasteles diferentes, varios de ellos bajos en azúcar por supuesto. Se pusieron un trozo grande cada uno en su plato y movieron el sofá hacía la ventana, para observar el cielo estrellado a petición de Hanni.

- ¿Por qué…. odias la Navidad, L? – se animó a preguntar la castaña, esperando que eso a él no le molestara. Este se metió un gran pedazo de tarta a la boca y tuvo que esperarse a tragar para contestar.

- No recuerdo muchas cosas de mis padres. No puedo recordar ni siquiera sus rostros – comenzó a explicar – pero si recuerdo que fue una nochebuena en las que mis padres me abandonaron. No te pongas sentimental – le dijo a Hanni al ver como se le anegaban los ojos en lágrimas - Yo no fui un bebé deseado. Estoy seguro que haberme quedado en el orfanato fue lo mejor.

Ella, con timidez, dejó su plato a un lado y se acurrucó en el costado de Ryuzaki, dirigiendo su concentración al cielo de nuevo.

- Yo jamás te dejaré solo.

El pelinegro soltó su cuchara inconcientemente. Aquellas palabras golpearon su corazón, haciéndolo curvar ligeramente los labios, formando una sincera sonrisa.

¿Eso era lo que se sentía tener una amiga, eh?

Jeannine se recordó a ella misma en sus navidades en Wammy's. Le gustaba sentarse a observar las estrellas. Sonreía siempre ante el estúpido pensamiento que L estaría observando esa misma estrella desde donde fuera que estuviese.

Jamás se hubiera imaginado que tiempo después estaría acurrucada junto a él, observando esa misma estrella brillante.

Se le había concedido su deseo de Navidad.

Cuando el reloj marcó las doce en punto, Lawliet deslizó la mano y puso una cajita envuelta y decorada con un moñito plateado en el regazo de Hanni.

- Eso es como agradecimiento por la tarta de fresa.

Ella lo abrió, emocionada, encontrándose con un lindo brazalete dentro de él, con medallitas en forma de pastelitos.

Besarlo en aquel momento era lo que ella más quería, pero tenía que contener sus impulsos y no permitir que se arruinara el momento por una estupidez.

Simplemente se giró y le regaló una de sus más cálidas sonrisas.

_- Hanni, entra por favor, te vas a resfriar – le decía Roger desde la entrada, mientras la chica de 12 años observaba las estrellas, acostada en la fría nieve del patio delantero._

_Se paró de mala gana, sin más remedio que obedecer._

_Antes de entrar, se giró y le lanzó una mirada a la más grande y brillante de las estrellas, llevándose una mano al corazón, murmurando unas palabras que esperaba que el aire llevara hasta aquella persona tan especial que esperaba que estuviera admirando el cielo también en aquellos momentos._

_- Feliz Navidad, Lawliet._

* * *

><p><strong>Hanni es tan cursi :B hice mi mejor esfuerzo en este capi. Espero que les haya gustado :D<strong>

**Un gran abrazo, lectoras bonitas :D**


	12. Fiebre

**8 reviews y nuevas lectoras, soy feliz :) lamento la tardanza de este capi, la malvada escuela no me da tiempo ): ¡Pero aquí está por fin!**

**Disfruten :)**

* * *

><p>- Vamos, L, sonríe.<p>

- No.

- Oh, vamos – decía Hanni, jalándole la comisura del labio.

- Por favor, Ayumi, tengo trabajo…

- Te digo que sólo tomará un segundo, sonríe para mi, por favor…

Ryuzaki mostró los dientes, pero parecía más una mueca de asco.

- ¡Pero que sonrisa más fea, hazlo bien!

- Te he dicho que no.

Y así había sido el domingo para Ryuzaki desde que el sol salió. Julio había llegado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Le había comprado una cámara fotográfica a Hanni por su cumpleaños, y comenzaba a arrepentirse. Desde el momento en la que la desenvolvió, insistió en hacerlo sonreír para tomarle una foto, y por más irritante que fuera él se negaba rotundamente. Así durante una semana entera.

- Bien, ya lo intentaré mañana – se rindió la chica, dejando su cámara a un lado y sentándose en el sofá. L suspiró aliviado al por fin poder trabajar en paz.

Había comenzado ya desde hace unos días a cooperar con la policía en una investigación la cual consideraba algo insignificante. Normalmente sólo se entrometía cuando había un número alto de personas afectadas involucradas o millones de dólares en riesgo, pero hace bastante que no tenía un poco de "acción".

Después de unas horas se giró para descansar sus ojos de la pantalla, y se sorprendió al ver que Hanni aun seguía ahí. Por aquel silencio juraba que se había ido desde que lo dejó trabajar tranquilo.

- ¿Qué haces? – inquirió al verla tan concentrada trazando algo en una de sus libretas de dibujo. Tenía la nariz casi tocando el papel.

- Dibujo.

- ¿Qué dibujas?

- Nada – respondió cortante, pegando el cuaderno a su pecho al notar que Ryuzaki se acercó para ver.

- Vamos, dime – insistió.

- Si sonríes para la cámara, te lo mostraré – trató de convencerle Hanni, pero L volvió a girar su silla y pegar la vista en el ordenador de inmediato.

- Olvídalo – escuchó a la chica bufar y el rasgueo de la pluma contra el papel de nuevo.

* * *

><p>- ¿Ayumi, podrías traerme un poco de pastel? – pidió L. Después de todo ese trabajo necesitaba un poco de azúcar urgentemente - ¿Ayumi? – repitió al no obtener respuesta.<p>

Escuchó un ronquido. La chica se había quedado dormida con la boca abierta, un brazo fuera del sofá y una pierna subida al respaldo.

L la observó sin moverse durante unos minutos. No era la primera vez que Ayumi caminando por su mente lo distraía involuntariamente, así como no era la primera vez que le era difícil apartar la vista de ella.

Aun con esa nada atractiva postura al dormir Ryuzaki la encontraba bonita. Tal vez demasiado, y eso, de alguna manera, le enfadaba.

Desde que había comenzado a tener todas esas sensaciones y pensamientos se sentía confundido y molesto. No le gustaba nada de eso porque sabía que sí era lo que él pensaba, no era correcto. Se había encariñado con ella, y era algo irreversible, pero no quería llegar a más.

El cuaderno amarillo en el suelo llamó su atención, y sin dudar lo tomó y comenzó a ojearlo.  
>Tenía dibujos realmente buenos. Flores, aves, paisajes, caricaturas…<p>

Pero se detuvo en el que tenía la fecha de ese mismo día.

Era un perfecto retrato de él. Lo único que le faltaba era la boca.

Volvió a dejar el cuaderno en el suelo, arrepentido de haberlo visto, y cubrió a la chica con una de las sábanas de su habitación.

- Ayumi – murmuró, llevándose un pulgar a la boca – hay un 35% de probabilidad…que me esté enamorando de ti –la castaña soltó un ronquido y Ryuzaki se llevó la mano a la frente, sintiendo algo de vergüenza por lo que acababa de decirle a esa chica que ahora babeaba dormida – Ayumi tonta.

* * *

><p>El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse despertó a Ryuzaki de inmediato, casi haciéndolo caer de su silla.<p>

- Le he dicho que cierre la puerta con cuidado – refunfuñó L, estirando el cuerpo. Cuando abrió por completo los ojos vio el bolso de la chica y varios cuadernos a un lado del sofá – y además no puede ser más distraída – gruñó metiendo las cosas en el bolso y saliendo rápidamente del departamento.

- Ayumi – le llamó, alcanzándola antes de que saliera por la puerta del edificio – olvidaste tu bolso de nuevo…

- Gracias, Ryuzaki – agradeció con voz débil, casi inaudible. Sin voltear a mirar al detective, le quitó el bolso de las manos y se dispuso a seguir su camino, pero el la detuvo de inmediato. El simple roce de manos que habían tenido le hizo notar que algo andaba mal.

La obligó a mirarlo. Estaba pálida como la leche, mejillas rojas y parpados cansados. Llevó su mano a su frente y la retiró de inmediato. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

- ¿En serio pensabas salir así? ¿Estás loca o qué? – le reprochaba, mientras la arrastraba de nuevo al departamento.

- Tengo que ir a la escuela, L, hoy tengo un examen y….

- Ese examen puede esperar. Lo importante ahora es tu salud – La obligó a entrar en la habitación y le extendió una pijama, ordenándole que se cambiara de inmediato.

- No, L – se negó - te-tengo que ir a la escuela…

- Ponte esto y métete a la cama.

- No, L…

- Póntelo o te desvisto yo mismo.

- Ya, ya, ya, está bien – se rindió, arrebatándole las prendas de mala gana y metiéndose al baño, del cual salió dos minutos después ya cambiada.

- L, por favor, en serio tengo que ir….

- Deja de insistir – la empujó hasta meterla en la cama. Sacó un termómetro del botiquín y se lo metió a Hanni por el cuello de la playera hasta su axila. Ella se estremeció, pero su rubor por vergüenza se camuflajeó con el de fiebre. Cuando el aparato pitó se apresuró a sacarlo antes de que Ryuzaki lo hiciera y se lo entregó.

- No puede ser – decía, llevando su mano a la frente de Hanni para comprobar si el termómetro no mentía – tienes 41ºC de fiebre. Eso es estar realmente grabe.

- Estoy bien, Ryuzaki – trató de levantarse de la cama, pero se tambaleó y cayó al suelo.

- Está bastante claro que no estás bien. Te quedarás hoy todo el día en cama – sentenció, ayudándola a ponerse de pie de nuevo – yo mismo te cuidaré hoy ya que Watari está encargándose del caso.

Ayumi volvió a acostarse y mientras L llamaba a Quillsh para pedirle consejo. Después de decirle que no al insistirle tres veces que regresaría, por fin le recetó una inyección.

- ¿Una inyección? ¿Tengo que ponérsela en el brazo o en el…?

- Si sé que tú vas a ponerle la inyección obviamente es una que se ponga en el brazo, Ryuzaki – se escuchaba del otro lado del teléfono Wammy, algo molesto por la pregunta, pero aliviado de aclarar ese punto a tiempo.

- Ok. Gracias.

- Cuídala mucho…- alcanzó a decir antes de que L colgara el teléfono. Ordenó el medicamento a la farmacia y se la llevaron hasta la puerta del departamento pocos minutos después.

A decir verdad, L se sentía un poco contento de que Hanni se hubiera enfermado.

Desde que había entrado a la escuela las mañanas de Ryuzaki se habían hecho igual de monótonas y aburridas, incluso más que antes, por el hecho de que ella no estaba ahí.

Había días en los que llegaba tarde a casa por ir con amigos a hacer proyectos o simplemente al cine. También las actividades extra que le obligaban a tomar en las tardes le robaban más tiempo.

Además, un sentimiento que a Ryuzaki le costó comprender que tenía eran celos. No le gustaba que recibiera afecto de otros. La quería solo para él, y eso era algo imposible, por que jamás podría privarla de tener una vida social.

Acarició con torpeza su enrulado cabello, tratando de arrullarla y hacerla dormir, que era lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos.

Por más que tratara, con los días le tenía un afecto más especial que, al contrario a lo que el deseaba, sólo crecía y crecía con las horas. Con cada sonrisa, caricia o minuto de compañía.

Algo tan maravilloso como el querer estaba prohibido para el detective por muchas razones. Él era mucho mayor, y ella necesitaba algo mejor que un fachoso detective.  
>En ese mismo momento se estaba llevando a cabo el plan de captura del asesino en el que había estado trabajando semanas atrás, y se lo estaba dejando todo en manos de Watari por cuidarla. Era una distracción que no se podría permitir de nuevo.<p>

Era un riesgo para ambos. Si en medio de un caso alguien se llegara a enterar de que había algo entre ellos la tomarían a ella para llegar hasta él. Era algo que había visto mil veces en las películas y era muy cierto.  
>Aunque él no se consideraba un héroe, ella podría quedar en la situación de damisela en apuros.<br>No sólo tenía que evitar quererla. Tenía que hacer que ella no lo quisiera más, ya que él tenía bien claro que Hanni tenía sentimientos muy fuertes hacia él.

Pero cada vez que pensaba en eso se aferraba más a ella involuntariamente. No podía negar que Ayumi era algo que necesitaba. Ayumi era su taza de azúcar.

Al llevar ya un buen rato de mareos y vómitos decidió ir a lavarse los dientes para quitarse esa horrible sensación, mientras L la cuidaba a un lado por sí se tambaleaba o caía.

Cuando levantó la cara tras enjuagarse la boca, se miró al espejo y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, como si hubiera visto algo espantoso.

- ¿Qué- qué es esto? – inquirió con voz temblorosa, llevándose las manos a la cara.

- Hanni…es tu reflejo… - decía Ryuzaki, sin entender lo que sucedía.

- S-s-sangre…

- ¿Qué? – antes de que L pudiera sujetarla la chica salió corriendo del baño, sin poder llegar muy lejos, ya que cayó al suelo.

- ¿Papá? – susurró, levantando la vista del suelo y clavándola en un perchero.

Estaba alucinando.

- No es tu papá, Hanni – L quitó el sombrero que tenía encima y lo tiró al suelo.

- ¡LO HAS MATADO! ¡PAPÁ!

- ¡Ayumi, soy L!

- ¡Eres un asesino! ¡ALEJATE DE MÍ! –no tenía la fuerza para ponerse de pie, así que se arrastraba, tratando de alejarse de L, que obviamente logró alcanzarla con tan sólo tres zancadas justo cuando llegó a la puerta del cuarto, después de tomar la inyección, algodón y el alcohol.

- ¡Quédate quieta! – le gritaba, tratando que su voz sobrepasara el nivel de sus alaridos y lo escuchara.

Colocó su cintura entre sus piernas y le sujetó las muñecas, pegándolas contra el suelo. No podría ponerle la inyección si se movía tanto, así que no le quedaba más remedio que tranquilizarla, esperando que la fiebre no fuera a subir.

- ¡No me hagas daño! – chillaba, tratando se zafarse - ¡Por favor, suéltame!

- Hanni, no soy un asesino, soy L…- repetía, pero al parecer era inútil.

- ¡Sueltame!

- ¡Hanni!

- ¡No me hagas nada, por favor, no…!

- ¡JEANNINE LODGE!

La chica se quedó paralizada al reconocer su verdadero nombre después de años de no haberlo escuchado. Hasta Ryuzaki se sintió extraño ya que jamás había tenido la necesidad de pronunciarlo, y a decir verdad se sorprendió de recordarlo tan fácilmente.

Por fin se quedó quieta, y ni siquiera se inmutó cuando L comenzó a aplicarle el alcohol. Fue hasta que vio la jeringa cuando volvió a chillar y apretó los ojos con fuerza, esperando el dolor.

- Si tengo que morir yo…no se acerque a L, por favor – murmuró, aun entre alucinaciones – Es lo único que pido.

- No lo haré – prometió Ryuzaki, siguiéndole la corriente. - Ahora quédate quieta – picó su brazo con cuidado y ella comenzó a llorar y a quejarse por el dolor. Por un momento L tuvo miedo de haberla lastimado.

Retirada la aguja la lanzó al bote de basura y se agachó un poco, escondiendo su nariz en el cuello de Hanni, volviendo a sujetarle las muñecas, mientras los sollozos cesaban. L no sabía si se había quedado dormida o se había desmayado, pero ya estaba tranquila.

Era la primera vez que Elle escuchaba que mencionara a su padre, y eso le hizo sentir algo de curiosidad y tristeza a la vez. Verla llorar le comenzaba a afectar más que antes.

- Yo quería… ir a comprarte un re-regalo - L levantó la cabeza para mirarla y le soltó las muñecas, arrastrando las manos hasta los costados de su cabeza. Comenzaba a abrir los ojos poco a poco, dejando sus parpados caídos, curveando sus labios ligeramente – ¿Linda manera de pasar nuestro aniversario, eh?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ryuzaki, confundido. ¿Acaso estaba alucinando con que estaban casados o algo así?

- Hace un año yo….hace un año…llegar…aquí…

Un año. Un año entero había pasado desde que Hanni había llegado herida a su habitación de hotel en los Ángeles.

Parecía tan poco tiempo, aunque Ryuzaki ya no podía recordar como eran sus días antes de tenerla a ella.

Se sintió algo culpable por no haberlo recordado.

Ayumi se apoyó sobre sus codos, levantándose lentamente, acercando sus rostros peligrosamente, con la intención de darle un beso. L permaneció inmóvil. Pero antes de que lograran rozar sus labios Hanni volvió a caer al suelo, quedándose profundamente dormida.

L siguió paralizado y pronto comenzó a temblar. Apretó los puños y frunció los labios. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía ganas de…llorar, pero ninguna lágrima se asomó tan siquiera. Tenía una revolución de sentimientos que no lograba controlar en su pecho.

- Creo…que la probabilidad sube a un 50% - un cincuenta por ciento era demasiado poco, pero él no quería reconocerlo. Quería permanecer en la negación.

El pijama de Hanni estaba empapada en sudor frío, así que decidió cambiarla. Aun sentado sobre ella, le desabotonó la blusa con los ojos entrecerrados para evitar ver de más, pero Hanni traía una blusa de tirantes debajo, la cual L decidió dejarle.

- La operación fue todo un éxito, Ryu…- Watari abrió la puerta justo cuando L le sacaba el brazo por la manga a la muchacha, dejando al anciano perplejo, creando una atmósfera sumamente incomoda.

- Watari…No es lo que parece…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, personitas ^o^ L se comienza a dar cuenta de sus problemáticos sentimientos después de ya un año D: Y casi hay un beso ahí...pero no. Hanni no podía estar inconsciente en su primer beso con L :P<strong>

**Y Watari sigue pensando que L tiene complejo de violador D:**

**¡Nos vemos! Un gran abrazo :3**


	13. ¡Dando señales de vida! Crayonsenminose

_¡Hola, lectoras bonitas! No saben cuanto las extraño D:_

_Bueno, no tengo capi, pero no me gusta dejar mi fic así de abandonado...así que vengo a dejar señales de vida para asegurarme que no se olviden de mi._

_La razón de mi tardanza es que hace dos semanas me entró una depresión MUY MUY fuerte. No depresión de "El chico que me gusta no me pela" o "Mello no es real ;O;" o "Me siento sola, soy emo D:" extraño deprimirme por cosas así. Esta si es una depresión bien bien :| Me siento triste y vacía desde que abro los ojos en la mañana y me cuesta mucho controlarme :( Ya me llevaron al doctor y con otra doctora, me mandaron gotas, etc...puede que sea hormonal. No lo sé, pero en fin. Esa es la razón por la que no he podido escribir ):_

_Espero poder escribir pronto. Ya estoy mejorando, así que creo que no tardaré mucho ;) ¡Espero que se estén al pendiente y no me olviden, por favor!_

_Les mando un gran abrazo :)_


	14. Impulsos

**Bueno, he logrado escribir este capi (aunque ya tenía casi más de la mitad escrita, pero necesitaba unos ajustes) rapidín antes de irme a dormir. Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, me hacen sentir mejor ^o^ los contestaré pronto :) mientras les dejo este pedazo de capi **

* * *

><p>- Hanni, ya te están buscando abajo…- le avisó L, abriendo la puerta de la habitación de la chica sin molestarse en tocar antes.<p>

Ella se sobresaltó y el labial rojo fue a marcar de su labio inferior hasta la mitad de su mejilla. Luego se giró para fulminarlo con la mirada.

- Ryuzaki, te he dicho mil veces que si no quieres que le ponga cerrojo a la puerta tienes que tocar antes…

Llevaba un bonito vestido blanco de tirantes que le llegaba poco arriba de las rodillas, con unos tacones color café que hacían juego con el delgado cinturón que le rodeaba la cintura. Su cabello perfectamente rizado caía sobre sus hombros desnudos, y el único accesorio que traía era el brazalete que Ryuzaki le había regalado en Navidad, decorando su muñeca derecha.

- Deberías cubrirte un poco esos hombros – le dijo L, mientras Hanni se limpiaba el maquillaje fallido y tomaba su bolso.

- Sí, _papá_– sonrió burlona, sin tomarlo en serio.

Bajaron a prisa la escalera, y Hanni se giró por última vez para despedirse de L.

- Adiós.

- Cuídate mucho ¿Sí?

Cerró la puerta tras ella y soltó un suspiro de decepción. Todas esas horas que había estado arreglándose fueron tan sólo por la esperanza de recibir un cumplido de parte de él. Pero no podía decepcionarse por ello. Estaba claro que L no era mucho de decir lo que pensaba respecto a esa clase de cosas. Ni siquiera estaba segura que le gustaran las mujeres…

- ¿Homosexual? – se dijo para si misma. Esa era una teoría que no había llegado a su mente antes, mientras el saludo de un chico rubio desde su auto la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Ryuzaki tiró la envoltura del chocolate a un lado y abrazó sus rodillas, tratando de quitarse ese sentimiento de arrepentimiento de la mente.<p>

Hanni le había invitado al baile dos semanas atrás, pero el se había negado rotundamente. Una semana después Hanni llegó a casa con un ramo de flores enorme y con la historia de que uno de los jugadores de football de la escuela la había invitado, dejándola sin más opción que aceptar. Ryuzaki había arrojado a Ayumi a los brazos de otro hombre que quien sabe que intenciones tendría. Cuando L supo eso, le prohibió a Hanni asistir al baile, pero Watari le había interrumpido, contradiciendo su prohibición, casi obligándole a ir.

Estaba molesto. Muy molesto consigo mismo. Si tan sólo hubiera aceptado la invitación hubiera podido admirar a Hanni en ese bonito vestido blanco toda la noche…

Sí, quería que se distrajera, que se fijara en otros chicos...pero la idea de perder su cariño lo aterraba. Le encantaba que cocinara para él, que lo abrazara, que se quedara dormida en su costado.

A veces L entraba a su habitación para verla dormir. Era algo un poco raro y acosador (sobre todo incomodo cuando Watari lo descubrió) pero era el único momento que podía observarla y dedicarle una mirada tierna sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Apenas habían pasado dos horas cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Hanni con una expresión agotada y una bolsa de plástico en la mano (además de su bolso). L corrió a cubrirla con una cobija al notar su piel erizada por el frió.

- Has olvidado tu suéter de nuevo - le regañó L - ¿Que haces tan temprano en casa?

- Fue un desastre - dijo Hanni, aunque con ninguna señal de decepción en su voz - Ese estúpido futbolista y sus amigos llevaron alcohol y se pusieron hasta el tope junto con algunas otras chicas. Uno de ellos trató de pasarse conmigo...- L apretó los puños, mientras Hanni seguía contando sin darse cuenta - pero nada que una buena patada en donde más le duele no pudiera arreglar.

- ¿Y viniste caminando sola hasta aquí? ¿¡De noche!

- Hasta el videocentro. Después tomé el autobús.

- ¿Y para que...

- Creí que sería divertido ver una película juntos, ya que últimamente no hay mucho que hacer - interrumpió Hanni, sonriendo - ahora elige una mientras me cambio - y sin decir más, subió hasta su habitación.

* * *

><p>- L…no juegues, por favor.<p>

- Me dijiste que eligiera una.

- ¿¡Pero esta por qué!

- No te quejes. Tú eres la que la alquiló. Ahora cállate que ya va a empezar.

Hanni bufó y se hundió en el sofá. L había elegido la película "Caricias de dulce" una historia sobre una chica multimillonaria profundamente enamorada de otro joven rico, pero cuyas familias estaban enemistadas por completo.

Ayumi se quedó algo decepcionada. Tenía la esperanza de que L quisiera ver la de miedo, así ella podría asustarse y tener un pretexto para acurrucarse en sus brazos.

Romance no era un género que le gustara mucho, y tampoco esperaba que le gustara al L. Sólo la había tomado al azar para que le hicieran la promoción de 3x6.

La historia era bastante lenta y tediosa, hasta que llegó la parte en la que los protagonistas se daban su primer beso. Era una escena emocionante, romántica, apasionada...

- Que asco - dijo Ayumi, a lo que L chistó, ordenándole callar, atento al momento

- ¿Te gusta eso? ¡Se le ven las lenguas!

- Se supone que eso es romántico.

- ¡Tragarse a tu enamorado no es nada romántico!

Ryuzaki sonrió levemente y le lanzó un cojín a la cara. Ayumi no volvió a hablar y siguió viendo la película a regañadientes.

Estaban apenas en una de las escenas intermedias cuando los protagonistas comenzaban a besarse y a quitarse las ropas. L se estiró y le tapó los ojos a Hanni.

- No permitiré que tu joven mente se pervierta.

Ella lo imitó y se aseguró de cubrirle completamente los ojos.

- Yo no permitiré que veas mujeres desnudas.

- ¿Y quién te dirá cuando acabe la escena?

Hanni se estiró, aún asegurándose de que L no viera nada y alcanzó, a tientas, el control remoto, logrando adivinar el botón de "apagado", dejándolos completamente a oscuras.

Se puso de pie y caminó con cuidado de no chocar con nada hasta el interruptor.

- Esta vez si que hiciste una mala elección, Ryuzaki.

Cuando dio media vuelta, L ya estaba frente a ella, apresurándose a aprisionarla entre sus brazos y la pared.

Su cabeza agachada hacía que la melena le tapara la cara, por lo que Hanni no podía ver su expresión.

Pasó una mano por detrás de su espalda y bajó el interruptor. No había ni una luz artificial ni una ventana abierta que dejara pasar luz de fuera. Estaban completamente a oscuras.

- ¿L, que haces? – inquirió extremadamente confundida y nerviosa. L no contestó. No sabía realmente lo que estaba haciendo. Simplemente se dejaba llevar una vez en la vida por sus impulsos.

Un aliento dulce rozándole la cara la atontó. Podía adivinar que Ryuzaki se acercaba cada vez más y más.

Fue el segundo en el que L dudó cuando alguien prendió las luces desde el interruptor del otro lado.

Hanni vio la cara de Ryuzaki a pocos centímetros de la suya, con los ojos cerrados, y sin pensarlo lo empujó y lo hizo retroceder. Su cara adquirió un tono aun más rojo cuando se giró y vio a Watari observándolos desde la entrada, perplejo.

L bufó y metió sus manos a los bolsillos, sin avergonzarse. Una parte de él esperaba que eso sucediera. Estaba acostumbrado a que Watari lo interrumpiera.

- Dime que lo que vi no era lo que parecía…- le susurró el anciano cuando el pelinegro pasó a su lado de camino a la escalera.

- Lo hubiera sido si no hubieras interrumpido – le respondió, haciendo que Watari frunciera el seño.

Antes de permitirle que le dijera algo más, L subió rápidamente hasta su habitación, molesto y con el corazón acelerado, dejando a Hanni y a Watari en un silencio extremadamente incomodo, con la chica confundida y sin saber que rayos acababa de pasar.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, como verán (aunque no lo sé, creo que no lo especifique D:) han pasado ya los meses y están en OctubreNoviembre, y el baile es un baile de otoño. El momento de la llegada de Kira en esta historia se acerca D:**

**Es un capi rápido ya que no tengo mucho tiempo pero me moría por subir. Aun así espero que les guste...aunque sé que no será así porque Watari es un malvado que no deja fluir el asunto D:**

**L enamorado, oh por dios. ¿Creen que supere el amor que Hanni le tiene a él? ¿Qué creen que pase con Watari y Hanni en ese momento incomodo? ¿Que creen que haya pasado con el adolorido futbolista al cual Ayumi le pegó en...la cara (?) ? **

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D**


	15. Me atrevo a decir que te amo

**Me apresuré a escribir porque ya me MORÍA por subir y porque ya me muero por subir el próximo :D espero que no haya quedado mal D: disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Se secó el sudor de la frente y siguió tallado la barra de jabón contra su vestido, sacándole ese horrible olor a cigarro y alcohol que se le había impregnado la noche del baile de otoño del colegio.<p>

La fiesta había pasado a tercer plano. El recuerdo que ese vestido le traía y que no se podía sacar de la cabeza era lo que había pasado en su noche de películas con L. Aun sentía un escalofrío al recordar su aliento chocando contra su cara o sus narices a escasos centímetros…

Desde ese día Ryuzaki dejó de hablarle tanto, y hasta Hanni podría jurar que huía de ella, aunque realmente no entendía por qué ya que fue él quien la acorraló contra la pared.

Después de unos días el detective movió su computadora y un televisor a su habitación, lo cual acabó con cualquier oportunidad de conversación. Sólo lo veía cuando le llevaba comida o a veces que se lo encontraba en el pasillo. Eso a Ayumi realmente le dolía. Era ridículo extrañar a una persona que vive en tu misma casa.

Colgó el vestido para que se secara y tomó una canasta con ropa limpia, bajando rápidamente de la zona de lavandería hasta la habitación de Ryuzaki. Golpeó dos veces pero nadie le contestó, así que abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una habitación sin L dentro.

Antes de cambiar a su vida ermitaña y aislada hacia una semana y media, una de las pocas veces que le dirigió la palabra a la castaña fue para advertirle que estaba estrictamente prohibido entrar a su habitación sin su consentimiento, por lo que decidió apresurarse a dejar la ropa e irse lo más rápido posible.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y prosiguió a colocar el canasto lleno de playeras blancas en su cama.

Cuando iba de camino a la salida, no pudo evitar fijarse en su alrededor. La computadora en una esquina, el televisor a un lado, y todo el cuarto lleno de papeleo y una exagerada cantidad de platos sucios apilados por todos lados.

No podía dejar el cuarto así, así que sigilosa y rápidamente comenzó a, por lo menos, recoger los platos (Decidió no tocar los papeles. Si les pasaba algo, no quería ser responsable). Cuando iba a levantar una pila de vasos, sin querer recorrió la cortina del ventanal que daba al balcón, donde estaba Ryuzaki parado. Éste volteo al instante al escuchar un vaso chocar contra el vidrio, y Hanni corrió, esperando que no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada.

- Ayumi – le llamó una voz fría detrás, y se quedó helada en la puerta.

Se giró para encararlo, nerviosa de recibir un regaño.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron al darse cuenta de que L no traía camisa, y no sabía si su pantalón estaba muy abajo o sus _boxers_muy grandes pero estos últimos se asomaban. Desvió su vista rápidamente hasta sus ojos, pero estos la intimidaban demasiado, así que terminó fijando la mirada en un mechón de pelo de su frente.

_- ¿Cómo rayos alguien que come tanta azúcar sin hacer ejercicio mantiene un cuerpo así?..._

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Ryuzaki, por fin, con una voz algo débil.

- Yo…te traje tu ropa limpia – trató inútilmente de no sonar nerviosa para que L no pensara que había esculcado en sus archivos o una cosa así, auque hubiera mentido con eso antes de admitir que la razón por la que le temblaba la voz era por su cuerpo semi-desnudo – lamento haber entrado sin permiso…

-Te he dicho que no lo hicieras – le recordó, severo, seguido por tres fuertes estornudos mientras cogía una playera blanca y se la metía por la cabeza.

- Creo que te has resfriado – Hanni aprovechó para cambiar el tema de conversación.

- Pues creo que – sobrió la nariz – salir al balcón sin camisa no es una buena idea.

- ¿¡Y con este frío?

- Estoy bien – Hanni lo tomó por la oreja y lo obligó a acostarse en la cama.

- No, no lo estás – decía, arropándolo hasta el cuello. L no se opuso.

- Tengo trabajo.

- El trabajo puede esperar.

- Kira no puede esperar, Ayumi.

Hanni le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa a L y éste se mordió la lengua. Era la primera vez que se le salía por accidente información.

- ¿Entonces estás investigando a Kira?

- ¿Has oído de eso?

- Lo escucho todo el tiempo en la televisión y en el Internet he investigado un par de cosas – se sentó en la cama, algo contenta de no estar pérdida del todo - Es un misterio, pero es genial que alguien esté haciendo justicia ¿No crees?

Hanni borró su sonrisa de inmediato al ver el seño fruncido de L.

- No vuelvas a decir una cosa así - La mirada severa de hizo sentir un escalofrío – Kira no es más que un asesino – Hanni escondió su cara tras su cabellera y L relajó su voz para no hacerla sentir demasiado mal, cambiando rápidamente de tema – ¿Me podrías traer un poco de sopa caliente? Eso me haría sentir un poco mejor…

Y unos minutos después Hanni ya estaba en la puerta con una taza de sopa de letras.

Ryuzaki comía y, sin percatarse, ella lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos. Ese lado de L, tan débil y enfermo, era un lado que no había visto nunca y le provocaba un profundo sentimiento de ternura.

Estaba feliz de poder servirle en algo y poder tenerlo bajo su cuidado esta vez, y no al revés como era siempre.

Una ola de sentimientos le golpeó el pecho por sorpresa y su corazón de aceleró.

Era tan precioso. L era tan precioso.

No entendía la razón por la que ese muchacho la había atrapado en sus redes desde que era una pequeña. Había estado confundida sobre sus sentimientos durante tanto tiempo…

Pero después de un año y tantos meses de vivir con él la idea de obsesión o enamoramiento infantil estaba descartada.

Lo quería, y demasiado. Se atrevía a decir que lo amaba.

¿Eso era? ¿Así se sentía? ¿Un sentimiento tan fuerte que quema? ¿Era normal esas ganas que tenía por declararle todos esos sentimientos y abrazarlo hasta asfixiarlo? ¿Era normal pensar en ese ser humano lleno de imperfecciones como un ser perfecto?

Podría pasarse un día entero en silencio admirando esos hermosos ojos oscuros.

Rió al ver como Ryuzaki la observaba con la boca toda manchada de sopa.

Alzó su dedo pulgar hasta la boca del chico y le limpió la mancha, acariciando sus labios con delicadeza hasta dejar su mano posada en su mejilla.

Le sonrió una vez más y le miró a los ojos, mientras L trataba de descifrarle la mirada. Nunca nadie lo había mirado así, y por alguna razón sus ganas de besarla incrementaban considerablemente…pero no podía. Tenía que contenerse. No podía hacer algo así en aquella situación.

Pero antes de que pudiera detenerla, ella se acercó y le depositó un suave beso en la mejilla. Aquellos cálidos labios presionando tiernamente contra su piel fría hicieron que su corazón se acelerara.

Como la odiaba. Odiaba por hacerlo sentir cosas que nunca había sentido antes. La odiaba por hacerlo sentir nervioso y feliz. La odiaba por ser terca, torpe y hacerlo sentir preocupado.

La odiaba por hacerlo quererla tanto.

Pensó que alejándose un tiempo sería suficiente para poder irse sin decir adiós. Idiota. Eso es lo que era por pensar que era tan fácil olvidar e ignorar aquella clase de sentimientos.

- Consideraré eso como un beso de despedida – le susurró.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿No tienes que ir a dormirte ya? – sonrió.

- Oh…es temprano aun. Puedo quedarme, tal vez necesites algo en la noche o…

- Yo estaré bien. Vete a dormir.

Hanni asintió, sonrojada, apenas asimilando lo que acababa de hacer, y salió rápidamente de la habitación, dejando a Ryuzaki con un nudo en la garganta.

- Adiós…Jeannine.

* * *

><p>Corría a toda velocidad hasta casa. Había encontrado a Ryuzaki completamente dormido cuando ella salía para la escuela y no había podido preguntarle como se sentía, por lo que estuvo preocupada toda la mañana.<p>

Llevaba una tarta de fresas que había preparado para él en clase de cocina. Eso eliminaría por completo cualquier señal de resfriado en ese goloso.

- ¡Ya llegué! – anunció, abriendo la puerta, pero sin obtener respuesta alguna - ¿Ryuzaki? ¿Watari? – dejó la tarta en la mesa y subió a la habitación del detective. Tal vez se sentía mal aun y se había quedado dormido - ¿Ryu…

Al abrir la puerta el pánico no tardó en inundarla. Ni la computadora, ni los archivos, ni la ropa de L estaban ahí.

La habitación de Watari también estaba vacía. Sólo estaba la cama y los muebles vacíos.

Llamó a sus celulares y las 8 veces una voz pre-grabada le repitió que el número que acababa de marcar no existía.

- Tal vez…cambiaron su número de nuevo – se decía a sí misma, tratando de tranquilizarse – tal vez simplemente tendremos que mudarnos de apartamento y han salido a arreglar asuntos…

Pero entonces notó una hoja pegada a la pantalla del televisor.

La tomó y dudó en leerla un segundo. Sus esperanzas de que fuera un simple "hemos ido a comprar la despensa" se desplomó al leer apenas la primera frase".  
><em><br>"Ayumi:  
>Nos hemos ido a Japón a seguir con el caso Kira. Estamos bien. No sé cuando volveremos, pero por favor cuídate mucho.<br>No seas idiota y no trates de buscarme. Me he llevado tu pasaporte, así que no puedes salir del país.  
>Por gastos no te preocupes. De eso me encargo yo. Te estaré mandando dinero constantemente.<br>_

_PD: Quema esta nota al terminar de leer. No queremos que caiga en malas manos.  
>- L"<em>

Hizo tanta fuerza contra la hoja de papel que se partió por la mitad sin que ella se diera cuenta, mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Lawliet la había abandonado una vez más sin decirle adiós, sólo que esta vez la había dejado completamente sola.

¿Qué pretendía al hacer eso? ¿Acaso la creía un estorbo? ¿El caso Kira era tan importante como para no meterla por miedo a que hiciera algo estúpido y arruinara todo?

Si el se lo decía, ella no se iba a meter ¿Era necesario dejarla en un hoyo? Él sabía perfectamente que no podía vivir sola. Que lo necesitaba.

¿Había sido por el beso? Tal vez lo había asustado. Seguro él no sentía lo mismo y la había dejado por eso.

¿Pero entonces que rayos había sido lo que pasó la noche del baile de otoño?

Hanni se tiró al suelo, sintiendo como todas sus fuerzas huían de su cuerpo. Fuera cual fuera la razón, la había dejado sola por un tiempo indefinido, hecha pedazos.

- Elle Lawliet…idiota.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Alguna vez les ha pasado? ¿Que ven a esa persona especial y sienten que van a explotar y que no pueden resistir más a decir todo lo que sienten y piensan? Pues eso es lo que quiero dar a entender que sintió Hanni antes de darle ese beso (L) Mientras L está todo confundidito y dolido D:<strong>

**No sé si está quedando muy OoC...a lo mejor sí. Hago mi esfuerzo por hacer a L como es, pero es un personaje dificil y más en una historia de amor D: aunque como ya había dicho unos capis antes, no vimos a L en una situación de este tipo, eso me da un poco de libertad... ¿No? D: **

**De todos modos, pienso que en los fics somos un poco libres de escribir lo que queramos (Obviamente sin ser realmente un spamfic, que no creo que este fic sea tan malo como para serlo) . Si un L con sus momentos tiernos me hace feliz y a ustedes también seguiré escribiéndolo así :) si no les gusta, pido disculpas u_u **

**Mari se sorprendió por que iba salir Kira, y por qué no se imagina a mi matando a mi OC o a L...sí, la verdad soy una persona muy homosexual (no literalmente) y vomito arcoiris y no puedo escribir cosas tan crueles D: pero aun así tengo varios finales planeados, aunque la verdad todo lo que tenia sobre la historia de Kira aun no me convence o todo es muy confuso como para unirlo y hacerlo coincidir bien DX me estoy rompiendo la cabeza D: eso me pasa por planear mal antes de publicar *facepalm* pero aun así diganme ¿Final feliz, final triste o final aun más triste :B?**

**Para lo que sería como la segunda parte de fic tendré que ver Death Note para refrescar mi memoria, que no se escapen detalles y que salga bien, también leer las reglas, pero...¿Recuerdan lo de mi depresión? Estoy muy sensible en estos momentos aunque ya haya mejorado, y me preocupa que al ver Death Note me haga sentir mal...Me encanta la serie, pero es una serie muy "oscura" y yo lo que uso de medicina ahorita son shöjos y series así xD me da miedo que vaya a recaer mucho si veo Death Note ):...así que tenganme un poco de paciencia en lo que ordeno mi mente y todo eso, sí? (:**

**Pido disculpas de antemano u_u y muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y mensajitos! me han hecho sentir mucho mejor :D **

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**PD: el L sin camisa no tiene mucha relevancia en el fic...sólo quería poner a L semi-desnudo en sus mentes 8-D Y a la pobre Hanni intimidada y nerviosa (pero no porque tuviera pensamientos cochinos en la mente, aclaro! Dx)**


	16. Sala de música

**Ow, me faltaron unas cuantas lectorcitas ahora de pasarse por aquí :( espero que no me hayan olvidado ;O; **

**En fin. Muchas gracias por sus coments, como siempre :3 disfrutad !**

* * *

><p>Dieron las siete de la mañana y el pitido de la alarma del despertador se disparó, siendo callada por Hanni en un instante con un golpe. Podía escuchar a todo el bullicio que se formaba afuera por la hora del desayuno mientras se metía los pantalones.<p>

Apenas pasadas dos semanas desde que L la abandonó Hanni se dio por vencida, dejó la escuela y empacó todo para irse a Wammy's House. Roger la aceptó con gusto, y algo de sorpresa por tan repentina llegada. Sus viejos compañeros - los que quedaban de ellos, ya que varios se habían ido ya - le prepararon una cena de bienvenida. Ninguno de ellos –excepto por Roger, claro está - sabía la verdadera razón por la que Hanni se había ido todo un año. Todos pensaban que se había ido a trabajar en una galería de artes en Estados Unidos.

Al principio había dudado abandonar el departamento en Inglaterra, ya que sería admitir su debilidad...pero no se iba a dejar morir por orgullo en un pozo de tristeza cuando aun tenía opciones. No se arrepentía de haberse mudado. La calidez de la casa Wammy era lo que le hacía falta.

Ya llevaba una semana ahí y el cambio en su estado de animo había sido bastante notorio. Si no estaba cooperando en las cocinas estaba ayudando a cuidar a los menores o con sus viejos compañeros pasando el rato. No se permitía estar ni un tiempo a solas. No quería sentirse triste ni hundirse en soledad, por lo que se encargaba de hacer actividades que la dejaran rendida al final del día y poder dormir en paz.

Aquella Navidad en Wammy's había sido una de las más hermosas pero a la vez más tristes. Recibió regalos, preparó la cena, jugaron todos en el orfanato hasta altas horas de la madrugada hasta la llegada de Santa, el cual había dejado de ser Roger y ahora era uno de los chicos mayores.

Todo igual a como era antes…hasta el no estar a lado de L.

Pero no podía permitirse recordarlo o extrañarlo.

¿A L no le importaba lo que sentía? Pues ella no iba a estar esperándolo con los brazos abiertos después de lo que le había hecho pasar.

Se encontraba paleando la entrada del orfanato, ya que había nevado mucho la noche anterior, cuando sintió una mirada en su cuello.

Se volteó y un chico a lo lejos desvió la mirada hacía un lado contrario para disimular.

Estaba acostumbrada. No llevaba tanto tiempo y algunos la desconocían, por lo que lo ignoró y siguió con lo suyo.

Escuchó unos pasos y por inercia volvió a girarse. El muchacho de antes estaba ahora más cerca, escondiendose detrás de un arbol, con las huellitas en la nieve marcando el camino que había recorrido. Si hubiera sido más rápido, de todos modos eso lo hubiera delatado.

Hanni dejó la pala a un lado y se dirigió a donde se encontraba el chico.

- ¿Espía, eh? - sonrió, bromeando para romper el hielo.

Era un chico bastante delgado, alto, con una hermosa melena dorada lacia cayendo sobre sus orejas hasta poco arriba de los hombros.

Tenía unas facciones tan finas que con todo y su cabello hubiera pensado a primera vista que era una chica, de no ser porque sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba.

Mihael Kheel. Había llegado poco después que Hanni a Wammy's House, pero por la diferencia de edades no habían hablado jamás.

Seguro él no podía recordarla, pero ella a él sí. Había visto que era una de las opciones para suceder a L cuando, poco antes de irse en busca de L, irrumpía en el ordenador de Roger y en los archivos.

Sus ojos azules recorrían a Hanni de arriba a abajo, y eso la hizo sentir un poco intimidada.

- No soy un espía. Vivo aquí - dijo, como si Hanni hubiera hablado en serio.

- Entonces ¿por qué un jovencito de Wammy's se esconde mientras me ve palear la entrada?

- Quería hablar contigo.

- Vamos por una taza de chocolate y hablemos adentro – sonrió, tomándole por el brazo para guiarlo, pero este se rehusó.

- No - se negó, soltandose del agarre delicado de Hanni de un tirón - no pienso ir dentro.

- Pero si apenas traes un simple sueter - señaló - te dará frío - trató de alcanzarle de nuevo la mano, pero este se volvió a apartar.

Desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos, como un niño pequeño.

- Si vamos a hablar sobre L, nadie más va a escuchar.

Hanni no pudo evitar sorpresa en la mirada y se quedó quieta unos segundos. ¿Había escuchado bien?

Suspiró con resignación y se sentaron en una banquita cerca de la entrada. Ayumi se quitó uno de sus abrigos y se lo puso a Mello en los hombros. Si iban a hablar fuera, sería sin peligro de que al chico le agarrara una neumonía.

- ¿Por qué crees que yo puedo proporcionarte información sobre L? – le preguntó en un susurro.

- ¿Vivías con él, no?

- Yo… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Me lo dijo un pajarito – guió un ojo y Hanni le frunció el seño, pero no le dio tiempo de indagar más porque Mello comenzó con sus preguntas - ¿Qué se siente vivir con él?

- ¿Qué se siente?

- Sí ¿Qué se siente vivir con el mejor detective del mundo?

Hanni tardó en contestar. No había tocado el tema de L desde que tuvo que explicarle a Roger las razones por las que había regresado. Se sentía…raro.

- Al principio es un poco extraño, pero luego terminas acostumbrándote a él…es una gran persona.

- Me imagino – sonrió Mello, emocionado – yo lo ví una vez. Vino a Wammy's House y me saludó, pero no pude charlar mucho con él porque tenía que irse. Fue dos semanas antes de que llegaras.

_¿Entonces vino a Wammy's antes de ir a lo del caso Kira? – _pensó Hanni. ¿Le habría advertido a Roger que probablemente Hanni terminaría tocando la puerta del lugar?

- ¿Fue L quién te dijo sobre mi?

- No – respondió Mello, sincero – no hablamos de su vida. Básicamente sólo tuve la oportunidad de saludarlo…

Hanni se sintió un poco decepcionada en el fondo, pero no dejó que eso se notara en su expresión. Sonrió y siguió charlando con Mello sobre L un largo rato. Le contó desde como trabajaba hasta sus torpezas y cotidianas charlas sin importancia cuando él no tenía trabajo que hacer.

- Y entonces cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta…

- Hanni – le llamaron, y las dos personas en la banca se giraron rápidamente.

Un muchacho rubio salió de detrás de los árboles y se acercó a ellos con una expresión amigable.

Mello ¿me la permites?

- Está bien – asintió de mala gana – Gracias Hanni, hablaremos luego.

- Claro que sí – sonrió, y el chico se alejó de ahí rápidamente.

- Entonces ¿Qué tanta información sobre L te sacó el chico?

- ¿¡Tú le dijiste, Mathew!

- El chico estaba desesperado – a pesar de la fulminante mirada de la chica este sonreía, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado – Me recuerda mucho a ti cuando estabas desesperada por ver a L.

- ¿Y tú como sabías que vivía con L?

- Era bastante obvio…al menos para alguien que te observaba y te conocía bien.

Hanni se sonrojó y se volteó para no ver la cara de Mathew, que aun le sonreía.

- Hablamos antes de que me fuera y hablamos cuando llegué, no quiero volver a repetírtelo…

La mano del rubio le tomó por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo, mientras entrelazaba una de sus manos.

- ¿Por qué no podemos ser algo de una vez por todas?

- Porque tú y yo somos amigos y es todo – respondió cortante. Estaba comenzando a hartarse de tanta insistencia.

- No – borró su sonrisa de inmediato – La verdadera razón es porque piensas que ya estás con alguien más.

- No es así.

- ¿Es por ese L, no?

- Te he dicho que no es así…

- ¡Sabes que es así, estúpida! – Hanni se alejó de inmediato, asustada, mientras Mathew se ponía de pie e un brinco y le tomaba por los hombros - ¡¿Pero que no entiendes de que él no va a venir por ti! – le gritaba, mientras la sacudía ligera pero bruscamente.

Yo…yo sé…

- ¡Date cuenta de que nunca vas a recibir amor de ese hombre! – Hanni encogió las manos y sintió un golpe en el pecho, justo en el corazón - ¡Simplemente estás obsesionada! ¡YA MADURA!

- ¡CALLATE, MATHEW! - Este la soltó y retrocedió, sorprendido por su reacción. Esperaba lágrimas, pero no que le respondiera de esa manera - ¡QUE YO AME A OTRA PERSONA QUE NO SEAS TÚ NO ES RAZÓN PARA QUE ME LLAMES INMADURA!

- Ha-Hanni…

- Y no me importa si no viene por mí - contuvo las lágrimas – Yo lo amo, y no me importará esperarlo seis años más ¿Me escuchaste?

Y sin decir más, caminó a grandes zancadas hasta el edificio y corrió escaleras arriba hasta encerrarse en su habitación, donde se echó a llorar.

¿Qué tan verdadero había sido lo que había dicho? ¿No se había decidido a olvidarlo de una vez por todas? ¿En serio estaba dispuesta a esperarlo aunque pasaran años?  
>Podía decirlo porque lo veía como algo imposible. En realidad, muy en el fondo, tenía la esperanza de volverlo a ver pronto… ¿Pero y si no era así?<p>

Todos esos pensamientos la cansaron, y en poco tiempo cayó profundamente dormida.

* * *

><p>- Hanni...<p>

- ¿Hum?

- Despierta - le sacudió Roger por el hombro.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya es hora? - miró el reloj, el cual marcaba las 11 de la noche. Había dormido toda la tarde.

- Necesito que bajes. Cepillate ese cabello y acompáñame.

Hanni, adormilada y de mala gana se puso de pie y se acomodó el cabello, el cual para su sorpresa no se había desordenado mucho, tratando de recordar a que horas se había quedado dormida.

Roger la guiaba por escaleras, pasillos, puertas y más puertas. Jamás se había percatado de lo gigante que era Wammy's.

Por fin se detuvieron frente a una de las puertas más alejadas del área de dormitorios. La entrada al salón de música.

- Aquí está - susurró Roger al interior, apenas entre abriendo las puertas.

- Que pase.

El director la tomó por el brazo y obligó a entrar al salón, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

- ¡No es necesario cerrar la puerta, Roger! - gritó, golpeando la madera.

- Yo le he pedido que lo hiciera - sintió un escalofrío al escuchar aquella voz a sus espaldas.

Se giró lentamente, dando media vuelta sobre sus pies descalzos, encontrando a Ryuzaki del otro lado del salón.  
>Juraría que, por más imposible que fuera, la intensidad de sus ojeras había incrementado, y su cara se veía un poco más delgada.<p>

Permaneció parado, en medio de aquella débil luz, encorvando ligeramente los labios.

- Acércate.

Hanni cruzó el salón a paso lento, mirándose los pies caminar.

Y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, sin advertencia ni alguna señal en la mirada le dio una bofetada en la mejilla tan fuerte que le volteó la cara.

Permaneció así durante unos segundos, con la cabeza en la posición en la que se la había dejado, antes de llevarse una mano a la zona donde le había golpeado, la cual seguramente se comenzaba a poner roja.

Por fin la miró, con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa. No esperaba recibir un golpe de Hanni apenas regresaba.

No hubiera esperado recibir un golpe de Hanni en la vida.

- ¿Qué acaso eres idiota? - murmuraba, con los puños apretados, aun con la mirada fija al suelo.

- Ayumi...

- ¿¡Que acaso nunca pensaste lo mucho que me iba a doler? - levantó la cabeza, clavando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas en los de L, llena de rabia - ¿¡Que acaso no se te ocurrió el daño que me hace estar sola? ¿¡SOY TAN MOLESTA COMO PARA HACERME ESO?

Su frágil puño se dirigía al pecho de Ryuzaki, pero este logró detenerlo a tiempo, haciendo que Hanni se frustrara más.

- ¿En serio crees que no me importas? - Ayumi lo fulminó con la mirada, tratando de zafar su muñeca - Porque si es así entonces tu eres la única idiota aquí - ella lo ignoró y siguió luchando - ¿Jamás creíste que la única razón por la que lo hacía era por tu bien? - exasperado por los intentos de Hanni de soltarse, le tomó la otra muñeca con brusquedad - ¡ESCUCHAME!

Hanni paró su resistencia y hasta sus sollozos. Se quedó paralizada, mientras una silenciosa gota rodaba por su mejilla se perdía en su boca. Ryuzaki jamás le había gritado de esa manera. Ni siquiera lo había escuchado levantar la voz así.

- L...

- Yo todo lo hice por ti. Porque el caso Kira es peligroso y no quería meterte en esa clase de riesgos.

- ¿Y que no se te ocurrió como me iba a sentir al irte de esa manera?

- ¿¡No entiendes que no tenía otra opción?

- ¡Si te ibas a ir sin mi podrías al menos haberte despedido!

- ¡No me hubieras dejado ir!

- ¡Porque te amo demasiado como para volver a perderte, Ryuzaki!

Ryuzaki la soltó inconscientemente, mientras su cerebro trataba de digerir esas palabras, dudando si en serio había escuchado bien.

Lo sabía. Sabía que ella tenía sentimientos por él pero… jamás la había escuchado decirlo con palabras y tan directamente.

_Te amo...  
><em>  
>Hanni no se sonrojó aunque se le hubiera salido aquello por error. Sólo se quedó de pie, con las manos en los costados aun con la presión del forcejo de L en las muñecas, sosteniéndole la mirada.<p>

Esperó desaprobación, decepción, enojo...por alguna razón su mente sólo podía esperar reacciones negativas de parte del detective, razón por la cual lo que hizo a continuación la tomó por sorpresa.

La jaló del brazo con delicadeza pero con suficiente fuerza para pegarla de espaldas contra el piano, mientras él la acorralaba entre sus brazos, posando sus manos sobre el instrumento a los costados de la cintura de Hanni, acercando peligrosamente sus rostros.

- Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar - dicho esto, sin darle tiempo a Hanni ni de pensar, presionó sus labios contra los de ella, besándola tiernamente.

Ayumi tuvo que sostenerse de los hombros de L para no irse hacia atrás. Si iba a acorralarla hubiera sido contra una pared, y no contra algo que se le estaba encajando en la espalda.

Eso fue un problema de tan solo unos segundos, ya que Ryuzaki no tardo en rodearle la cintura con un brazo, dejando la otra mano sobre el piano.

Podía ser que Ryuzaki fuera malo para demostrar sentimientos o sus abrazos fueran torpes, pero ese beso era simplemente perfecto con todas las letras de la palabra. Era literalmente dulce. Tan dulce como todas esas cosas que Hanni tenía prohibido probar.

Esa vez tendría que hacer una excepción.

Se separó lentamente, pero no pudo ni tomar aire cuando él ya atrapaba sus labios de nuevo.

Viví experiencias de adrenalina todo el tiempo, pero su corazón jamás había latido tan fuerte. Aquellos suaves labios lo aturdían y le hacían abrazarla cada vez más y más fuerte.

Ignoró a la parte de su mente que le susurraba que eso estaba mal. Que ella era menor y merecía algo mejor, y le hizo caso a la parte que le recordaba a gritos lo mucho que la amaba.

Por fin podría demostrárselo. No quería separarse ni aunque se les acabara el aire. La asfixiaría con suaves y tiernos besos.

La puerta se abrió y Roger apareció, haciendo que ambos se separaran rápidamente.

- Ryuzaki...

- Con tu permiso - le dijo, cerrándole la puerta en la cara, y volviendo con Hanni para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y dedicarle una sonrisa.

- ¡Ryuzaki! - se escuchaba desde fuera. Esta vez era la voz de Watari.

- Ryuzaki, sería mejor que saliéramos...- sugería, nerviosa.

- No dejaré que esta vez me arruinen el momento de nuevo... – y le volvió a besar, con los labios ligeramente curvados en forma de una sonrisa.

- ¡RYUZAKI!

* * *

><p>L dejó caer su mano de la litera, mientras Hanni la tomaba desde la parte de abajo y jugueteaba con sus dedos.<p>

- Soy un egoísta, Ayu - le susurró.

- ¿Por qué lo serías?

- He puesto mis sentimientos antes al no poder aguantar y venir por ti, poniéndote en peligro.

Hanni sonrió mientras seguía acariciándole la palma de la mano.

- Si eso es ser egoísta, me alegra que seas así - entrelazó su dedo meñique con el de él- me alegra que hayas vuelto por mi, L...te extrañé.

De un brinco L bajó de la parte superior de la litera y se sentó a un lado de Hanni, en aquella extraña posición suya.

- Entiendes que si vas conmigo...no serás más que una simple compañera y ayudante ¿cierto?

- Lo entiendo.

- Que tú y yo no somos nada, por lo que se acabaron hasta las más mínimas muestras de afecto.

- Lo entiendo.

Ryuzaki se acurrucó y la abrazó con por el cuello, pegándola a su pecho, cubriéndolos del frío con las mantas.

- Y que por eso pasaré la noche aquí contigo.

- ¿Sabes que esto es inapropiado, no?

- No estamos haciendo nada malo. No le veo problema.

- Watari se enfadará.

- Lo sé - contestó, burlón, como si ese fuera su propósito.

Hanni rió y le besó el mentón antes de volver a esconder la cabeza en su pecho.

Sin que el otro lo supiera, ninguno de los dos durmió esa noche. Aquel cosquilleo en sus bocas era demasiado para que pudieran conciliar el sueño.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por todo, Roger – decía Hanni mientras le abrazaba, despidiéndose de él y de los otros niños de Wammy's, mientras L la observaba desde una esquina.<p>

- Así que eres tú – escuchó a alguien decir a su lado, encontrándose con Mathew.

- ¿Así que soy yo qué?

- El famoso y amado L.

Ryuzaki se sorprendió un poco de que alguien ahí pudiera reconocerlo, pero ni siquiera se molestó en negarlo. Simplemente asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, y Mathew hizo una mueca.

- ¿Eres tú quien la aleja de sus seres queridos aquí para llevarla a una vida reservada?

Ryuzaki lo miró con asombro. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía una cosa como esas.

- Yo no soy quien se la lleva. Ella es quien viene conmigo.

- ¡Ryuzaki, apresúrate! – le gritaba Hanni ya en la puerta, sacando las maletas hacia el auto.

- Piénsalo bien - le murmuró, casi con tono de amenaza – Una persona como tú no se merece a una persona como ella.

Lawliet no respondió. Simplemente se dio media vuelta y salió del edificio, dejando a Mathew con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en el rostro. Sabía que sus palabras si le habían causado impacto.

- ¿¡Ya se fueron! – gritaba un chico rubio, seguido por un pelirrojo, bajando a toda velocidad las escaleras aun en pijamas.

- Ya se han ido, Mello – respondió Roger.

- ¡Demonios! – maldijeron los muchachos, subiendo enfadados de nuevo a su habitación – Te dije que pusieras el despertador, Matt….

Entonces yo estaba toda enjabonada y estaba apunto de caerme, cuando llegó la cocinera en mi auxilio – contaba Hanni, animada. Pero Ryuzaki no podía escucharla.

_ Una persona como tú no se merece a una persona como ella…_

Todas las veces que se había repetido eso. Todas las veces que había tenido que controlarse por su bien, y había terminado besándola después de abandonarla por casi un mes.

- ¿Ryuzaki? – Inquirió Hanni, al ver que éste no le prestaba atención, sacándolo de sus pensamientos - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ryuzaki le sonrió, y de nuevo contradiciéndose, depositó un fugaz beso en su mejilla, sacándole una sonrisa y un sonrojo en las mejillas.

- Estoy bien.

Cuando llegaran no serían más que simples "compañeros de trabajo"…pero hasta que no pisaran el piso de Japón L podría seguir tomándole la mano.

* * *

><p><strong>Ese grito furioso de "RYUZAKI" eran Watari y Roger mientras L estaba concentrado en lo suyo :B <strong>

**¿Y bien y bien y bien? ¿¡QUE LES PARECIÓ! este cap estaba escrito desde antes que escribiera el fic (?) haha claro sufriendo MUCHAS modificaciones. Al principio iba a ser que ella estaba sola en el apartamento, pero quise meter a Mello :P y un poco del pasado de Hanni que es Mathew, enamorado de ella desde antes que se fuera con L (?)**

**En serio espero que haya quedado bien este capi, que es uno de mis favoritos (y quiero creer que de ustedes tambien :P)**

**Y no recuerdo que más les iba a decir D: en fin. un abrazo, lectoras bonitas ~**

**EDIT: ESTE TAMBIÉN ES EL CAPI MÁS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO :B le gana a todos como por 2,000 palabras.**


	17. Reunión

**Lamento MUCHO la tardanza y lamento más que...este capi es LO MÁS CORTO QUE HE ESCRITO EN ESTE FIC. En serio perdonenme ): he tenido mucha tarea y todo eso, y además me estoy rompiendo la cabeza porque hacer capis sobre el caso Kira y todo eso no será fácil...ya hasta me estoy volviendo a leer el manga para refrescar la memoria.**

* * *

><p>Eran las cuatro de la madrugada cuando una sensación húmeda en el pecho despertó a Ryuzaki. Sus brazos aun aprisionaban a Ayumi con la misma fuerza que lo habían echo antes de que se quedaran profundamente dormidos.<p>

Había llegado a su habitación a eso de las once con el pretexto de que tenía pesadillas y no quería dormir sola. A pesar de que L se negó rotundamente varias veces, la chica terminó metida en sus sabanas, acurrucada junto a él.

Lloraba. Podía escuchar sus quedos sollozos y sentir la temblorina de sus manos, las cuales le sujetaban por la playera, y sus lágrimas eran lo que le habían despertado.

- Ayumi – le llamó tras pensársela bien. La chica debía de estar agotada por el viaje, pero si tenía pesadillas descansar sería lo último que harían ambos – Ayumi, despierta…

Abrió los ojos de inmediato, soltando un suspiro de alivio, pero las lágrimas siguieron brotando de sus ojos.

- Tuve un sueño feo, L - hipó, pegándose más a él.

- Fue sólo un sueño, Hanni – le murmuró al oído, acariciándole la espalda, tratando de que se tranquilizara y pudiera volver a dormir - ¿Qué rayos estabas soñando?

Entonces ella murmuró con un hilo de voz:

- Soñé con mamá y papá…

* * *

><p>- Por suerte, sé el orden en el que los agentes pidieron los archivos, aunque es información clasificada he…<p>

- ¡Increíble! ¡Con esto ya podemos empezar a trabajar! – exclamó Matsuda emocionado, revisando los papeles sobre la mesa, mientras que todos le seguían la corriente, motivados, dando ideas.  
>L miró disimuladamente hacía la puerta del otro lado del lugar, donde había dejado encerrada a Hanni antes de que comenzara la reunión.<p>

Era la primera vez que L daba la cara, y hasta no estar seguro que entre los policías estaba infiltrado Kira no la expondría ante ellos.

A decir verdad, había estado bastante callada durante las últimas horas…aunque bueno, era media noche. Seguramente estaba descansando ya.

- ¿Alguna pregunta?

El inspector Yagami iba a hablar, pero un ruido les hizo sobresaltarse y ponerse de pie a todos en la sala. La puerta del armario en el cual Hanni había estado recargada para escuchar se había abierto y esta había caído al suelo, delatándose.

Los hombres llevaron mecánicamente sus manos a un costado, donde se suponía que traían una pistola, pero no la habían cargado ninguno de ellos aquella noche.

- ¡Una intrusa! – Exclamó Aizawa, levantando a la chica bruscamente por el brazo - ¿¡Quién rayos eres!

- ¡Ha escuchado toda nuestra conversación!

- No…yo no soy nada de eso, yo sólo…– decía nerviosa, tratando de zafarse de la mano del policía.

- ¿Cómo sabemos que no es una espía enviada por Kira?

- Kira no contrataría a alguien tan idiota – intervino por fin Ryuzaki, acercándose.

- ¿La conoces?

- Pues claro que no.

- ¡Ryuzaki! – espetó la chica. El detective resopló enojado.

- Ella es mi asistente, Ayumi – presentó, haciendo que Aizawa le soltara de inmediato – la iban a conocer tarde o temprano.

Los hombres examinaron de arriba abajo a la supuesta asistente.

Al pensar en el mejor detective del mundo todos pensaban que sería un hombre con clase, al menos bien vestido o con una manera de sentarse normal, con un aspecto intelectual. Al menos con más edad que 24 años.  
>Al pensar en la asistente de dicho detective pensarías que es una mujer vestida formal y entaconada, cabello bien peinado y con experiencia. Tal vez unas gafas que le dieran un toque especial.<p>

Pero L era fachoso, cabello largo, bastante joven para haber resuelto tantos casos, con unas enormes ojeras debajo de los ojos y una extraña manera de sentarse, sin mencionar que no usaba zapatos y su encorvada postura.

Su "asistente" terminó siendo una chica de no más de 18 años, en ese momento vistiendo su pijama y calcetines impares, cabello despeinado y su gran aparición había sido saliendo de un armario accidentalmente tras haber escuchado todo a escondidas.

Aquellos 5 hombres de saco habían recibido bastantes sorpresas aquella madrugada.

* * *

><p><strong>Demonios, está EXAGERADAMENTE CORTO, lo siento muchísimo ): pero es que es como una pequeña introducción a lo que sería algo así como la segunda parte del fic, que es el caso Kira.<strong>

**En serio lo siento mucho y agradezco su comprensión. Las adoro, lectorcitas, les mando un abrazo (:**


	18. Azúcar

**ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo está marcado como rating M de Miel y Meloso, con situaciones cursis y que TAL VEZ puedan considerar OoC (aunque espero que no...bueno, ya saben lo que pienso sobre eso xD) **  
><strong>Aun así espero que les guste (L) me inspiré con esta canción:<strong>  
><strong>http:  www .youtube .com/ watch? v=11Je dH_ 0jzA espero que la escuchen, y si es mientras leen aun mejor, sobre todo la segunda parte que es en la que me inspiró :)**(recuerden quitar espacios) ** ni siquiera estaba planeada. La escena era bastante diferente, pero salió lo que salió instantáneamente al escuchar esa melodía :3 **

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>A pesar del sonido de monitores y uno que otro ronquido por parte de uno de los agentes, la habitación se encontraba en completo silencio.<p>

- Deberías dormir un poco, Ryuzaki – aconsejó Hanni, colocando sobre Matsuda una sábana gruesa, mientras este dormía placidamente en el suelo.

- No puedo. Estoy vigilando.

- Light no se va a mover. Ya está dormido…

- Podría hacer algo a la madrugada, cuando crea que nadie observa.

- Revisa las cintas mañana y asunto resuelto. Necesitas descansar – le insistió, poniéndole una cobija sobre los hombros a él también.

- La que debería dormir eres tú.

L le miró, mientras Hanni se sentaba a su lado. Era cierto que necesitaba descansar más que nadie. La verdad es que no contribuía mucho para la investigación, ya que no tenía suficiente capacidad como todos los hombres del lugar que eran años más experimentados o porque L no le dejaba entrometerse. Ella se encargaba de prepararles de comer, café u otras cosas.

Pero aun así dormía poco, siempre al pendiente de Ryuzaki y de los otros, procurando que no pasaran frío mientras dormían (que normalmente, cuando pasaban noches enteras ahí dormían donde caían cuando sus cuerpos no daban para más) ni tuvieran hambre, y que siempre tuvieran la taza de té llena.

Era algo así como la pequeña madre de seis adultos.

Las pocas horas que dormía cuando el sueño lograba vencerla no eran placenteras. L lo sabía. Podía escucharla a traves de la puerta de su habitación, y eso ya había sido durante varias noches seguidas. Aunque siempre moría por entrar y tranquilizarla, le era imposible. Tenía que trabajar y los agentes estaban ahí al tanto de todo.

Ryuzaki tomó el control remoto y apagó las televisiones, dirigiéndose a Hanni, quien lo miró extrañada por al parecer haberle hecho caso.

- Bien, dormiré un rato… Pero sólo si tu me cuentas que has estado soñando estas últimas noches que te tiene tan mal.

- ¿Tú cómo sabes qué…?

- Has llorado mucho, Ayu – le interrumpió, sabiendo el final de esa pregunta – Los otros agentes por suerte no se percatan de ello, pero yo sí. Puedo escuchar tus sollozos…

Hanni agachó la mirada, apretando los puños sobre sus rodillas, tratando de ordenar los enunciados de lo que estaba por decir.

- Sueño con papá y mamá – respondió por fin, lo cual sorprendió un poco a Ryuzaki – sueño con ellos…los veo…los veo mientras ellos…

- ¿Mientras ellos qué? – insitó L. Hanni encajó aun más las uñas en sus palmas mientras reprimía las lágrimas.

- Mientras ellos mueren.

Ambos quedaron envueltos en un incomodo silencio por unos momentos. Hanni esperaba una respuesta por parte de Ryuuga, ya que el había sido quién quería saber, pero este simplemente no sabía que decirle. El tema de sus padres no había sido motivo de conversación antes. Jamás.

A decir verdad sólo sabía que Hanni había llegado al orfanato a eso de los cinco años, pero como jamás lo comentaban no se le ocurrió preguntar la historia completa. Pero ahora eso no importaba. Sabía que si preguntaba le haría sentir peor y ella comenzaría a llorar. Eso traería problemas si uno de los policías fuera a despertar...además de que no soportaba verla así. Lo importante ahora era consolarla.

Una lágrima por fin cayó y ella se la secó rápidamente, tapándose la cara con las manos. Ryuzaki tomó la otra esquina de su manta y la colocó sobre el hombro de Hanni, cubriéndola a ella también del frío.

- Pensé que dijiste que tan solo éramos compañeros de trabajo y que teníamos que ser distantes...no estás cumpliendo muy bien tu propia regla ¿Sabes?

- Somos compañeros de trabajo y es todo. Te prometo que cuando Matsu llore haré lo mismo con él.

Hanní le sonrió y Ryuzaki se sentó correctamente (aunque aun con la espalda encorvada) para que Hanni pudiera reposar la cabeza en su regazo, mientras L acariciaba su puente de la nariz, arrullándola hasta quedarse perdida en los brazos de Morfeo. Por primera vez en varios días Hanni durmió tan bien que hasta roncaba, mientras Ryuzaki permanecía toda la noche al pendiente de ella.

- De todos modos con semejantes ronquidos me sorprende que no hayan despertado los demás...

* * *

><p>Ryuzaki se colocó mejor el gorro de la chamarra, tapando aun más su rostro, observando a su alrededor asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie ahí, aunque era poco probable a tales horas de la madrugada.<p>

Hanni ahí le había citado ahí, en ese pequeño parque escondido de la ciudad, por alguna razón "urgente e importante" la cual no quería decirle.

A decir verdad era bueno tener un pretexto para poder escapar un rato de todo ese estrés y tensión que se sentía en la habitación del hotel, actualmente cuartel del equipo. Salir a respirar un poco de aire no le haría nada mal.

La investigación no iba tan bien como el esperaba. Light Yagami era su principal sospechoso, pero ni con las cámaras escondidas fue capaz de captar alguna evidencia, por lo tuvo que retirarlas y ahora se vería obligado a hacer un movimiento más arriesgado…

Una figura encapuchada se acercó corriendo desde lo lejos, y L se puso de pie de inmediato, algo desconfiado, hasta que reconoció los zapatos de colores debajo de la tela negra.

- ¿Y esa capucha para qué? – le preguntó a Hanni una vez que se le puso enfrente.

- Me dijiste que tuviera precaución de que no me notaran…

- Creo que una chica encapuchada es más sospechosa que si tan sólo hubieras traído una chamarra – concluyó L, aunque de todos modos seguramente no se le cruzó mucha gente en el camino - ¿Para que me has citado aquí?

- Quería darte algo – respondió con una sonrisa, sacando de su bolso un ramo de flores. Cuando se las entregó a Ryuzaki pudo encontrar la peculiaridad en ellas: no eran flores normales. Eran pétalos de azúcar y tallos de chocolate – Sé que las flores normales no te complacerían, pero cuando encontré estas supe que serían perfectas.

- ¿Y por que querías darme flores?

- Usualmente eso le da alguien enamorado a esa persona especial – susurró, como si alguien pudiera escucharlos. Ryuzaki suspiró.

- Ayumi, ya te dije que tu y yo…

- Lo sé lo sé lo sé, pero oye – interrumpió la castaña, volviendo a su tono de voz normal – he llegado a la conclusión de que si nadie nos ve no pasará nada. Ni siquiera si en el cuartel lo notaran pasaría algo. Podemos confiar en que ellos no son Kira…

Ryuzaki se limitó a observarla. ¿Tantos deseos tenía de estar y hablar con él? ¿Tanto quería su atención?

Simplemente aun no podía entender razones. No podía comprender que veía en él ni por que le amaba tanto. No entendía aun de que se trataba ese asunto al que llaman "amor".

Tal vez, hasta para el gran L, algunas cosas quedaban fuera de su campo de comprensión. Pero aunque no sabía exactamente el qué y el por qué, sabía que ese calor abrasador en su pecho cada vez que ella le sonreía era ese complicado sentimiento.

- Yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno, ni soy conveniente para ti.

Ella lo miró, confundida, y luego soltó una risita.

- ¿Bromeas, cierto?

- No. No bromeo – contestó, muy serio – Estarías mejor con alguien más, como ese chico amigo tuyo de Wammy's…

- ¿Entonces él fue quién te metió todo eso a la cabeza, eh? – Inquirió, apretando los dientes, enojada – Pues vaya idiota que puedes llegar a ser.

- ¿Idiota? ¿Y ahora por qué?

- Por privarme de ti por estupideces que escuchas de alguien más – le miró con el seño fruncido, realmente disgustada – Porque eres lo suficientemente bueno para mí, al contrario, soy yo la que no alcanza tu nivel.

- Eso no…es verdad.

- ¿Entonces?

Y entonces el mejor detective del mundo no fue capaz de responderle. Simplemente se había quedado sin que decir.

La mano de Ayumi acarició con gentileza la suya, antes de entrelazar sus dedos meñiques como solía hacerlo.

- Fui privada de comer azúcar durante mucho tiempo – dijo, ahora sonriéndole con ternura - pero a pesar de ser un orfanato mi hogar, recibía al menos tres abrazos diarios. A ti te ha pasado a la inversa – separó sus manos y le abrazó con fuerza por la cintura, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho – ¿Eres lo dulce que le faltaba a mi existencia, sabes?…déjame ser los abrazos que recibiste durante estos años como agradecimiento.

L no fue capaz de moverse. No era capaz ni siquiera de pensar con claridad. Los fuertes golpes que le daba su corazón no lo dejaban escuchar sus pensamientos.

Sólo podía sentir. Podía sentir a aquella inocente chica abrazándole, dándole algo de calor en esa madrugada fría. Podía sentir esa sensación extraña de mariposas en su estómago y sus ojos humedeciéndose.

L por primera vez experimentaba lágrimas – las cuales contuvo – de emoción. Lágrimas de felicidad. Era normal al recibir esa clase de palabras después de no haber recibido realmente verdadero afecto en la vida por alguien que no fuera Watari, y aun así no era exactamente esa clase de afecto.

Ryuzaki jamás pensó que fuera capaz de amar a una persona así, ni mucho menos que alguien lo llegara a amar a algún día. A decir verdad, todas esas situaciones en películas le parecían realmente absurdas.

Pero ahora el lo estaba viviendo en carne y hueso, y nunca se había sentido tan bien.

Cuando fue capaz de que su cerebro volviera a mandar a su cuerpo, dejó el ramo de flores de azúcar en la banca donde estaba sentado minutos atrás, le levantó a Ayumi por la barbilla con delicadeza, y le sonrió con la mayor calidez y dulzura posible. El no era capaz de dedicarle palabras bonitas, porque el hablar no era lo suyo…pero estaba seguro que Hanni sabría interpretar todo a través de sus ojos, ahora iluminados.

Presionó sus labios suavemente contra los de ella con ternura, sintiendo una chispa eléctrica recorrer su espina dorsal hasta expandirse por cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Se separó con lentitud y ella volvió a esconderse en su pecho, sonrosada, permitiendo que sus brazos le rodearan con fuerza.

El caso Kira junto con todas sus preocupaciones se relucieron a algo mínimo por unos momentos, dejando espacio libre en L para llenarse de toda esa energía positiva que tenía ella para trasmitirle.

No se cansaría de esa sensación, y estaba dispuesto a quedarse oliendo ese delicioso aroma a shampoo de fresas por un rato más.

* * *

><p><strong>Waaa, se los dije, es tan cursi ;O; pero me agradó. Ryuzaki necesita algo de amor :P espero que les haya gustado a ustedes también :3 al igual que la canción :D <strong>

**¡Un abrazo!**


	19. Herida

** PERDÓNENME. He tardado unos mil siglos en seguir. Espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi D: **  
><strong>Es que este mes estuve SÚPER PRESIONADA porque ya eran mis exámenes finales y todo eso, pero ya me libré de todo y estoy disfrutando de mis vacaciones de Navidad (: ¿Ustedes que tal?<strong>

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>La puerta se abrió de golpe y todos en el cuarto se voltearon automáticamente.<p>

Hanni, con la mirada baja y la capucha de la sudadera escondiendo su rostro, entro y cerró la puerta tras ella como si nada, pero a los tres pasos se desplomó en el suelo boca abajo.

Matsuda y Aizawa corrieron en su auxilio, mientras los demás se formaban a su alrededor. L fue el último, que llegó en su silla de escritorio con ruedas, y ocultó la preocupación debajo de sus inexpresivos ojos, dejando que los dos policías se encargaran.

Cuando voltearon a Hanni boca arriba, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Matsuda, todos soltaron un grito ahogado. La chica tenía un enorme moretón en el pómulo izquierdo, el ojo derecho morado, el labio y la ceja derecha le sangraban escandalosamente, rasguños en sus mejillas, y respiraba con dificultad. Apenas separó los parpados un milímetro para ver a su al rededor, y dejó de contener las lágrimas.

- Voy por los primeros auxilios - anunció Yagami, corriendo a la cocina.

- ¿Que rayos te ha pasado? - preguntó Aizawa, examinándole los golpes.

- Yo...me...tropecé en una colina de bajada viniendo para acá.

- ¿Y en la colina de hiciste esto? -inquirió Matsuda, sarcástico, mostrándole a todos lo que llevaba debajo de la manga: el nombre de "Kira" escrito con cortes en su muñeca.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, esperando una respuesta mientras Aizawa y Matsuda le limpiaban las heridas. Al tratar de trasladarla al sofá, soltó un alarido de dolor y no tuvieron más opción que dejarla recostada sobre las piernas de Töta.

Cuando este comenzó a acariciarle el cabello tratando de tranquilizarla, L casi se arranca el pulgar que se había llevado a la boca. Aquella chispa de celos había despertado al león dentro de él, exigiendo que no se metieran en su territorio.

Pero no le quedó más que quedarse sentado e indiferente, observando, esperando una respuesta.

- Iba camino acá cuando escuché a unas chicas hablando sobre el caso Kira - comenzó a explicar cuando pudo mejorar el ritmo de su respiración - estaban adorándolo como a un dios...no fue hasta que escuche que deseaban la muerte de la policía y de L que enfurecí - ahogó un grito y arqueó ligeramente la espalda cuando Aizawa llevó sus manos a sus costillas, lo cual le indico que las tenía mal, pero dejó de revisarla para que pudiera continuar con su historia - solo les dije "L va a ganar y Kira quedará encarcelado, perras" - todos se mostraron sorprendidos, ya que no se imaginaban que Hanni fuera alguien que busca pleito. Siempre se veía tan callada y discreta. En cuanto a L, lo único que le sorprendió fue que tuviera la palabra "perra" en su vocabulario japonés, ya que a veces hasta el desayuno le costaba pedir en servicio a la habitación. Pero que se metiese de esa manera en esa clase conversación no le sorprendía para nada. Ya conocía a la perfección su nivel de imprudencia y estupidez...y sabía que lo quería tanto que no dejaría que nadie le deseara mal.

- ¿Y luego que pasó? - insistió Matsuda.

- ¿No es obvio? - dijo, señalando el golpe en su cara - Pensé que esas chicas de faldas rosas eran inofensivas, pero juzgue mal las portadas de esos libros. Al principio, después de interrumpir la conversación, salí caminando tranquilamente. No me di cuenta de que me seguían, y se esperaron hasta que hubo un callejón oscuro para arrastrarme ahí por sorpresa - L rechinaba los dientes. Si el cuartel no estuviera ahí esa tarde sería él quien le estuviera limpiando las lágrimas en aquel momento. Él. No Matsuda.  
>Sus uñas se clavaban cada vez más en sus rodillas, tratando de contenerse. Aizawa lo notó, pero no dijo nada.<p>

- ¿Y nadie se dio cuenta?

- ¿Crees que no? Es sábado. Hasta dos policías que rondaban por ahí lo notaron...y nadie me auxilió - la voz comenzó a temblarle - por más que solté de patadas por defenderme ellas reían. Me pateaban y me golpeaban. Me arañaban con sus perfectas y ostentosas manicuras perfectas. Yo ni siquiera era capaz de gritar por miedo a que un tacón entrara hasta mi garganta. Lo único que pude hacer yo mientras me sujetaban fue escupirles - soltó una risotada - pero eso no hizo más que enfurecerlas más, y cuatro patadas en el estómago me dejaron inconciente un rato - no le importó que la vieran, y se soltó en llanto - desperté unos minutos después, por suerte, y ya tenía esto - señaló con la mirada el nombre en su muñeca - Robaron mi bolso y pisotearon las compras. Me tapé la cara y caminé lo más rápido que pude hasta aquí.

- Idiota imprudente - soltó Ryuzaki, poniéndose de pie. Ayumi remplazó un sollozo por un aullido de dolor cuando L le levantó del suelo, tomándola en brazos. Nadie esperaba que el flacucho de L pudiera cargar a una chica que probablemente era hasta más pesada que él, pero después de verlo comer tanta azúcar y no morir o siquiera engordar nada respecto al físico del muchacho les sorprendía demasiado.

- Ryuzaki, cuidado, está muy frágil...- advirtió Aizawa, algo molesto por la poca delicadeza del detective.

- La llevaré a la habitación de arriba y llamaré a un doctor. Si la llevamos al hospital será un problema innecesario. Continúen trabajando - dicho esto giró el pómulo de la puerta con su pie sin dificultad alguna, y salió de ahí de inmediato.

- Ryuzaki...- murmuro Hanni, mientras subían por el elevador.

- Hablaré contigo después de que me digan si te rompiste algo o no - interrumpió cortante.

Hanni no volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

* * *

><p>- Úntele esto en los golpes una vez cada dos días y asegúrese que se cambie las vendas cada tres, y que se las quite antes de bañarse - explicaba la doctora a L, entregándole unos potes de medicina y pomadas - le sugeriría que cuando este bañándose se quedara detrás de la puerta hasta que saliera, por cualquier accidente. Sus costillas están muy frágiles, así que el menor movimiento posible será lo mejor en una o dos semanas. Necesita mucho reposo.<p>

L agradeció a la doctora y la acompañó hasta su auto.

- Señor Ryuzaki - le llamó la doctora una vez ya en su auto, bajando la ventanilla - sobre la cicatriz en su muñeca...le recomendaría que hablara con ella. Kira es un tema delicado estos días.

L asintió amablemente y la doctora se alejó en su auto.

- Oh, claro que hablaré con ella - se decía a si mismo, amenazante, mientras presionaba el número de piso en el elevador.

Cuando abrió la puerta del 621 no se sorprendió al ver que ya estaba todo el equipo ahí, los cuales al ver a Ryuzaki entrar se quedaron callados.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos - sugirió Aizawa

- Pero acabamos de llegar - se quejó Matsuda, pero Aizawa lo sacó de ahí molesto a tirones de oreja, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

- Si no estuvieras así de grave ya estarías de regreso en Wammy's hoy mismo por tus imprudencias - reprochó L, furioso, una vez seguro que nadie escuchaba tras la puerta. - Tu nivel de estupidez es más grande de lo que yo creí -se acercó y puso las manos en el respaldo de la cama con fuerza, a los lados de la cabeza de Hanni, quien se encogió asustada - ¿Qué no te das cuenta que pudiste haber muerto? ¡Un mal golpe y te despides del mundo para siempre por una idiotez! - era la primera vez que Hanni lo veía tan molesto...y era la primera vez que notaba como su voz ligeramente temblaba - ¡Eres diabética, con un demonio! ¿¡Que no sabes que para ti esa clase de experiencias pueden ocasionar mucho daño?

- Lo siento.

- Prométeme que no lo harás de nuevo.

- Creo que esto es suficientemente doloroso y horrible como para volverlo a hacer, te lo prometa o no – sonrió – aprendí mi lección.

Ryuzaki se agachó un poco y besó cada herida en su rostro. Desde su ceja, ahora con puntos, hasta terminar en sus labios partidos.

- Deberías sentirte orgullosa de ser la primera persona que hace que mi voz tiemble – susurró L en su oído.

- Te hice sentir mal y preocuparte. No tengo por qué sentirme orgullosa – Ryuzaki le besó una vez más, provocando que las mejillas de Hanni adquirieran el mismo rojo que sus rasguños.

Cuando se separaron Hanni permaneció con los ojos cerrados y sonrió. L le tomó por la muñeca y le examinó los cortes. Ella se había cambiado de muñeca la pulsera que L le había regalado ya dos Navidades atrás en un inútil intento por cubrir aquel asqueroso nombre.

- Te comprare más para que puedas tapar eso – le dijo L.

- Me parece bien.

- Y no quiero que te muevas innecesariamente, ¿Entendiste? Te quedarás aquí y Aizawa y Mogui se turnaran para cuidar de ti – ellos eran sus más trabajadores hombres, pero después de esa tarde ni loco dejaría que Matsuda se le acercara, por más inútil que fuese en la investigación. Era una amenaza para él.

Ayumi iba a reclamar, pero se quedó callada. Dijera lo que dijera L no iría a cuidar de ella, y si terminaba haciéndolo ella se sentiría mal al ser una distracción.

Cuando L salió de la habitación Watari estaba parado como una estatua, a un lado de el marco de la puerta.

- Me avisaron que Hanni había sufrido un accidente. Ya me lo han contado todo.

- Ella se lo ha buscado – apuntó L.

- En dos semanas que esté mejor se irá a Wammy's – soltó Watari. L se quedo callado, y el anciano se apresuró a agregar – pero sólo será por unos días para que se relaje un poco y la regresaré por el simple hecho de que tú también me importas y sé que su compañía te hace bien, además de que ella es tan terca que terminará escapándose para venir a buscarte de nuevo…pero sabes perfectamente de que ella no está hecha para esto.

L curveó ligeramente los labios y asintió, aprobando aquella idea.

Le alegraba que Watari por fin lo aceptara. L la necesitaba. Se había vuelto algo indispensable en su vida, y si se la quitaban tenía miedo que terminara hundido en una tremenda depresión, que sería una distracción aun más grande que ella rondando por ahí. El era fuerte, pero Hanni se había vuelto algo tan grande y le había hecho tan diferente que no sabía que reacción tendrían sus emociones ante ella lejos.

Al igual que él, Hanni le necesitaba. Le quería desde mucho antes, y si la apartaban era capaz de saltarse toda seguridad de cualquier lugar donde la encerraran para salir a buscar a L como ya había hecho una vez, así que si de todos modos el alejarla terminaría siendo inútil era mejor regresarla de la mano de el mismo Watari que sola, con riesgo de meterse en problemas mayores a los que ya se había enfrentado.

Podría sobrevivir unos cuantos días sin ella…aunque definitivamente esperaba que se pasaran lo más rápido posible.

* * *

><p><strong>No me importa si a veces L es muy OoC. Es porque con Hanni es una persona completamente diferente y me encanta escribirlo así. L es tan ajshdkaha Dx *corazónes* es mi fic y aquí yo tengo el poder.<strong>

**El otro día estaba leyendo fics y vi en los comentarios de uno que lo habían puesto en el foro de "malos fics" y que lo estaban criticando y sabe que más. Una de las miembros se lo decía en un comentario, diciéndole sus fallos y todo eso. Yo de curiosa entré y vi si de casualidad estaba mi fic por ahí...**

**Y sí. Mi fic ahí estaba.**

**Casi me da un infarto. Pero cuando leí me quedé un poco más tranquila.**

**La que estaba criticado mi fic era porque no puse los nombres de Obata y Ohba en el disclaimer. Lo lamento (aunque creo que con decir que no es mio es suficiente, además de que todos saben de quien es).**

**Me criticaba porque en el summary leyó "OC" y SÓLO POR ESO decía que eso le "olía" a Mary Sue. No por ser OC tiene que ser Mary Sue, y no por ser Mary Sue un fic tiene que ser malo. Yo espero que Hanni no sea Mary Sue. Hago lo posible por que no lo sea. Si lo es, pues ni modo.**

**No recuerdo que otra cosa decía, pero era algo irrelevante y estúpido, hasta que una del foro comentó que mi fic no era tan malo como para estar en ese lugar y el post fue movido a quien sabe que sección a la que sólo puede entrar miembros quien sabe que.**

**Dicen en el foro que son para ayudar y todo eso, y si, hay gente amable que hace notar los errores, pero hay unos que simplemente son VÍBORAS. Critican y critican sin piedad. ¿Y saben qué? Los que estamos aquí no somos escritores famosos ni expertos. Uno va mejorando conforme escribe. Esto es un simple pasatiempo por diversión. No estamos publicando un libro ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente tenemos derecho a plasmar nuestras ideas que se nos vienen a la mente a partir de una historia previamente creada. **

**Un poco de Mary Sue, un poco de OoC ¿Y qué? eso será depende la inspiración y las ideas de la persona. Todos tenemos la opción de seguir leyendo si nos gusta, y si no, en todas las computadoras encontraras "Atrás" "X" "Alt+F4" "Apagar" etc...Nadie te está obligando a leer.**

**En fin. Sólo es algo que quería comentar. Ya he tocado el tema de los OoC y de las criticas desde hace mucho tiempo, ya me conocen en ese aspecto xD **

**¡Abrazos!**

**PD: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, MELLO (AYER) Y FELIZ CUMPLEÑOS, MATSUDA :) **


	20. Llamada

**Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios de ayer. Hicieron a Hanni y a L sentirse felices porque les gusta el trabajo que hacen en este fic (?) *L les regala una fresa***

* * *

><p>- ¿Estás seguro que esto funcionará, Mello? – inquirió Matt por enésima vez, dudoso, mientras Mello le obligaba a meterse una cuchara llena de tiza pulverizada en la boca - ¡Esto sabe horrible!<p>

- ¡Aquí viene! – exclamó Mello, ignorando las quejas de su amigo, asomándose por la puerta y volviéndola a cerrar de inmediato.

Matt se metió rápidamente en la cama, justo a tiempo antes de que Hanni abriera la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa, Mello?

- Creo que Matt ha pescado fiebre, Hanni. Necesita atención – mintió Mello, guiando a la chica hasta la cama del pelirrojo.

- Tengo frío – se quejaba falsamente Matt, aguantándose el calor que tenía debido a las cuatro gruesas mantas sobre él.

- Rayos, Matt, ardes – dijo, poniéndole la mano en la frente. El muchacho se ruborizó por aquel simple contacto, pero no se preocupó por que ella lo notara. Eso haría su falsa fiebre más convincente.

- Ha estado así toda la mañana – agregó Mello.

- Tendrás que quedarte en cama el día de hoy, muchacho – sentenció Hanni – Mello, consigue un termómetro y ponlo debajo de su brazo. Yo iré a prepararle un remedio y volveré para revisar su temperatura de nuevo ¿Está bien?

Mello asintió y Hanni salió rápidamente de la habitación hasta la cocina.

- Es tan linda – murmuró Matt, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Te dije que funcionaría – le recordó Mello, en tono victorioso, sacando un termómetro del armario – Ahora ayúdame a calentar esta cosa en la lámpara.

* * *

><p>Después de 10 minutos por fin pudo prender aquella vieja estufa y poner agua a hervir. Había encontrado un libro de remedios caseros y un buen té de hierbas era lo que Matt necesitaba.<p>

Tenía demasiada pereza como para ir por una silla, así que simplemente se sentó en la barra de la cocina a un lado del frutero, mientras cogía una manzana de éste y con la otra mano sostenía su celular, dedicándose simplemente a observarlo.

Llevaba una semana y media ahí y L no le había llamado ni una sola vez. Ni un mensaje. Nada. Todos los mensajes los recibía a traves de Roger, y eran simples "L dice que está bien". Bueno, al menos tenía la consideración de mandar señales de vida, que si no Hanni estaría hecha una histérica nerviosa.

Hace días que había querido escribirle, pero le daba miedo interrumpirlo a medio asunto importante, porque no importaba la hora, él siempre estaría trabajando. ¿Ó que tal si después de un agotador día por fin lograba dormir un rato y ella le despertaba? ¿Y si alguno de los agentes leía el mensaje?

Pero ahora más que nunca Hanni sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, así que se quitó todo de la cabeza y simplemente seleccionó "nuevo mensaje", decidida, y comenzó a teclear.

"_Qué…tengas…un…buen…día…:)"_

Bufó y borró aquello al instante. ¿Qué clase de buen día podía ser en una situación como esa?

_"Te…extraño…mucho…"_

De nuevo no tardó en oprimir la tecla de borrado una vez más. No podía escribirle esa clase de cosas a L. No era un novio con el cual pudiera mandarse mensajes melosos por celular. Simplemente no.

Entonces su mente comenzó a divagar.

¿Novios? ¿En serio eso eran?

Era algo chistoso y raro denominar así su situación actual con él. Para ella una imagen de un "novio" era alguien quien te llevaba de paseo tomados de la mano, tal vez a un café o a un cine. Alguien que te hiciera reír y te sorprendiera con flores o detallitos. Alguien con quien chatear toda la noche por celular o con quien intercambiar regalitos cursis de mes...

Pero no. Con L no había nada de eso, pero es que ella lo había elegido así. No había salidas a ningún lado ellos dos solos. No había cine, ni picnics, ni regalos de mes. Simplemente estaban en la misma habitación todo el día, con ella cocinándole y cumpliendo sus compras exageradas de golosinas de las cuales ella no tocaría ni una mitad, mientras él le ignoraba en horas de trabajo, cuando había agentes rondando.

Pero a pesar de todo encontraba momentos para abrazarle y besarle de vez en cuando. Le cuidaba y le protegía como a un tesoro, y hasta tenía sus momentos de celos y sobreprotección. Le dedicaba sonrisas y le dejaba dormir a su lado cuando se sentía mal.

Sí. L no era un novio normal, pero para empezar, L nunca fue un chico normal.

No había intercambio de frases melosas, ni notitas, textos, salidas o regalos de mes….pero se querían. Él la quería y se lo demostraba a su manera, y cada vez que lo hacía llenaba a Hanni de una ternura que no se podía explicar con palabras.

"_Sonaré estúpida y melosa o lo que sea…pero ya extraño mucho tu voz. Eres un idiota por no llamarme. Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota….."_

Simplemente estaba perdiendo el tiempo, desahogándose en un mensaje que ni siquiera planeaba enviar.

Antes de borrar aquello, el agua caliente comenzó a borbotar. Escupió la manzana por el susto y se paró de un brinco, apagando el fuego. Ahora tendría que esperar a que enfriara un poco a menos de que quisiera quemar la lengua de Matt.

Cuando tomó asiento en la barra, algo hizo un "beep" debajo de ella, y se puso de pie de nuevo al instante.

"Mensaje enviado con éxito"

- No me jodas – soltó, llevándose una mano a la frente. ¿Cuántas probabilidades había que alguien apretara justamente el botón que no debía con el trasero? Definitivamente ese no era su día.

Fue un error pensar que no podía ser peor…porque sí se podía. Cuando su celular comenzó a sonar mostrando en la pantalla "anónimo" su corazón casi se para. Sabía que era L llamándole desde uno de sus miles números privados.

Esperó a que el teléfono dejara de sonar o a que la tragara la tierra. Cualquiera que sucediera primero estaba bien, pero al ver que nada de eso pasó no tuvo más opción que contestar.

- ¿Bu-bueno?

- ¿Estás enfadada conmigo? – se apresuró a decir la persona del otro lado del auricular.

- ¿Q-qué? No, claro que no ¿Por qué piensas eso? – inquirió Hanni, haciéndose la que no sabía.

- Por tu mensaje. Lamento no haberte llamado, pero he tenido mucho trabajo y no he tenido oportunidad….

- Está bien, Ryuzaki, ese mensaje fue accidente, no planeaba enviarlo- explicaba Hanni, con las palabras saliendo más rápido de lo que las pensaba.

- Pero lo escribiste porque lo pensabas.

- Sólo era…yo…- trataba de excusarse, nerviosa, pero Ryuzaki le interrumpió.

- No importa. Lamento no haberte llamado. Aquí ya es tarde y aun está el inspector Yagami y los demás, pero he podido escaparme un segundo…aunque creo que ya tengo que irme.

- S-sí, está bien.

- Bueno…adiós.

- Te amo – soltó junto con un suspiro cuando pensó que L ya había colgado, pero un ruido del otro lado le indicó lo contrario.

- Yo también a ti – escuchó que le dijo que un susurro, y sus mejillas se prendieron.

- ¡Yo más que tú! – agregó emocionada.

- No tengo tiempo para esto, Ayumi. Adiós – Se despidió cortante, por fin colgando.

Hanni se quedó con el teléfono en la oreja, procesando lo que acababa de pasar, con una estúpida sonrisa iluminada en su rostro. L se había preocupado de que ella estuviera enfadada y le había llamado. Le había dicho que él también la amaba y le hablaba a escondidas….

Tal vez esa llamada era algo insignificante en el mundo real, pero para Hanni era lo mejor que le había pasado en toda la semana.

* * *

><p>- Ryuzaki, ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Matsuda cuando L entró de nuevo a la habitación.<p>

- Nada. Sólo era Watari preguntando avances – mintió L. Caminaba más encorvado de lo normal y con el cabello ocultadole lo más posible la cara hasta llegar a su escritorio, dejando salir esa sonrisa que no pudo reprimir más…Él también extrañaba mucho su voz.

Jamás creyó que algún día podría sentirse feliz con una insignificancia como esa….Vivir con Hanni le estaba afectando más de lo que él pensaba.

* * *

><p>- Saben que no estoy aquí para jugar más que en descansos, muchachos – les reprochaba Hanni a Mello y a Matt. Les había atrapado calentando el termómetro en la lámpara de mesa – Si puedo dormir aquí es porque se supone que estoy ayudando con las cosas del orfanato. No ayudé con varias de mis tareas porque se supone que me encargaría del enfermo.<p>

- Perdón – dijeron al unísono los dos muchachos – aceptaremos el castigo, sea cual sea.

- ¿Castigo? No, claro que no – cambió su mirada seria a una sonrisa – No le diré a Roger nada de esto, pero por favor no lo hagan de nuevo.

Se sentía un poco extraña por hablarles así. Era como si les hablara a unos niños pequeños, cuando ella apenas era mayor por dos o tres años, pero con esas caras de arrepentimiento se veían tan tiernos que eran como niñitos.

Les mandó a dormir y ella se dirigió a su habitación para hacer lo mismo. El día siguiente sería uno muy largo.

- Buenas noches – murmuró alguien antes de que Hanni cerrara la puerta de su cuarto.

- Igualmente, Mathew – respondió Hanni de mala gana, cerrando su puerta de inmediato con seguro.

Mathew. Lo había estado evitando desde el día que llegó y hasta ahora el sujeto no había intentado nada raro, pero cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban a Hanni le daban tremendos escalofríos.

Ella pensó que no estaría ahí ya, pero para su mala suerte faltaban todavía unos meses para que fuera mayor de edad, así que si él no quería irse, no tenían derecho de echarlo.

La castaña decidió dejar de desperdiciar su mente en él y pensar en Ryuzaki, y como le haría para poder hablar de nuevo con él en la semana, hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>Todo lo melosa que no soy en la vida real lo soy en mi fic (?) pero es que skhafgha D:<strong>

**El capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero decidí partirlos en dos. No porque fuera muy largo (bueno, siempre Word me engaña y se ve más largo de lo que es aquí *sadface*) pero quería subir hoy :P Como podrán ver Hanni ha sanado de lo de su ataque de esas matonas (?) y se fue a Wammy's. La única razón por la que lo hice fue porque quería incluir a Matt y a Mello un poquito en este fic, aunque no sean completamente relevantes hasta el momento...Y que Matty tenga un "crush" en Hanni me gustó y no me resistí a ponerlo XD Matty es muy tierno :3 ya lo verán en el próximo capítulo...**

**Espero que les haya gustado :) ¡Abrazos,guapas!**


	21. Acosada

_- Hasta luego, Ayumi. Te vamos a extrañar – se despidió emotivamente Matsuda, dándole un fuerte abrazo._

_- Adiós, Matsui – sonrió Hanni. L gruñó por lo bajo._

_Todos los agentes estaban en fila para despedirse de la chica antes de que Watari se la llevara al aeropuerto._

_Los japoneses no acostumbraban ser tan afectuosos, pero ignoró esas costumbres y abrazó a cada uno de ellos, deseándoles suerte en el caso, esperando que cuando regresara viera al mismo número de agentes en ese momento. Ese gesto también fue porque creyó que así podría abrazar a Ryuzaki sin levantar sospecha, pero éste no le dio la oportunidad._

_- Hasta luego – se despidió fríamente, sin siquiera darle la mano, ya que las tenía muy ocupadas por su cuchara y su plato de pastel – Nos veremos en Marzo._

_Hanni asintió y se dio media vuelta, tratando de ocultar su decepción, mientras L les ordenaba a todos que cada uno tomara una maleta y la escoltaran hasta la entrada del hotel. A todos les pareció extraño aquello, ya que Ryuzaki siempre les pedía que llegaran a diferentes tiempos para no levantar sospechas, pero ahora todos aquellos hombres de traje escoltarían a una señorita hasta el auto al mismo tiempo. Aun así nadie dijo nada y obedecieron._

_- Ryuzaki fue muy considerado al dejarte ir a ver a tu sobrino enfermo – comentaba Matsuda mientras recorrían el lobby – No sabía que tenías hermanas._

_- Sí, además de que no le pesará mucho. No soy lo que se dice útil para esta investigación – soltó una risita, tratando de restarle amargura a esa oración._

_- No digas eso – negó Matsuda, frunciendo el seño – siempre estás cuidándonos y cocinando para nosotros. Eres siempre muy amable – se sonrojó levemente – y…eso siempre ayuda a levantar fuerzas y ánimo._

_Ayumi le sonrió, e iba a agradecerle cuando fue interrumpida por Aizawa, quién guardaba su celular en el bolsillo. _

_- Acaba de llamarme Ryuzaki. Dice que olvidaste algo y que subas de inmediato – informó el agente, repitiendo exactamente las palabras del detective._

_Hanni asintió y corrió al elevador, mientras los demás se encargaban de subir sus maletas al auto._

_- Lo siento, pensé que llevaba todo – decía, entrando al cuarto - ¿Qué es lo que olvidé?_

_- Lo dejaste en el sofá – respondió L, sin despegar la vista de su ordenador._

_Hanni se dirigió al sofá, algo herida y molesta con L por esa fría actitud con ella, ya que después de salir por esa puerta no se volverían a ver en semanas, pero ese enojo desapareció por completo al ver una bonita caja de regalo sobre el sofá._

_La abrió emocionada, desgarrando el papel y lanzándolo por los aires hasta poder abrir la caja, encontrándose con un hermoso suéter azul cielo._

_- Perdón si te queda grande. Estoy acostumbrado a elegir la ropa mal – dijo L, quién apareció de repente detrás de ella – seguro que hace frío en Wichester, así que eso te servirá._

_Hanni observó un momento más el suéter. L y esa clase de detalles suyos le hacían temblar de ternura. _

_Dejó la prenda en el mueble y se giró, dirigiendo sus brazos al abdomen de Ryuzaki para abrazarle con fuerza, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho. Él le devolvió el abrazo con el doble de fuerza, apoyando la mejilla sobre la cabeza de Hanni._

_Ahora que lo pensaba, hubiera sido más fácil despedirse seca y fríamente. Ahora Ayumi sólo sentía muchas ganas de llorar y no quería separarse de él._

_- Dos meses…es mucho – susurró, con la esperanza de que reflexionara y cambiara de opinión, dejándola quedarse._

_- Sí, es demasiado…pero te harán bien otros aires, Ayumi – le respondió, acariciándole el cabello – además no es cosa mía. Watari lo ha decidido así._

_- ¿Ayumi? – se sobresaltaron, pero al contrario de lo que le ordenaron a sus mentes se abrazaron con más fuerza en vez de separarse – Ayumi, perderás el vuelo – advertía Aizawa desde el otro lado de la puerta, golpeándola para que le abrieran._

_Hanni le dirigió una última sonrisa al detective antes de tomar su suéter y salir de esa habitación por última vez._

* * *

><p>Apenas dos semanas ahí y eso parecía ya una eternidad.<p>

Abrió su maleta y sacó aquel suéter azul. No había encontrado oportunidad de usarlo, pero ese Jueves libre era perfecto.

Las predicciones de L habían sido ciertas: le quedó bastante grande. Le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas y sus manos se escondían, pero la tela era suave, cómoda y cálida…Era perfecto.

Tenía tanta pereza que tan sólo se metió el primer pantalón arrugado que encontró y unas botas de invierno, además de un gorro para tan sólo cepillar su cabello y no tener que arreglarlo.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, pero apenas unos centímetros y algo se interpuso.

- ¡AUCH! – escuchó del otro lado.

- ¿Matt? – inquirió Hanni, reconociendo aquella voz, mientras el pelirrojo se ponía de pie y le cedía el paso.

- Bu-buenos días – sonrió, presionando su cabeza con la mano, en donde la puerta le había golpeado y despertado bruscamente.

- ¿Has dormido aquí fuera? – preguntó Ayumi, aunque fuera bastante obvio. Había dos almohadas y varias sábanas en el suelo, frente a la puerta.

- Ese tal Mathew andaba rondado por aquí cuado te fuiste a dormir – explicaba Matt - Desde tu anterior visita sé que tiene algo contigo y estoy seguro de que tiene intenciones sucias. No dejaré por ningún motivo que se te acerque.

– Mi héroe – sonrió Hanni, desordenándole el cabello cariñosamente. Matt se sonrojó y ambos caminaron juntos hasta la habitación del muchacho para dejar la cama improvisada de Matt y bajar a desayunar.

¿Mathew había estado asechando por su habitación? ¿Qué demonios pretendía?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hanni de sólo pensar lo peor, sintiéndose al mismo tiempo enteramente agradecida con Matt y su protección. De ahora en adelante tendría que andarse con cuidado, ya que a diferencia de cuando eran pequeños Mathew ya no era de fiar.

Las manos de Matt en sus muñecas la sacaron de sus pensamientos, y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos llenos de angustia.

- Por favor, duerme conmigo – soltó Matt, pero se encargó de aclarar rápidamente al ver la expresión de ella – Es decir, aquí. Puedes dormir en mi cama, y con Mello y yo aquí no podrá tocarte ni un pelo.

- Matt…

- No voy a permitir que ese pervertido te toque – concluyó Matt, muy serio.

- Muchas gracias, Matt - Hanni le sonrió con ternura y le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente. A pesar de ella ser mayor, era tan alto que estaban de la misma altura – pero sabes que Roger no me permitirá dormir aquí. Veremos la manera de solucionarlo…o al menos espero que no haya nada que resolver y Mathew no tenga intenciones malas.

Matt asintió. No se quedaba tranquilo, pero asintió, y ambos se dispusieron a bajar a desayunar. Ya era tarde, así que seguramente les tocarías sobras.

* * *

><p>Sus pasos eran sigilosos y lentos. El cuchillo en su mano se balanceaba ligeramente, mientras la chica de cabellos color café corría a toda velocidad hasta poder encontrar un lugar donde refugiarse de aquella niña…o más bien, monstruo.<p>

La niña, con ojos blancos y vacíos, levantó su cuchillo y lo llevó con fuerza hasta la espalda de la muchacha….

- ¡APAGA ESO YA, MIERDA, APAGALO! – gritaba Hanni, completamente aterrada, escondiéndose detrás del hombro de Matt. Él, nervioso y sonrojado, le acariciaba el cabello tratando de tranquilizarla mientras Mello saboreaba otra victoria más; la operación "veamos una película de terror para que Hanni encuentre refugio en Matt" había sido todo un éxito.

Ese pelirrojo le debía ya muchas barras de chocolate de calidad.

- Ya apágalo, Mello, tendrá pesadillas – susurró Matt sin soltarla, mientras el rubio oprimía el botón del control remoto.

- ¿Ustedes no se asustaron? – Levantó la mirada Hanni, avergonzada - ¿Soy la única cobarde aquí?

- Al parecer sí – rió Mello.

- Será mejor que nos durmamos ya, o Roger bajará – advirtió Matt, metiéndose en su saco de dormir, al igual que Mello.

- Buenas noches, muchachos – susurró Hanni.

- Buenas noches, Hanni – contestaron al unísono antes de apagar las luces y quedar completamente a oscuras.

La chica no había podido convencer a Matt que se quedara tranquilo, por lo que terminó en aceptar que la acompañaran mientras dormía. Se había instalado en el sofá de la sala común y ellos enfrente en bolsas de dormir.

Sentía cierto remordimiento por hacerlos dormir en el suelo, pero fueron ellos los que habían insistido, y a decir verdad se sentía mucho más tranquila con esos dos chicos cuidándole, porque además de Mathew ahora sentía como si una niña diabólica con un enorme cuchillo le estuviera observando.

No era buena idea hacerla ver películas de terror en la noche.

Se tapó completamente con las mantas, como si eso fuera a protegerle de cualquier criatura sobrenatural o espíritu (las cuales sólo estaban en su mente en esos momentos) y cuando se llevó la mano a su muñeca derecha se le aceleró el corazón más que con cualquier niña fantasma o acosador….

La pulsera de medallitas de pasteles no estaba.

Se paró rápidamente de la cama, con cuidado de no pisar a los chicos – los cuales dormían ya profundamente y hasta roncando - y prendió una de las lámparas, buscando y tratando de recordar donde demonios la había dejado.

_- La biblioteca._

¡Claro! Se la había quitado porque le estorbaba para escribir mientras ayudaba a una de las chicas con sus deberes. ¿Cómo había sido tan torpe de dejarla ahí?

Caminó por los oscuros pasillos tan rápido como podía, tratando de no tropezar con nada. Estaba nerviosa y su corazón latía rápido. Su paranoia e imaginación no paraban de gritarle que había alguien malévolo siguiéndola.

- No es real, no es real, esas cosas no son reales – se repetía a si misma sin resultado alguno.

Abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y prendió la luz rápidamente, aliviada de por fin deshacerse de la oscuridad.

Se dirigió hasta el mostrador, por si la bibliotecaria la había tomado y la había puesto en la caja de cosas perdidas, buscando sin éxito.

- ¿Buscabas esto?

Al escuchar esa voz a su espalda se estremeció y se giró de inmediato. Ahí estaba aquel rubio, con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro y la pulsera colgando de sus manos. ¿En qué momento se había puesto en frente de la puerta?

- Mathew.

- Te estaba esperando, ¿sabes? Tardaste menos de lo que esperaba.

- Dámela por favor – le pidió, acercándose lentamente con la mano estirada.

- Es toda tuya – cuando Hanni estaba por tomarla, Mathew levantó el brazo. Es sus intentos por tomarla, él le tomó por la cintura con fuerza – por algo a cambio, por supuesto.

¿Por qué había sido tan ingenua? Aunque algo así ya se lo olía. Esa sonrisa tan desagradable no podía ocultar nada bueno.

Lanzó la pulsera a una mesa y utilizó sus dos manos para acorralarle contra la pared. Con un brazo le abrazó por la cintura con fuerza, pegándoles por completo, y la le acariciaba las mejillas.

- Mathew, suéltame – ordenó Hanni sin poder zafarse.

- Oh, vamos, encontré tu pulsera. Me lo debes.

- Buscaré tu collar de perro. Ahora suéltame ya.

Ese comentario burlón sólo molestó a Mathew, y como venganza besó salvajemente el cuello de Hanni. Los gritos de auxilio de esta sólo le daban risa. La biblioteca era el lugar más alejado a los dormitorios, además de sus gruesas paredes aprueba de ruidos.

- ¡SUELTAME YA, IMBÉCIL! – chillaba, tratando de dar patadas, pero apenas podía moverse del agarre del rubio.

Él soltaba risas entre sus besos, acariciando descaradamente por debajo de la playera de su pijama.

En cuanto subió y se propuso besarle en los labios, ella giró la cara.

- ¡POR FAVOR, NO!

Pero a ese muchacho sin corazón sus lágrimas no le importaron. Le tomó la cara con su mano libre y le besó con brusquedad.

Eso fue lo que le puso realmente furiosa. Tal vez era un pensamiento infantil o estúpido, pero sus labios eran de L. Sólo de L, y ahora ese idiota le estaba quitando toda la dulzura que el detective le había dejado, embarrándole con amargura. Sentía su lengua tratando de abrirse paso, completamente asqueada.

Los besos de L siempre eran tiernos, y si tuviéramos que compararlo con algo material, sería con un pequeño adorno de cristal. Siempre tan suaves y tan delicados.

Pero aquello no era nada parecido. Sentía que en cualquier momento vomitaría, aunque si eso pasara no se arrepentiría en lo absoluto.

Golpes en la puerta le hicieron detenerse por un momento, mientras se escuchaba como alguien gritaba del otro lado.

- ¡ABRE LA JODIDA PUERTA! – a pesar de que a través de esas paredes los gritos eran tan sólo murmullos, Hanni logró reconocer la voz de Matt, y se sintió al instante aliviada.

- Tranquila – le susurró Mathew, volviendo a clavarle la mirada – he cerrado con llave. No podrá interrumpirnos.

Pero vaya que no conocía bien las habilidades de ese chico, ya que apenas volvía a acercar sus bocas las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron de par en par, abriéndole paso a la fiera de Matt, quién no le dio tiempo a Mathew ni de defenderse cuando ya le había jalado por la playera y le había tumbado en el suelo de un golpe.

- ¡Y QUE NO SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A RESPIRAR CERCA DE ELLA! – le espetó, echando chispas.

- ¡Matt! – La chica corrió hasta el pelirrojo y se lanzó a sus brazos, donde estalló y comenzó a llorar – Si no es por ti yo…él…

- Te asustaste. Pero sabes que no te pasará nada estando yo aquí…cariño – añadió tímidamente, devolviéndole el abrazo. Hanni no dijo nada. Sólo sonrió.

- Vaya crió idiota – escuchó Matt a su espalda, seguido por un fuerte tirón de su cabellera.

Y entonces empezó una pelea. Ambos se golpeaban con todas sus fuerzas, esquivaban y se defendían como podían. Se estrellaban contra muebles y tiraban libros de las estanterías.

Mathew llevaba ventaja. Era lógico que superara a Matt en fuerza por el simple hecho de altura y edad, y Hanni no sabía como intervenir. Les gritaba que pararan. Hubiera sido buena idea que fuera por ayuda, pero tenía miedo que si quitaba el ojo de encima y Mathew se sobrepasaba más pudiera matarlo a golpes y no tuviera a nadie para ayudarle. Simplemente se quedó petrificada en su lugar.

En ese momento una silla voló de las manos de Mathew dirigiéndose a la cara de Matt, quién no supo que hacer más que cubrirse con los brazos.

El pelirrojo sintió un cuerpo tirándole al suelo, quitándole del camino y abrazándole con fuerza.

Hanni había podido reaccionar más rápido y le había protegido, apenas recibiendo un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

- Quítate o te golpearé a ti también, perra – le advirtió Mathew, pero Hanni sólo se aferró más a Matt, tratando de proteger sobre todo su cabeza.

- ¡No voy a dejar que lo toques!

- ¡Quítate!

- Yo puedo con él, Hanni, por favor – le decía Matt, aunque sus heridas decían lo contrario, y ya ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para escaparse de entre sus brazos.

- ¡SI O QUIERES SALIR HERIDA QUITATE AHORA!

- ¡ALEJATE, MATHEW! ¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LO TOQUES!

Él, furioso, le dio una patada en el costado de la cintura, pero esto lo la quitó de encima de Matt. Sólo le hizo aferrarse aun más.

- ¡Maldita se-…- pero su frase fue interrumpida seguido por un fuerte ruido de algo cayendo al suelo.

Hanni por fin levantó la mirada y observó el cuerpo de Mathew tumbado boca arriba en el suelo, con una clase de dardo extraño clavado en su pierna.

- Jamás creí tener que usar esto – dijo Roger, analizando la pistola con la que había lanzado el dardo, sudando frío – mucho menos con un alumno.

Mello corrió del lado del director y ayudó a Hanni y Matt a ponerse de pie, para rodearlos a ambos con sus brazos.

- Maldita sea, me han pegado un susto. Eres un héroe, Matt – fue lo único que dijo antes de separarse y ayudarle a Roger a mover el cuerpo del rubio, dejándole tiempo a solas al "héroe" con su doncella.

- Gracias por salvarme – se apresuró a decir Matt.

- ¿Bromeas? Tú eres el único héroe aquí. Si tu no llegabas seguramente yo estaría…bueno…nada – soltó una risita nerviosa y unas cuantas lágrimas más.

Sin suficientes palabras de agradecimiento, rodeó a Matt con fuerza y le plantó un enorme beso en la mejilla. Las mejillas del pelirrojo ardieron hasta adquirir el color de su cabello y sus piernas temblaron.

- Abrázame fuerte, Matt – éste le rodeó con toda su fuerza.

- ¿Así?

- Perfecto…Buenas noches, Matt – fue lo último que le dijo, antes de caer desmayada en sus brazos.

* * *

><p><strong>En serio no saben lo MUUUCHO que lo lamento. He tardado tanto que ya ni desearles felices fiestas puedo, porque ahorita ya es demasiado tarde T_T de todos modos espero que se la hayan pasado genial.<strong>

**En serio perdónenme. Este capi ni siquiera quedó al final como quería u_u tuve MUCHOS problemas de inspiración y de tiempo porque entré a la escuela y todo eso. Ya las extrañaba muchísimo (L)**

**Para aclarar, no hay Matt x Hanni. Matt tiene un crush en ella y ella sólo lo quiere porque...¿Pues como no amarlo, ush? D: tenía que escribir este capi para poner a Matt pelando por ella aunque le duela (? pobrecita, en la calle o en su hogar sufre de amenaza de violación, pero nada pasa porque Roger tiene sus armas escondidas (? XD **

**También me inspiré de último momento en la última parte porque el otro día rentamos una película de terror y así me sentía en la noche XD**

**En fin. Les prometo no volver a tardarme. Perdón infinito. **

**Las adoro (: abrazotes!**


	22. Regreso

**AHHH no saben lo que extrañaba publicar. Sé que me tarde y sé que no tengo perdón, y mucho menos por llegar con este trozo tan miserable, pero es que les juro que la inspiración no me ha llegado PARA NADA y el estrés escolar no sirve de mucho. Trataré de que el capítulo próximo sea largo y sea pronto. Les mando un enorme abrazo!**

* * *

><p>Eran las siete y media de la mañana cuando Hanni metió, con esfuerzo, su última maleta en el viejo Honda de Roger.<p>

Ya le habían organizado todos en el orfanato una celebración de despedida, pero aun así Matt y Mello madrugaron para desayunar con ella por última vez.

El rubio le metió una barra de sus chocolates favoritos en el bolsillo y le abrazó con tanta brusquedad que casi le fractura en cuello, pero con amor. Mello podía ser rudo, impulsivo y agresivo, pero tenía un corazón enorme. Sí, sin duda era un muy buen chico después de todo.

Apenas se separaron y Matt fue a su encuentro, reteniendo las lágrimas. Oh, Matt. Ni siquiera se habían separado y ya lo echaba de menos.

Sin contar el pequeño incidente con Mathew, aquellos meses en Wammy's habían sido más divertidos que los años que había pasado ahí. Claro, en ese entonces no convivía con ese tornado rojo y huracán amarillo.

Prometieron volverse a ver y escribirse cuanto pudieran. Hanni prometió que cuando todo ese asunto Kira terminara convencería a L de visitarlos, a lo cual Mello no pudo contener una sonrisa ansiosa.

- Gracias por todo – sonrió, ya dentro del auto negro, a través de la ventanilla.

Y se alejó, sin dejar de mirar atrás hasta dar vuelta y perder a aquellos dos de vista.

El viaje que de por si era largo, a pesar de todo el entretenimiento con el que cargaba – música, películas, libros – le pareció una eternidad.

Había tenido que viajar sola, pero por suerte no le tocó ningún compañero en el asiento de a un lado que le hiciera sentir incomoda.

Aun sentía las piernas algo adormecidas cuando salió del área de equipaje, por un pasillo hasta la entrada del aeropuerto de Japón. Varias personas corrían a abrazar a sus familiares y conocidos recién llegados, mientras ella buscaba entre la multitud una cabellera negra…la cual nunca encontró.

Se quedó parada un rato, alerta, pero ningún rostro conocido apareció. No sabía que hora era. Sólo podía ver el cielo oscuro a través de las puertas de cristal. No le daba la gana ni siquiera ver un reloj.

El aeropuerto estaba casi vació y ella medio dormida cuando una mano se posó en su hombro, sobresaltándola.

- Ayumi, cuánto tiempo – la sonrisa de Aizawa le hizo suspirar de alivio. Podía ver en sus ojos el cansancio y unas ojeras aun más marcadas a antes de que se fuera, pero seguía siendo la mirada amable que recordaba.

Aizawa le contó algunas cosas sucedidas en su ausencia, las cuales no eran demasiadas. Al parecer no había gran avance aún.

Con mucho miedo por la respuesta Hanni preguntó por cada uno de los detectives, pero gracias al cielo todos estaban vivos aun.

El resto del camino al hotel fue en completo silencio. Hanni se dedicó a admirar las calles, saturadas de luces y de palabras en espectaculares y señalamientos en un idioma que aun no dominaba del todo.

Cuando Aizawa la dejó en la entrada del hotel – uno diferente al que Hanni había estado meses atrás – sintió como sus manos temblaban.

Sentía más nostalgia por Wammy's de la que le hubiera gustado. ¿No se supone que tenía que sentirse feliz de estar de regreso? ¿De ver a L después de tanto tiempo fuera? Pero era difícil, después de estar en un hogar lleno de vida y risas, sonreír ante un ambiente frío y oscuro. Volvía a sentir un enorme peso en su espalda. El peso de una enorme caja llena de miedos y angustia.

Tal vez, después de todo, si quería quedarse en Wammy's.

Pero entonces, al abrir la puerta de la habitación 34, aquel peso en sus hombros desapareció, y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando una delgada figura se giró.

Ayumi cerró la puerta tras ella, y antes de que pudiera echarse a correr hacia él, Ryuzaki ya se había adelantado, aprisionándola entre sus flacuchos brazos, mientras ella le humedecía la camisa con lágrimas.

Sentía un torso más delgado al de antes, y algo más débil.

- Te he extrañado tanto, Ryuzaki – susurró ella, estrechándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

- Me has hecho falta – confesó Ryuzak, hundiendo su rostro en su pelo – Por un momento pensé que no regresarías. Roger decía que te veías tan feliz allá…

Y una enorme bota de culpabilidad pateó el estómago de la chica. ¿Cómo había podido pensar en regresar aunque fuera un segundo? Si su razón de felicidad estaba ahí mismo. No importaba que tan difícil fuera la situación en ese momento, ni que tuvieran que estar serios trabajando todo el día, ni que hubiera una fuerza sobre natural allí fuera llamada _Kira _acechando…

No importaba nada si con un abrazo podía olvidarlo todo. No importaba nada con tal de poder estar con él.

- Jamás – dijo, muy seria – Jamás te dejaría sólo. Te lo he prometido.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que L le levantó la barbilla, enjugó sus lágrimas, y le besó con entusiasmo. Como extrañaba esos inocentes labios temblando bajo los suyos por los nervios.

Besó su frente mientras ella volvía a abrazarle, con la fuerza de todos los abrazos que no pudo darle en su tiempo de ausencia.

* * *

><p><strong>De nuevo les pido disculpas ;A; LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOO. Gomen gomen gomen :(<strong>


	23. Colapso

Lo sé. Soy una mala persona ;A; pero es que en serio la inspiración es un enorme problema. En serio lo lamento. ¡Pero hey! más vale tarde que nunca :)

* * *

><p>Era ya media noche cuando la puerta del "cuartel" se abrió. Hanni saludó y fue directamente a la cocina. Unos minutos después salía con varias tazas de café para todos los agentes, que tendrían que mantenerse despiertos por muchas horas.<p>

Para todos excepto a L.

Después de dos semanas para el famoso detective ya no era una novedad, pero aun así no paraba de molestarle.

Todo ocurrió al día siguiente de su llegada. Dedicó unas horas contarle todo lo acontecido durante su ausencia, sin pensar en sus posibles reacciones. Le contó que había ido a hacer el examen de admisión para la misma universidad que Light Yagami, y que planeaba presentarse ante él cara a cara como L.

Ella, después de unos segundos en shock, tuvo que pedir que se lo repitiera, para estar segura de que había escuchado bien esa locura.

Gritó, lloró y suplicó una y otra vez por una solución diferente. Un plan B que L no tenía, por lo que, después de repetirle que las cosas se llevarían a cabo así, salió del cuarto furiosa, y desde ese momento no volvió a cruzar palabras con él.

En parte L no se sentía tan mal porque la razón de su enojo era que estaba preocupada, pero el tenerla ya de regreso y no recibir ni una discreta sonrisa le estaba matando, aunque supiera disimular bien su dolor, como siempre. Aun así le parecía una idiotez la razón por la que se enojaba. Ella bien sabía que era su trabajo, y que corría esa clase de riesgos.

Cuando comenzó a preocuparle fue cuando comenzó una nueva rutina: Salía muy temprano por la mañana, regresando en la tarde a comer y saliendo de nuevo para regresar a altas horas de la noche. A veces a ayudar un poco a los agentes y otras simplemente subía a su habitación en el otro piso a dormir.

Ella desapareció por la puerta de la cocina, y minutos después L le pidió a Matsuda (que no estaba contribuyendo bastante) que le trajera una taza de café.

Él, algo decepcionado por al simple petición, se fue arrastrando los pies hasta la cocina.

-¡AYUMI SE HA DESPLOMADO! ¡AUXILIO! – soltó Matsuda desesperado, agitándola tratando de que recuperara la conciencia. Estaba sirviéndose algo de agua y de un segundo a otro terminó en el suelo.

Todos los agentes corrieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando a L paralizando en su silla.

* * *

><p>- El doctor ha dicho que se trató de un colapso de estrés – anunció Aizawa, entrando a la habitación.<p>

Matsuda exhaló con alivio con tanta fuerza como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento durante la hora que el doctor examinaba a Hanni en el cuarto de arriba.

- Cuando la vi desplomada en el suelo, yo….- comenzó a decir – por un momento pensé…que Kira…

- Creo que todos pensamos en eso el primer instante – interrumpió L. Estaba claro lo que quería decir y no quería escucharlo en voz alta. Él también lo pensó y en el momento en que vio a Hanni inconciente se estremeció. La simple idea de que Kira pudiera hacerle daño le erizaba la piel.

Sin decir nada unos minutos después, mientras todos volvían a los asuntos de la investigación, subió al 346.

La habitación estaría en completa penumbra de no ser por la débil luz de la lámpara de noche sobre la mesita, ya que hasta las cortinas estaban cerradas, prohibiéndole la entrada a la luz de la calle.

Hanni yacía en su cama, roncando ligeramente. Eso decepcionó un poco a Ryuzaki, pero a la vez era algo bueno porque así podría estar cerca de ella sin tener que discutir asuntos.

Era una noche fría. Cuando L se dirigió al armario por la sábana extra para abrigar bien a la muchacha varios libros y papeles cayeron a sus pies.

_"To-Oh University"_

Eso se leía hasta arriba en cada hoja de papel que recogía del suelo junto con los libros. Libros de texto.

Libros de texto para Universidad.

Después de dejar todo aquel desorden en el escritorio recogió lo último: un sobre bien cerrado, también con el nombre de la escuela impreso.

Después de leerlo, sin poder creerlo, zarandeó a Hanni con fuerza, olvidando que la razón por la que estaba en cama era por un colapso y no una siesta.

- ¿Qué rayos pasa? - preguntó con voz débil, saliendo de sus sueños.

- ¿Carta de aceptación a la Universidad? - inquirió Ryuzaki, haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta, señalando la carta que acababa de abrir.

La mirada de Ayumi la acusó culpable. Miró a L, luego al sobre, lueg de nuevo al sobre, con los ojos bien abiertos, para después esconderse debajo de las sábanas.

- ¡Ayumi, respóndeme! - exigió, zarandeándole una vez más. Unos ronquidos claramente fingidos resonaron por la habitación - ¡No seas infantil y respóndeme!

Dio un paso hacia atrás y Ayumi se descubrió el rostro y se sentó en la cama, nerviosa.

- Yo...- comenzó a decir, con la vista concentrada en sus pulgares - yo no iba a quedarme tranquila mientras...el posible Kira estuviera tan cerca, es decir...por eso yo.

- ¿Acaso estás loca?

- Tal vez…

- Me doy cuenta.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y salió de la habitación. Estaba tan molesto y tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no podría pensar bien y seguro terminaría gritándole y se pelearían una vez más.

Se distrajo un rato trabajando, hasta que les dio permiso a los agentes de marcharse hasta la tarde del día siguiente. En cuanto todos abandonaron el hotel en sus respectivos autos L regresó al 346.

Ayumi estaba acostada en su cama de nuevo, y al primer instante L creyó que se había vuelto a dormir hasta que distinguió sus sollozos.

Con el corazón retorciéndosele L se metió entre las sábanas. Hanni ni siquiera se molestó en voltear, pero si en callar su llanto.

- ¿Estás llorando por mi culpa? – susurró L, frotando el brazo de Hanni - ¿Te hice llorar otra vez?

Hanni no contuvo sus sollozos más y se volvieron a escuchar en la habitación. Seguían sonando a los sollozos de una niña pequeña.

- Estuve todas estas semanas fuera de casa porque estaba metida en bibliotecas estudiando para el examen de universidad, Ryuzaki – comenzó a explicar – tuve que hacerlo dos veces porque no fui capaz de pasarlo la primera vez. Casi no duermo porque estoy hecha una bola de nervios…

- ¿Tantas molestias para estar a mi lado en una misión a la cual llamaste "suicida"?

- Sí.

- Eres una estúpida, ¿lo sabías?

- Sí.

Ryuzaki soltó un largo suspiro. Ya hablarían después.

Tomo a Hanni por el hombro, obligándola a acostarse boca arriba, para él plantarle un dulce beso en esos tristes labios húmedos por lágrimas corridas.

Se alejó poco a poco, abrazándola y dejando que se acurrucara en su pecho como no lo hacía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ya amanecía. L decidió dedicar esa pequeña mañana libre para darle algo de cariño a Hanni, estrujándola con fuerza y acariciando su cabello y mejillas, tratando de arrullarla. Necesitaba descanso.

Las caricias de él eran torpes. Hanni casi creía que más bien quería darle palmadas en la cabeza, y sus manos estaban frías, pero para ella no había nada mejor.

- Te quiero – soltó, con algo de rubor en sus mejillas – quiero que después de esto te tomes un descanso….y quiero que me permitas entrar a una escuela de artes. Quiero aprender a pintar mis dibujos. Quiero que regresemos a nuestro viejo departamento y pueda llenarlo de cuadros para ti. Quiero que tengamos nuestra primera cita. Quiero ir a la playa con los chicos de Wammys y contigo y quiero que compremos un perrito.

L sonrió, aunque con algo de amargura.

- Si salgo vivo de éste te prometo eso y más.

Hanni le dio un golpe en el pecho.

- Claro que saldrás vivo de esto. Tú vivirás aun muchos muchos años.

- Nadie me lo asegura eso, Ayumi…

- Yo te lo aseguro – le respondió, algo molesta – El mismo Dios que me llevó hasta a ti hace unos años y que me permite estar hoy aquí contigo te permitirá salir vivo de esto y quedarte conmigo para siempre.

L besó su frente y siguió en silencio aprisionándola entre sus brazos hasta que se quedó dormida.

Tal vez ella tenía razón. O tal vez ese dios la había llevado hasta ella para alegrarle sus últimos años de vida. Para que no muriera sin que su corazón hubiera estado así de vivo, sin haber experimentado mariposas en el estómago o un beso. Abrazos sinceros.

Claro que le gustaría salir de eso vivo. Quería regresar a su vieja casa, comprar un cachorro y todas esa cosas que ella había dicho, pero, si su destino era morir en ese caso, no sería algo tan triste, porque su vida ya estaba completa.

Ella era su razón para vivir.

….y también la razón por la que podría morir en paz.

* * *

><p>No L, no te mueras, aun tienes que comprar un perrito ;A;<p>

De nuevo me disculpo infinitamente la tardanza, no me gusta tardarme tanto y créanme que no se me olvida, pero a veces la inspiración es un problema y por más que quería escribir no podía, y pues el chiste no es escribir cualquier cosa y colgarla acá, así que...bueno.

Otra cosa es que hace unos días mi fic cumplió un año! Dios, que rápido se me pasa el tiempo ._. feliz cumpleaños, Hanni. ¡Y muchas gracias a las que han estado desde el principio de esta historia y a las que se han ido integrando en el proceso! En serio que me hacen muy muy muy feliz y las adoro a todas.

¡Bonita semana y hasta la próxima! (Que espero que sea pronto).


	24. Pesadilla

***se asoma a través de la puerta* Estem...Hola *recibe un chanclazo* Ok, me los merezco ;A; lamento haberme tardado tanto una vez más, en serio lo lamento, pero la inspiración no anda de buen humor conmigo y la escuela no es de mucha ayuda :c**

**Quiero darles las gracias porque a pesar de que ya había pasado tiempo hace unos días en una semana TODOS LOS DÍAS RECIBÍ REVIEWS. (En total fueron 19 comentarios sobre el capítulo 23 más otros. Varios diciéndome que les había hasta inspirado a hacer una historia de L. Muchas gracias, me matan *A*)Y hasta de dos. Estaba muy muy muy contenta ;A; y justo hoy/ayer recibí el review 164 así que decidí ponerme a escribir. **

**¡No me maten ;A;!**

* * *

><p>— ¿Estás completamente seguro de éste plan, Ryuzaki? — preguntó Ayumi por centésima vez, camino al auditorio de la universidad.<p>

— Ya te lo he dicho. Todo lo tengo fríamente calculado — aseguró L una vez más, tratando de no perder la paciencia ante tanta insistencia.

— Pero es muy peligroso ¿Puedes pensarlo una vez más? Tal vez haya otra manera de…

— Es hora — interrumpió Ryuzaki, haciendo casi omiso a sus sugerencias — Aquí nos separamos. Siéntate lo más lejos de mí que puedas.

— ¿Pero cual es el problema que me siente cerca de ti…?

— Por favor, Ayumi, sólo por hoy al menos….

— Pero Ryuzaki…

— Hazlo — ordenó cortante y dándose la vuelta sobre sus talones.

La chica caminó con resignación, entrando al lugar junto con la multitud hasta llegar a un asiento vacío casi hasta el fondo. Podía ver la melena de Ryuzaki a varias sillas de distancia, hasta el frente, con una cabeza castaña a su lado.

La ceremonia comenzó y después de algunas palabras alentadoras de estudiantes y personal llamaron a los promedios más altos del examen de admisión para que dieran el discurso de bienvenida: Yagami Light y Ryuuga Hideki.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar e inundaron el lugar después de oír aquel nombre, pero cambiaron su tono de emoción a uno de decepción y confusión al darse cuenta todos que no era aquella celebridad japonesa, sino un joven desaliñado y encorvado.

— Yo me quedaría con el de la izquierda — escuchó Ayumi murmurar a una chica de enfrente, y al instante siendo reprochada por su amiga de a lado por sus malos gustos.

Ayumi rió.

Ryuzaki aparentaba leer, pero en realidad su hoja estaba completamente en blanco. Era un discurso cien por ciento improvisado, pero tan brillante y motivador que pareciera que había trabajado semanas en él. Cuando terminó todos aplaudieron, aun confundidos por ese extraño muchacho, y Ryuzaki curvó ligeramente los labios fingiendo agradecimiento, aunque en realidad era una sonrisa para la castaña de al fondo.

Entre toda esa multitud, ella era la única que sobresalía para sus ojos.

Pero no tenía tiempo de distraerse con esos pensamientos ahora. Tenía que llevar a cabo el plan de confesión con Light antes de que todas esas insistencias por Ayumi fueran a hacer efecto. Echarse para atrás era algo que no podía permitirse.

* * *

><p>Las pesadillas se habían vuelto bastante recurrentes las últimas semanas al punto de que L ya estaba acostumbrado. No es que durmiera mucho, claro, pero cuando se daba el lujo de hacerlo no era nada placentero.<p>

Esa noche en especial fue la peor de todas:

Estaban en Inglaterra, en su viejo piso antes de que todo el asunto de Kira comenzara. Ryuzaki se despedía de Hanni con un beso fugaz en la mejilla mientras ésta cocinaba y él se salía a comprar un postre para la tarde. Apenas se había tardado unos minutos en elegir un pastel ideal y regresar a casa. Cuando abría la puerta Ayumi ya no estaba en la cocina, sino en el suelo de la sala, con un hombre flacucho y sucio a un lado.

En cuanto L daba un paso, Light Yagami enterraba sus felinas garras en la espalda de Ayumi y rasgaba, manchando de sangre todo a su alrededor, despellejándole lenta y dolorosamente.

— ¡Basta! — suplicaba a gritos desgarradores y llanto, fusionados con las risas de su atacante — ¡Mátame ya! ¡Mátame!

L no sabía si se estaba desgarrando más la espalda de su amada o su corazón. Trató de avanzar hasta ella, pero por más que corría la distancia seguía siendo la misma, aunque los alaridos de dolor más fuertes, su espalda a carne viva, y la cruel risa de Kira más estruendosa.

— Todo esto es…tu culpa…— soltaba ella como últimas palabras, para que después sus ojos se apagaran por completo y su cuerpo desollado cayera al suelo.

Muerta.

Despertó de golpe, cubierto de sudor frío. Normalmente, sin importar que tal malo fuera el sueño, cualquiera que lo viera despertar no se daría cuenta. Pero esa vez era la excepción: el miedo que acababa de sufrir mentalmente segundos atrás se reflejaba claramente en sus ojos.

Recordó claramente aquellas primeras noches en Wammy's House, cuando él apenas era un niño. Siempre eran las mismas pesadillas sobre una oscuridad fría y espesa devorándolo, dejándolo desorientado y sin poder salir. Despertaba asustado y corría a prender la luz, y por más que deseaba hacerlo, jamás lloró ni recurrió a alguien más para que lo consolara. Simplemente se tragaba su miedo y se metía en la cama de nuevo aunque no fuera a dormir en toda noche.

Prendió la lámpara que reposaba en la mesita de noche y salió de la cama de un salto. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí en primer lugar? Seguro Ayumi lo había movido con ayuda de un agente al quedarse dormido en el sofá de nuevo.

No había ya ni un policía en la sala y todo estaba apagado. Perfecto.

Salió al pasillo y corrió escaleras arriba hasta el 346, abriendo la puerta sin tocar previamente, como malacostumbraba.

L no sabía por qué, pero se sentía obligado a comprobar si ella realmente estaba ahí. Su corazón suspiró de alivio al verla dormidita en su cama, con las cobijas hasta el cuello. A diferencia de él, ella parecía tener un buen sueño.

Un sueño que se vio obligado a interrumpir con un fugaz beso en los labios.

Hanni abrió los ojos poco a poco mientras una sonrisa tierna de dibujaba en su rostro, pero al ver la expresión de Ryuzaki se borró y se incorporó de inmediato en la cama, tomando la cara de él entre sus manos con delicadeza.

— Ryuzaki, ¿qué pasa? — quiso saber, alarmada. Él permaneció en silencio. — ¿Qué sucede, Ryuzaki? — insistió.

— Tuve una pesadilla — confesó.

— ¿Pesadilla? ¿Qué sucedió? — quiso saber, preocupada y extrañada por ese comportamiento.

— No importa, sólo...¿Puedo quedarme esta noche contigo?

Esa pregunta desató unas risitas por parte de Ayumi, quién se hizo a un lado de inmediato para permitirle acostarse y cubrirlo con las sábanas.

— ¿Pero que clase de pregunta estúpida es esa? — volvió a sonreír, acurrucándose a su lado, y él se apresuró a abrazarla. — ¿Ryuzaki?

L no recordaba la última vez que había llorado de verdad. Seguramente había sido por hambre cuando apenas era un bebé de un año o tal vez por un golpe a los dos y medio. El caso es que por primera vez en más de veinte años dejó que las lágrimas saladas recorrieran sus mejillas. Por primera vez en más de veinte años el serio y frío detective L Lawliet comenzó a llorar.

— ¿Ryuzaki, qué sucede? — inquirió alarmada, tratando de verle el rostro.

Pero éste no respondió y escondió las narices en su cuello, sin soltar ni disminuir la fuerza de su abrazo. Quería sentirla cerca, segura a su lado, sin probabilidades de que alguien fuera a quitársela sin que él se diera cuenta lo suficientemente rápido para defenderla. Verla muriendo tan repetidas veces le hacía flaquear, y la última pesadilla había sido la última gota que derramó el vaso.

No permitiría que nadie le arrebatara su tesoro más preciado ni en sueños. No de nuevo.

— Ryuzaki, no pasa nada — le decía ella, con una voz tan serena que le tranquilizó — Yo estoy aquí, contigo. Todo está bien — repetía, acariciando su enmarañado cabello como a un niño pequeño. L seguía siendo infantil en más de un sentido.

Cuando era pequeño, no tenía realmente a quién acudir, y luchó contra sus miedos solo sin permitirse ser mostrarse débil jamás. Pero ahora no tenía que preocuparse. Podía llorar y sacar todas esas molestias sentimentales que repiqueteaban su alma desde hace tanto tiempo. Aunque flaqueara y cayera por el abismo jamás impactaría contra el suelo…

Porque Jeannine ya había llegado, y sus brazos siempre estarían ahí para atraparlo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿¡DOS MESES PARA ESTO!?<em> Sí, sí, sí, lo lamento, sé que es corto, suplico que no me reprochen ;A; Es que no quise escribir la otra parte que no tenía nada que ver porque se perderían los sentimientos de el final, o algo así (? en serio perdónenme. Y es que además ya quería subir. No me deja dejarles así sin señales de vida durante tanto tiempo ;A; Espero que aun así les haya gustado, y trataré de trabajar en el próximo capítulo y hacerlo más largo. ¡Prometo tardarme menos!**

**De todas formas disfruté escribiendo. Espero que hayan podido percibir ese infantil y pequeño Ryuzaki asustado por una pesadilla y se les haya hecho tan adorable como a mi ;A;**

**Por ahí una lectora nueva (¡Bienvenida!) me puso que quería lemmon, pero lamento que a las personas que hayan estado esperando por un capítulo así se verá decepcionadas: No podré lemmon en el fic.  
>Para mi el amor que se tienen esos dos es dulce e inocente, casi como si fueran niños, y un capítulo así siento que eliminaría esa esencia, además de que yo soy muy inmadura para esas cosas y me siguen incomodando esa clase de escenas explícitas xD por lo tanto no sería capaz de escribir algo así. <strong>

**¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO! De nuevo, mil perdones :( espero que me entiendan. LAS AMO MUCHO ^3^**


End file.
